Things Aren't The Same Anymore
by xXBlondeDistractionXx
Summary: Caroline Forbes had ran away from Mystic Falls 8 years ago and Fled to the town of Troy, New York. She is back in town to surprise her friend Bonnie with her engagement to Kol Mikaelson and has a secret herself. Little did she know that Everyone will also be joining her. Klaus is back too... Will they forgive each other before the Wedding? Will it end in a Disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for taking your time to read my FanFiction. This is my first one so it might not be good but hey worth a try, practice makes perfect right?. I apologize for mistakes i may present as i said this is my first one. I will take my time to make it interesting for you.

* * *

**Things Aren't The Same Anymore**

**CourtneyJC1997**

* * *

**Summary**

Caroline Forbes had run away from Mystic Falls 8 years ago and Fled to the town of Troy, New York. She is back in town to surprise her friend Bonnie with her engagement to Kol Mikaelson and has a secret herself. Little did she know that Everyone will also be joining her. Klaus is back too... Will they forgive each other before the Wedding? Will it end in a Disaster? - Set around eight years after 3x22 took place. Featuring Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett, Stebekah and some Damon.

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been 8 years since the that tragic day when Caroline had thought that it was the end of both Klaus and Tyler's life and she had enough and she just wanted to change, change her life and get away from this havoc.

Caroline had thought that her beloved Tyler was dying in her arms because Klaus had apparently died from the Desiccation spell that Bonnie had performed using Dark Magic as she thought it was Alaric' heart that Stefan had his hand on. On that night she went to Elena's house to her that she just could take it no more, the grieving is taking over her. She thought that Elena had to know that she was leaving town but Elena suggested that Caroline sleep on it before she made her final decision. Caroline told Elena that she will go eventually.

When Caroline got home she went to the Fridge and got a B+ blood bag and took it to bed on that awful night of May, her final decision was that she was going to leave Mystic Fall in the Morning, Strangely her mom and friends was very supportive of her decision and knew her reasons were reasonable.

On her way out of Mystic Falls, she stopped by the Salvatore Boarding house so that she could say goodbye to both Stefan and Damon before she had left. Stefan was heartbroken but also grateful about her decision and she told them that Tyler had cheated on her with a wolf named Hayley. She had told Damon and Stefan to keep everyone safe and respect each other because their Bond is unbelievable. After she hugged Stefan and Damon, She left for the Airport to New York.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Caroline had worked for 9 straight hours non stop. She was walking around the office waiting for more plans to be handed to her as she was an event planner. She sat down at her desk and she started to type a message to her friends saying how well she has done at her job. She had been here 6 years, two years after she had moved here in Troy, New York. Just as she was about to send the message, she flinched when a pile of paper had landed on her desk. All of a sudden her Boss had called Caroline from her Office, before she went into her boss's office she quickly sent the detailed message to Bonnie and Elena.

"Caroline! Can you come here please and shut the door behind you" her boss hissed

"Coming" Caroline said as she was quickly rising from her chair. Caroline knocked quietly on the door, "Yes Christine"

"Ermmm... Caroline" it was clear that she was nervous. Caroline knew it was going to be bad news.

"Get to the point Christine" Caroline said while rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry but you can not work here anymore. People are scared of you." she had horror in her tone. Caroline smirked at her.

Caroline looked sideways at Christine, "Why what have I done?"

"I don't know why people complained about you. You're a lovely girl and an amazing event planner but people are just genuinely frightened by you" she said truthfully.

"Wait, you did not tell them my secret did you?" Caroline stared daggers at Christine.

"No, god no. Why would I do that when I have a secret of my own" Caroline stared at her as she said this. Christine gulped.

Caroline was interested in this secret "Oh please, do tell"

Christine looked at her fingers and started to play with them "Well, I'm a witch" she mumbled the last part so that Caroline couldn't hear.

"A what?" Caroline had a confused expression on her face.

"I'm a witch okay" She said so that only Caroline could hear.

"Oh I know what you are, I just wanted to hear it again" she chuckled. Caroline then saw that Christine's' face had saddened she then said "Hey, it's okay everyone has secrets and your one is safe with me" she winked at Christine before giving a smile which then made Christine face light up with happiness.

Caroline could hear Christine's' Heart rising, she knew something that she is not telling Caroline "I can hear your heart pounding Christine. Is there something you are not telling me?"

"Yes! I'm sorry, I lied. People don't want you hear because..." She cleared the lump from her throat "because one of the girls had seen you drinking from a blood bag and my she was creeped out"

"So there is no chance in me keeping my job?" she wanted to know.

"I'm sorry Caroline but I can't" She looked so glum and distressed.

"Very well then, I will collect my things and be on my way then. It was nice working for you" Caroline said slyly, shook Christine's hand then she walked towards the door.

Caroline had packed the very last item that she had. Caroline was a singer in Nashville's finest Nightclub, everyone loved her so she figured she would go home and then go to the Nightclub. As she was about to go into the elevator when she saw her roommate Sara. Sara called Caroline,

"Hey Caroline. Where are you going?" she shouted from her desk.

"Hey Sara, I got fired just now" Caroline looked towards the floor in disbelief. Then she saw that Sara had embraced her into a hug.

"Why?" she wanted to know.

"uh.." Caroline then whispered in Sara's ear so only she could "Some girl saw me drinking from a blood bag smoewhere, I don't know how but someone saw me" she said in a raging tone.

"Seriously" Sara rolled her eyes as she was processing this new information.

"Oh well, I am just going to go home and drop this stuff at home" She juggled the box she was carrying, "and i will make my way to Rippy's"

"Okay, and I'm sorry you lost your job" Sara rubbed Caroline's arm trying to comfort her before she added "have fun Care" she smiled at her friend. Caroline smiled back before she turned on her heels and headed towards the elevator.

As she was walking down the streets of Troy, New York, she saw a familiar figure approaching her. She could not make out who the person was, but she got a familiar scent from he got closer and closer, Caroline gasped in shock she could not believe if she was seeing things or if it was actually true, she said "No! No! he is not here Caroline, He is can't be." As he brushed past her, she got a similar yet electric vibe that she had 8 years ago when she was with Klaus. When she turned around to see if he was still there, he was gone. "My mind is just playing tricks, He wasn't there. That was not Klaus!" she sighed as she continued to walk down the street of Broadway towards 'Rippy's Bar and Grill'. She started to laugh because the name reminds her of her best friend Stefan as he was a Rippah with Klaus.

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls, in the Mikaelson Mansion. In the living room, there was a 60" Samsung plasma tv that's built on the wall above the black marble Fireplace. The wallpaper was some sort of Black Seamless pattern which was went well with the Marble Fireplace. The flooring was Ash laminated floor which went with the cream colour Loveseat sofa, Armchairs and other accessories. On the wall was some of Klaus' finest art that he had designed and painted himself, they were all breath-taking.

On one of the Sofa's, Bonnie was surfing through the channels of the tv when she had passed about 100 channels Bonnie finally found something that really interested her. When she landed on FXM the movie channel, the movie that's being shown on TV was Twilight saga Breaking Dawn part 2. Strangely Bonnie had watched all the other movies of Twilight but not this one, so she figured that it be reasonable to watch this one so that she knew the ending.

Bonnie was shouting at the tv when the scene came up where Carlisle's death appeared on the TV screen. Kol was sitting in the backyard near the Swimming Pool when he heard Bonnie screaming, little did he know that Bonnie was actually screaming at the TV. Kol had Vamp-speed into the Living room to find that Bonnie was safe and not harmed.

"Darling, why were you screaming?" he lifted his eyebrows at Bonnie.

"Because this Vampire had killed Carlisle" she growled.

"Who is Carlisle?" Kol was Confused. He placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"He is a character from Twilight Kol, he's my favourite character." her voice was fierce and angered.

"Darling, it is a film" he chuckled. He turned to look at the TV as saw a Vampire sparkle in the sunlight, "Please tell me they are not vampires?" Kol was astonished but what he has seen.

"Yes they are, why?" Bonnie was concerned by Kols reaction.

"Those so call Vampires are Bloody Sparkling, SPARKLING in the bloody Sunlight. They aren't suppose to sparkle." He dragged his hand over his face in disbelief. He continued "I'm a vampire, a true, Original Vampire and I do not sparkle!" Kol stated dramatically as he had his hand over his chest.

"Sweety, it's just a film" she flung her head back against the chair and started to laugh. Kol paused and realised she had repeated the words that he had told her earlier.

* * *

One hour later, Kol was in the kitchen preparing the dinner that he is going to make for Bonnie. He needed the ingredients so that he could make Chicken Tikka. Kol glided his way over to the Fridge/Freezer so that he could collect the Frozen chicken which he then put in a saucepan of cold water to defrost it. He then got the garlic from the fridge and crushed 1 clove with a knife. Bonnie came into the Kitchen and started to help Kol prepare the dinner, she got all the dinning plates, got the silverware and wine glasses and placed them on the Ash colour dinning table while Kol finished the cooking. They had eaten in comfortable silence. Once they had finished their dinner Kol wanted to phone Caroline and talk to her about the proposal that he wanted to do for Bonnie.

"Bonnie darling, may i borrow you phone?" he said in a charming tone.

"Yeah sure, why do you need it?" a confused expression appeared on her face.

"I want to talk to Caroline about something. No need to worry." Kol smirked at Bonnie but she rolled her eyes at him. She tossed him her phone.

"Thank you!" he dialled Caroline's home number when an unfamiliar voice picked up.

"Hello. This is Caroline and Sara's apartment, may I ask who is calling?" curiosity was clear in her voice.

"Hello darling, I am Kol Mikaelson and I rang up to talk to the lovely Caroline Forbes" He stated.

"Erm... I'm not familiar with someone called Kol Mikaelson." Sara was worried and Kol had noticed it.

"Do you know Bonnie Bennett?" Now he was getting agitated but he remained calm.

"Matter of fact I do. Oh you must be her Boyfriend. Yep now I remember you. So how can i help?"

"Well, for starters where is Caroline?" He wanted to know.

"Caroline is not here. She was supposed to come here and drop her stuff at home but she hasn't come back. Maybe she went straight from work to her other job. She did get fired." Sara was babbling on which made Kol frustrated.

"So you have no idea of where she is?"

"Nope not a clue. Sorry" Sara stated with a little concern.

* * *

Kol had hung up the phone and handed it back to his girlfriend. He vamp-speed up to his room and started searching for his own phone. He checked the bed, the Wardrobe, under his bed and even in the bathroom. He just could find it. He ran back down stairs into the Kitchen to search the marble counter tops, the draws but he just couldn't find it. He then walked into the Living room and began his search again when he finally found his phone which was sitting on the fireplace. Bonnie was scared of how Kol was behaving, she walked up to him and placed her hands on his face and brought his face to hers and gave him a gentle but passionate kiss. She held his face and he lent into it which calmed him down. Bonnie looked into his eyes and could see the frustration that Kol has. All of a sudden, Kol had Vamp-Speed Bonnie into the wall, he then pressed his body into hers and let out a groan of pleasure and started to kiss her again, bonnie felt a shiver go down her spine as Kol kissed her which she then returned the favour. "Kol..." Bonnie moaned his name, which Kol then Deepened the kiss. Kol then pulled away which left Bonnie wanting more.

"You distracted me. Oh Bonnie that was sneaky." He grinned

"Well, I had learned from the best" Bonnie grinned like a fool at Kol.

"You sure did" he smirked. Kol cocked his head to one side before adding "Darling why the distraction?" he wanted to know.

"Kol, Why was you so Frustrated?" she wanted to know.

"Erm..." he paused trying to search for an answer.

Bonnie saw a confused expression on Kols' face "Kol!" she questioned him.

"It is not normal for Caroline to not be at home nor pick up her phone. I am just concern for her Bonnie, that's all." he smiled lovingly at her which caused her to blush. He quickly added " Have you seen my phone anywhere?"

"Have you checked your pocket?" she glanced at him but then burst into laughter when Kol pulled his phone from Trouser pocket. Then she added "Why do you need your phone?"

He glanced sideways at Bonnie and said "I need to call Nik. He should still be in New York near Caroline" He gulped while adding "I hope" he sighed then quickly dialled Niklaus' phone. When Klaus finally answered "Nik! Long time no see brother."

"Kol, what's up?" Klaus said immediately

"You still chasing or shall I say Stalking miss Forbes around New York?" he's mocking Klaus.

"Don't mock me brother or there will be consequences." he replied harshly

"Don't get your panties in a twist brother" he said Sarcastically

"Kol do you always have to torment your brother?" Bonnie replied in the background.

"Ahh...I see you are still with the Witch brother" Klaus added sardonically.

"You better hold your tongue brother, you might say something that you'll regret" Kol hissed.

"Calm yourself down little brother" Klaus chuckled while he quickly added "Kol just tell me why you have decided to call me now of all time?" Klaus really wanted to know why his brother chooses now to talk to him.

"I really need you tell me if you are still in New York, well in Troy to be precise?" Kol was nervous and Klaus could hear it in Kols' tone.

"Yes I am why?" Klaus was puzzled.

"Erm..." Kol gulped, then cleared his voice "Have you seen Caroline lately?"

"Yes I have. Truth be told I saw her not so long ago. In fact i saw her today leaving work, why?" Klaus is curious of what is happening. "Kol is acting rather strange and since when is he friends with Caroline, why is he worried about her? Why is Kol is asking me about her? Is she hurt, Is she in trouble? Yes I might be annoyed at Caroline, hmmm I must ask Kol what's wrong" he thought to himself before he added "Kol what is wrong with Caroline?"

Kol sighed as he answered "I don't know, she isn't at home and her roommate has no idea where she is either."

"Did you check her phone?" Klaus asked. Klaus chuckled but at the same time he rolled his eyes at the fact that his little brother did not even check Caroline's phone to see if she would pick up. Klaus could hear Kol talking to Bonnie in the background,

"Bonnie we didn't even check Carolines phone before we called Klaus." Kol stated.

"Well maybe because you were too bust searching the whole house for your bloody phone" Bonnie said while she raised her chin proudly.

Klaus started to laugh at their little spat "Well isn't she a feisty little witch"

"Shut up Nik!" Kol hissed protectively. Kol then turned his attention back to Bonnie and said "Try calling Caroline off her phone darling" Kol said in a sweet voice.

"Is she picking up?" Klaus was desperate to find out.

"It's ringing Nik" Kol said to his impatient brother. The phone just kept ringing for 2 minutes, Bonnie then hung up and repeated this process. Caroline phone just kept on going to Voicemail.

"Is she picking up?" Klaus hissed through the phone.

Kol Signed and replied " No Nik, she isn't." Kol could tell that both Bonnie and Klaus were getting really annoyed.

"Caroline, please pick up" Bonnie was getting frustrated with her friend.

* * *

Caroline was strolling towards the Nightclub that she will be singing at tonight. She became distracted as she realised that it was a full moon so she must be careful. She then was wondering what she should pick to sing tonight, "should I sing a romantic song? oh no I do not want to bring up those feelings. Should I sing Adele? Maybe I should sing Rolling in the Deep, it sounds like a suitable song. Yeah I will definitely sing that song" she thought to herself. Caroline was now about 20 maybe 30 blocks away from the Nightclub when she felt her phone vibrating in her bag. She thought "who the hell could that be?" she was searching her bag when she finally realised that she kept her phone safely is the zipped pocket of her Prada bag that she had gotten a few months ago. She checked her phone to find 6 miss calls from Bonnie, 2 from Kol and 8 messages asking her to pick up her phone or where the hell is she. She just rolled her eyes are her concerned friends and decided to call Bonnie to see why she called so many times.

Bonnie answered the phone, her breath had hitched "Caroline, thank god"

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Caroline was desperate to know.

"Caroline, Kol wanted to call you, so he called you apartment but Sara answered. She didn't know where you were as you did not go home. She was worried where you were too. Caroline why didn't you answer you phone?" Bonnie was gasping for air.

"Okay Bonnie just breath, Why does Kol need to talk to me?" Caroline asked her friend.

"I don't know. You didn't answer my question" Bonnie hissed at her best friend.

"Chill Bonnie. I was at the Laundrette to pick up my laundry...and I went into an undergarment store for you know what" she was embarrassed to say.

"Is that Caroline, Gimme the phone darling" Kol shouted from the kitchen. Bonnie gave him the phone and he went back into the kitchen where he left his phone with Klaus on the other line. Little did Caroline know that Klaus was listening to every detail that Caroline was giving Kol.

"Caroline darling, what colour were the undergarments you picked out?" Kol asked Mocking Caroline which made her blush red.

"Oh Kol you know I can't tell you that" she teased him.

"Caroline please, I won't tell" he begged and Klaus rolled his eyes at the immaturity that is his little brother.

"Let's just say that I picked blood Red colour undergarments with a black lining" she smirked "What do you say to that?" she teased.

"Well, Truth be told darling I think Nik would love to see you in that" he laughed as he knew Klaus was listening. Klaus quietly growled at Kol, it was so quiet only Kol could hear. Caroline had rolled her eyes at his remark than scoffed at him.

"Kol why did you really want me? I know you didn't want to talk underwear with me. So please spit it out" she said calmly.

"okay, okay as much as I loved that conversation lets get to the point" Kol said before Caroline butted in.

"Continue" She stated.

"well you know that me and Bonnie have been together for 4 years..." he paused and looked around the room to see if she was there, but he then realised that she was watching TV.

"Are you going to say what i think you are going to say?" she said excitedly before Kol cut her off.

"shhh...Let me finish women. Right where was I, oh yeah, so i was thinking that I should propose to Bonnie but I don't know what to say." he said truthfully while letting out a small sigh. Klaus was shocked at what he said while Caroline was jumping up and down like a loony tune.

"So have you got a ring yet?" she was very joyful at this moment.

"erm...No that is why I wanted to call you to see if you could help me pick one out for her" At this point, Klaus was happy that Kol asked that question but also confused as he wondered if Caroline still hates him for what he had done. But Klaus was also happy that his little brother was going to settle down with the witch. This had made Klaus a bit unhappy as he realised that his siblings could have love but he couldn't, he had lost that chance when he had portrayed Caroline several years ago.

"I would love that Kol" then she realised "how is that possible when I am in New York and you are all the way in Virginia, so how would that work out?" she was curious.

"Well, Good question. mmmm... Well it would look like you could stay here at the Mansion if it is okay with you?" Kol said, Klaus lit up with happiness at the sound of Caroline staying at the house he built. He wondered how long she would stay there. Maybe until the wedding day, as he recall that she is an event planner maybe Bonnie would want Caroline to help plan the wedding. His thoughts were all over the place.

* * *

It had been 30 minutes and Caroline was too busy talking to Kol about his proposal to her best friend Bonnie. Caroline was talking to Kol about the details about what could be in the wedding, the theme that they might have but Kol told Caroline that he would wait to see what Bonnie would want after he propose to her. Caroline continued by saying what kind of decorations they could have, which made Kol say,

"Gosh Caroline, you really know what you're talking about" he chuckled at Caroline.

"Well I was born to do this Kol. My job was an event planner so I have experience in this area" she replied proudly which then made Kol laugh.

"Caroline.." Kol said as he heard Klaus whisper from the phone that Caroline planned every event at her old school.

"Yeah"

"I heard that you planned all the events at the high school" he grinned before adding "Is that true?"

"Yeah it is. Who told you that?" she was puzzled by how he knew that.

"well, my big brother told me darling" he smirked as he heard Klaus,

"Kol.." Klaus growled.

"Which big brother? If I can remember you have two." she said, truthfully.

"the one and only..." he cleared his throat and continued, "Niklaus Mikaelson" Kol had his hand across his chest as lifted his chin up in a proud way.

"Really?" she said, dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah"

As Caroline was talking to Kol, what she did not realise is that there are about a dozen werewolves running around a couple of blocks way from where Caroline was standing. The wolves were in a variety of colours from pure white to pure grey. They were running towards a female vampire which was trying to escape the pack of wolves which are led by a witch, a Bennett witch. As the wolves were biting and ripping at the flesh on the young vampire, the witch glided her hand over the body and said,

"Sorry sweetie, you was collateral damage. They weren't suppose to harm you" she said, sadly. She then turned towards the wolves and added, "You were not suppose to harm her you fools" she heard the wolves whine. All of a sudden one of the wolves sensed a Vampire near by, only a few blocks away,

_"I sense a Vampire near by." _One of the wolves said to the rest, _"come on maybe this vampire is the one." _

_"Come on then, but this time, DO NOT KILL IT!" _a different wolf hissed.

As the wolves was searching for the Vampire which was Caroline, who they could smell. As they got to the block where Caroline was still standing while talking to Kol on the phone. The wolves started to sneakily, creep towards Caroline without making a sound and trying not to make her run away. Caroline heard a _Snap _of a twig, she turned around and the Wolves stood still. Caroline shrugged her shoulders and turned back around continuing her conversation with Kol. Caroline could smell and Natural, Earthy scent coming from the ally that she was in, she had smelt it before. She stood there wondering, thinking of when she had smelt it, it all came to her, _Klaus and Tyler_, Werewolves she thought to herself.

She turned around again "Oh no!"

"What is it Caroline" Kol asked.

"Werewolves" and as she said this, a dozen Werewolves had attacked her, bit into her flesh and she dropped her phone as Kol was still listening.

"_Kol what happened" _Klaus was curious.

"Werewolves brother" Kol said, Shocked. The next thing they heard was Caroline screaming.

"NO, Caroline" they both said in unison.

Caroline opened her eyes and she saw Damon with a Women, she raised her hands for him to pick her up but he just laughed and went to the phone that was lying on the pavement, looked at the caller ID and chuckled while glancing at Caroline,

"Why hello Kol" Damon said, Sardonically.

"Damon," Kol sounded confused "why do you have Caroline's phone?"

"Well, lets just say I have some business that need Caroline's help" Damon said, Slyly

"what's that suppose to mean" Kol was getting angry.

"Ahh, Now that would be telling"

Klaus and Kol could hear Caroline screaming with pain as Damon was still on the phone. Kol clenched his fist as his anger got worse. Klaus was quiet on the phone as he was trying to sense where Caroline and the Wolves were but he just couldn't find their scent. _Why the hell can I not sense her or those, about to be dead, Werewolves? It just doesn't make any sense. _Klaus thought to himself.

"Damon what are you doing to her?" Kol hissed

"And that is my cue to leave, Bye bye now" he mocked Kol.

Everything went silent, nothing could be heard.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading the 1st chapter, I hope that you like it...  
**_

_**I would love to know what you think about it, so please leave a review.**_

_**Give some ideas of what you might like to see in the future chapters.**_

_**oxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

I also want to thank you all for your response to the first chapter of my fanfic, I was happy that you enjoyed it. So thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following and favouring my story.

And here is the second chapter - enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Kol and Bonnie were sitting in the living room on the sofa as they are waiting for Klaus to ring them. They sat there for at least one hour, they were getting impatient. Kol hated sitting in one spot, he got up and walked towards the bar where a variety of scotch, Bourbon and spirits were kept and pour himself a drink. He turned towards Bonnie and held up the drink as he was offering her a drink but she shook her head. He shrugged and finished the glass he had in his hand before pouring more Bourbon in his glass. Bonnie walked up to her boyfriend and placed her hands on his shoulders and stared at him as she spoke,

"She might be okay, Kol" she assured him.

He shook his head in disapproval, "No love, you heard her scream" he looked towards the ground before finishing his second drink.

"Maybe she screamed while running away" she shrugged. Kol glanced at Bonnie.

"Do you have any concern about this?" he hissed.

"What are you trying to say? I don't care about my friend" she looked amused.

"No, Yes...erm No," He threw his hands in the air, "I don't know Bonnie" Kol was getting agitated.

"Look at me" Bonnie demanded, Kol looked at her "Klaus will call if he finds her" she held his face in the palms of her small delicate hands.

Kol lent into her touch, "What if Nik doesn't find her"

"sweetie, he will find her, I promise" she stated.

"what if he can't" Kol had a gawk expression appearing on his face.

"Trust me, he will"

"How?"

"Oh Kol, you know what Klaus is like. If he wants something, he won't stop until he finds it. He will probably sense Caroline so he'll follow where ever her scent leads him to." Kol smiled at Bonnie's remark.

Kol ask Sardonically "Nik knows Caroline's Scent.." Bonnie nodded, he then added "That is just really creepy, but then again Nik was or still is madly in love with her. you never know with them two" he put his hand over his heart and let out a sigh "So romantic"

Bonnie punched his arm lightly, "Kol, don't mock them"

"Oh come on. It is kind of Shakespearean," he started to laugh as he emphasis Shakespearean.

"what is so Shakespearean about them?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"oh you know, their forbidden love and all"

"their love isn't forbidden Kol" she sounded confused.

"Well, erm, they didn't go out because maybe Caroline thought you would, erm, judge her." he said, carefully.

"Why would we judge her?"

"Because Caroline judged Elena for even having feelings for Damon because he was bad, well apparently he's bad" he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh baby, you and your friends don't know the definition of bad," he smirked, "anyway back to Nik and Caroline, because Nik has done more damage than Damon, she felt that you would judge her if she went on a date with my brother" he said, truthfully.

"It is because he tried to kill everyone" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Baby, everyone has tried to kill people or has, ie, Damon killed Jeremy, Alaric, Lexi, Elijah, even your mother and has bitten you. Elena had killed Finn, Elijah, Rebekah and my dad but oh well he deserved it. Stefan had killed no one that I knew but still a lot in his Rippah times. Now Caroline haven't killed a lot of people as she is on an Animal diet, ew. My brother killed those people in the past because he was protecting his family." he looked into Bonnie's eyes to search for answers.

Bonnie looked down towards the floor as she just realised that her friends are no better than Klaus or his family as they have done damage just like Klaus had. Kol could see that Bonnie looked ashamed, so he walked up to his girlfriend, took her head into his hands and brought her head a few centimetre's away from his lips as they lightly touched. Bonnie forced Kol's lips to hers and kissed him passionately while relishing in the feeling of Kol's soft lips on to hers. Kol feverishly kissed Bonnie and dragged his hands through her hair, Bonnie gave him a throaty groan of pleasure. They were interrupted by a buzzing noise, Kol rolled his eyes and kissed Bonnie lightly ans walked to his phone. As he looked to see who the caller was, he realised it was Nik.

"Nik. Have you found her?"

Klaus was panting as he was breathless searching for Caroline, "No brother, I can't find her"

Kol turned towards Bonnie who was sitting on the sofa before he screamed, "WHAT!"

* * *

It was midnight and Caroline was being carried on someones shoulder, they were taking her somewhere, but she just didn't know where. Caroline had been blind folded, but she remember the scent which was from a place she had been before, she just couldn't recall where. She knew that she was still in New York, that was something that she did know. All of a sudden she came to a halt, the person lifted her down from their shoulder and placed her firmly on the floor. They removed her blind fold and she blinked her eyes rapidly to adjust to the light from the street lamp. When she saw who it was, she gasped in shock.

"Damon, Is that you?" she couldn't see him properly.

"Hello, Vampire Barbie" Damon said. He had a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Damon, what are you doing here. Matter of fact why are you here?" she said as she was becoming angry.

Damon just smirked at her and before she could say another word, Damon had snapped her neck like a twig. "Gosh, can she get anymore annoying" he said before he put her over his shoulder as he walked towards an abandon building.

* * *

It has been two days, two long days. Bonnie and Kol had still not heard from Caroline, they were getting worried. Kol had talked to Stefan about Caroline because he was her best friend and a brother that she never had. Kol had explained everything to Stefan, well what they think might have happened to her. Kol had told Stefan that Caroline might be in trouble, when Kol had explained this to Stefan, he was in Naples with Rebekah. Kol was still talking to Stefan when Bonnie entered the Garden,

"Stefan, do you think she is in trouble?" he asked, worried.

"I don't know Kol. She might be fine. She has friends in New York that likes to tease and frighten her," he said, "She gets scared easily" his tone was sarcastic.

"So you think it was a joke then?"

"yeah I think so" Stefan replied.

"Then why hasn't she called back?"

"Damn Kol, you do ask 1 million questions don't you" Stefan mocked Kol.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Why yes I am Kolly, Molely" Stefan laughed.

_Stefan are you tormenting my brother again?_ Rebekah shouted.

"Ahh, Bekah are you and Mr Salvatore having fun up there," he asked before he added, "and I mean fun" he emphasised the last word.

_Kol don't be such an Arse!_ she shouted to Kol.

"aha Kol, you are getting told by your little sister"

"Shut up Stefan," It was Kol's turn to mock Stefan. Kol and Stefan just laughed with each other.

_You two bicker like little children. _Rebekah said once they stopped laughing.

"Anyway Kol, Just give her time. Maybe her phone was dead and she forgot to charge it" Stefan stated.

"Oh okay, thanks Stefan," Stefan could hear Kol grinning at him.

"Speak to you later okay"

"Okay, why later?" Stefan wanted to know.

"I need to talk to you. It's not about Caroline okay."

"Okay. Bye." Stefan hung up.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning in New York. There were all kinds of birds singing to the warm breeze that was coming from the coast. There was the sound of car rushing down the streets as people were rushing to get to work. You could hear trees swaying as the sprinklers were watering the grass of the neighbours gardens. Caroline was in this old, worn down, musty smelling building, she could not hear a thing that was happening. Caroline is in a dream where she is being attacked by a dozen werewolves which they left big, gashing wounds all over her body and that Damon had snapped her neck. Caroline woke up instantly, she felt numb, numb all over her body. Her body feels different. _"That is strange" _she thought to herself. She looked at her body to see if her dreams were real, she found that there were no marks on her. This made her sigh in relief, "_thank god that was only a nightmare," _she thought. Caroline then realised that she was in an unfamiliar surroundings, she was taking every single detail that was around her. As she continued to look around, she jumped back in horror to find Damon sitting on a rocking chair reading 'Twilight'.

"What is with this Bella chick. Why have this book made Vampires seem like fairies?" he said to himself. He looked away to find Caroline awake. He put the book down and crossed his fingers together and put his head into his hands as he glanced at Caroline.

"Well hey Blondie, how was your beauty sleep, well sleep?" he grinned at her.

"Damon, what am I doing here?" Caroline felt sore and annoyed at the same time.

"Hakuna Matata Caroline" he chuckled as he said this.

"A what?" she heard it before but can't remember where.

"It means no worries, for the rest of you days." Damon sang these lines. Caroline looked towards the floor trying really hard to remember where those words came from, then it hit her,

"Are you quoting Lion King to me" Now she is angry.

"yay, round of applause to the blonde girl for remembering Lion King wohoo" Damon clapped his hands as he mocked Caroline.

"Don't you sass me mister." Caroline felt like her head was going to explode.

"keep your hair on little Vamp, there is a reason why I am here." he stated while raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh please tell"

"That I can't do, you have to figure it out yourself" he just loves teasing her.

"Why the hell not" she is getting frustrated with him. "Give me a hint then" she really wanted to know.

"That I can do," he grinned, she rolled her eyes at him in annoyance, "The truth lays within the mirror, a glance will not show it, you must simply stare, stare then the truth will show itself.

"You gave me a _Bloody Riddle_"

"Yes, now have fun." Damon said before he strolled out of the door.

Caroline slammed her hands down on this damp, moldy, burnt looking four-post bed. She got up from the bed and looked around the room to find a mirror. _Where the hell is that Bloody mirror? He could have had the decency to tell me where the mirror is._ She started to search the room that she was staying in, but there was no mirror in sight. She walked out of the door and into a hallway where she noticed several rooms that stretched to the stairs at the other end. She quietly opened the first two door, there was nothing in them rooms. She checked two other rooms but they look like patient room in a hospital, she immediately stopped as she realised "_I'm in the old hospital that burnt down 5 years ago by crazy patients." _She said to herself, She knew exactly where she was. She looked into another room, it was a bathroom. She walked around the corner of the room where there were several mirrors hanging on the wall. She marched towards a mirror and closed her eyes before taking a huge amount of air and then breathed, she looked dead in the middle of the ruined mirror. Caroline glanced at the mirror for 5 seconds, nothing happened. Caroline looked away from it, she was getting angry which made her glanced at it again, that is when everything changed.

"What the," she asked herself. She forced even more, she thought she was seeing things. That is when the truth showed itself, the sclera of her beautiful eyes turned black with golden orbs in the centre of them. The veins under her eyes escaped to the surface as her fangs extended, if fact she could see another pair of fangs appearing behind them. It shocked her so she flashed away from the mirror, quicker than usual. She wanted to know more, she went back to the mirror, she looked at it carefully then suddenly a hiss rolled off her tongue. She placed her hands over her mouth and said,

"No, No, No this can not be happening. How is this even possible." she asked

"How can I be a Flipping Hybrid?" a confused expression came across her face, she then added "DAMON!"

Damon came walking into the room, amused. He saw Caroline sitting on the floor with her head in her hands and rocking back and forth on her butt. As she heard Damon walking towards her she stared daggers at him,

"Damon what have you done?" she demanded.

"Oh Blondie you finally figured it out," he laughed, he became shocked when Caroline had him up against the wall by his throat.

"I will ask you one more time Damon, what have you done?"

"Alright fine, I will coöperate only because you are now stronger than me." he rolled his eyes.

"Explain please, I'm intrigued." Caroline stood there with her arms crossed.

Damon straightened his Black, leather jacket before he started to explain, "Vampire Barbie, you have been used as an experiment for a witch, or shall I say a Bennett witch," he smirked. "she is into this dark magic juju stuff. Part of Bonnie's family is dark, they try dark magic. Anyway she wanted to see if she could create a hybrid with a vampire." he shrugged

"There is something you aren't telling me Damon" she stated.

"Yes because you are now going to meet the witch that created you," he smiled while offering his hand to Caroline. She scoffed and barged past Damon.

"Lead the way" she hissed.

* * *

Caroline and Damon had walked around the abandoned hospital, searching for the room the Witch is in for 10 minutes. The corridors and rooms of the hospital were old, Musty, burnt it was just indescribable. Caroline was in her own little world, "_I feel sorry for the people who got trapped and burned alive because of those stupid, crazy people."_ Caroline thought to herself. Her face then lit up in happiness, "_Well that is one thing that hasn't changed" _Caroline soon got bored, "Do you even know where you are going?"

"Erm...nooo i don't" he said sardonically

"Don't get cocky with me Damon" Caroline snapped at Damon. Damon rolled his eyes,

"We're here." he showed her the door.

As Damon opened the door, Caroline entered the room before Damon. Caroline looked around the room, she was taking in every detail that was in the room. Caroline's attention turned to a small witch that was sitting in the centre of this room. When the witch saw Caroline looking at her, she stopped what she was doing, she raised to her feet and walked towards Caroline. Once she was in front of Caroline, she placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders and saw that Caroline is in transition,

"Hello. You must be Caroline, I'm Miranda Bennett but you can call me Miranda."

"What did you do to me?" Caroline wanted to know.

Miranda sighed, "Well, I have this grimoire," She paused "there is this spell that my family have been trying to get right. It is a spell to create a Hybrid from a Vampire with no Werewolf blood. To be able to do that we need a Vampire of course, Werewolf venom, a full moon and a witch. Something else has to happen, I can't figure it out. You are in transition, which I think you already knew." She took a long breath, "You have 1 week maybe 2 to figure out how to complete the transition." She explained which left Caroline worried.

"How will I figure it out?" she asked Miranda.

"That I don't know, Hold on" she walked over to her grimoire and read a page, she then added "It might come to you in a blackout, in a dream or it won't at all." she glanced at Caroline who is now pacing back and forth of the room.

"What happens if I can't figure it out?" she looked a the witch and saw a sad expression on her face as she looked towards the floor, "I will die" Caroline finally said.

"I'm afraid so dear Caroline" she finally said. Caroline then glanced towards Damon,

"How could you do this to me Damon, what is wrong with you?" Damon just shrugged and the Blonde hybrid.

* * *

Caroline dragged her feet through the door of her apartment, it was really quiet...too quiet. _Where is Sara? _she thought to herself. The only thing that she wanted to do is have a long bubble bath, that was the only thing she wanted. Her body felt so numb it was like there were weights dragging behind her. She walked into her bedroom and flung herself on to her king size bed, "_It's good to be back."_ she let out a sigh of relief. She looked at the ceiling of her room, "My neck is killing me" she said to herself. She raised from her cosy bed, walked into the bathroom and ran the hot water as she poured jasmine flavoured bath salts. She got out of her ruined, bloody clothing and got into the bathtub.

"ouch" She said as she stepped into the bath containing hot water. She laid down into the bath and started to relax.

Caroline's roommate, Sara, entered the apartment. She had just came back from a jog around Prospect Park. She heard someone singing in Caroline's room, she creeped to Caroline's room and knocked on the door,

"Hello, who 's in there?" Sara wanted to know. That is when Caroline came out of the door to find a stunned Sara outside her room,

"Hey Sara" Caroline told a stunned Sara.

"Where the hell have you been? Kol rang up, he sounded scared because he heard you scream on the phone." she stated.

"oh erm.." _What to say, What to say? _she quickly added_ "_Some people from the Nightclub thought it would be a great idea to abduct me"

"Then why did you say Werewolves?" Sara seems confused because Caroline is acting strange.

Caroline had to think, she got an idea, "I thought it was a Werewolf because you know Full moon and all. It turned out it was a Husky ripping through garbage." _that sounded believable, _She thought. She quickly asked "I am now going to call Kol and Bonnie okay" she smiled at Sara.

Caroline turned on her heels and walked back into her bedroom, walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water and started to drink it. She dialled Kol's number.

Kol is sitting on the sofa watching Fast and Furious 6 (he has a thing for Action movies), Bonnie is sitting on a stool in the kitchen reading Harry Potter. Bonnie heard a buzzing noise coming from Kol's phone, she looked at the Caller ID which read Unknown,

"Kol someone is calling you" Bonnie told Kol. Kol shouted back to her,

"Answer it darling. It is getting to the fun part of the movie" Bonnie rolled her eyes at him "_He gets easily entertained." _she smirked before answering, "Hello?"

"Bonnie hey" Caroline and Bonnie's face lit up when they heard each others voice.

"Caroline where were you, Me and Kol had been worried sick about you" Bonnie wanted to know about her friend.

"I will explain soon, Can I talk to Kol?" she really needed to talk to him.

"Yeah sure," Bonnie pulled away from the phone, "Kol, Caroline wants you" she shouted.

"Caroline" he said before he Vamp-speed to Bonnie who gave him the phone, "How are you, Where were you?" he demanded.

"It'll all be explained soon, okay." Kol nodded his head, Caroline continued "What I wanted to know is when can I come to the Mansion?"

"Anytime, well the sooner the better really" Kol grinned.

"How is Sunday? I know it is two days away but..." she got cut off by Kol.

"It's perfect darling, do you want me to pick you up from the airport?"

"No it's okay, I'll get a Taxi" she calmly told him.

"Okay, Bye Caroline"

"Goodbye Kol, See you soon." She hung up.

Kol turned towards where Bonnie was standing and he walked up to her and gave her a feather like kiss on her head. He looked into her eyes while holding her small head into his strong hands. she smiled lovingly at him and they stood there for several minutes in comfortable silence, just staring at each other. Kol the began talking,

"Caroline will be here Sunday, I also want to spend time with my family and I want them to stay here. Your friends can stay as well, I want us to spend time with the people we care about for a while considering we haven't seen them for a while. what do you say?" he searched her face to give him a clue to what she is thinking,

"Yes Kol I would love that" She smiled at him. Kol held his phone out and started to text his sibling, "_I would like to invite you to the Mansion as I want to spend time with you" _Kol sent the message to Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah before typing another message, "_Me and Bonnie would like to invite you to the Mansion as she wants to spend time with her friends, please accept this invitation ;)". _Kol had sent this to Stefan, Elena and Caroline. _  
_

"Message sent darling" he glanced at Bonnie with a devilish smile.

* * *

Caroline is standing in the gateway of the airport as she has just arrived in Virginia. Caroline walked to the Luggage bay so that she could collect her suitcases. Caroline wheeled the trolley containing her luggage as she waited for a Taxi,

Caroline whistled, "Yeah Taxi" she shouted. A taxi parked in front of her, the taxi driver put her luggage in the back of the car. Once she sat in the car he asked,

"Where to love?"

"Mystic Falls, Please" she gave him a warm smile before adding, "Back home at last" she stared out of the window.

* * *

Back at the Mansion, Kol and Bonnie were waiting in the foyer of the house when someone knocked on the door. Kol opened the door to Stefan and Rebekah, Kol went to hug his little sister while Bonnie hugged Stefan. Kol then shook Stefan's hand while Bonnie hugged Rebekah, Rebekah is the first to speak,

"Who is staying then?" she wondered.

"Well, Elijah should be here soon, Elena as well. Caroline is on her way from the Airport and I don't know about Nik" Kol said, truthfully.

"Wait what, did I hear straight? Caroline is coming?" Stefan sounded excited, Rebekah looked at him funny,

"Stefan you look like a child who is about to receive a lollipop" Rebekah mocked him.

Stefan frowned at her,"Hey, she is my best friend Bekah. I haven't seen her in years." he stated.

"Yeah Stefan, she is coming. She has left the airport so she should be here in about 30 minutes." Kol told and excited Stefan.

Stefan just nodded at Kol before asking, "So where is my room?"

"I'll show you, Bekah you know where your room is" Kol beamed at his sister.

"At least have the decency to help me carry these" Rebekah opened her hands while pointing at her luggage.

Elijah is driving down the road towards his family's Mansion. On the radio of his car, 'Sexy and i know it' started playing which Elijah started singing to it. Little did Elijah know that the car behind him was Elena's car, she could hear him singing to LMFAO. Elijah stopped singing when he wondered, "_Why did my brother wanted to see us now, now of all time. Why does he want the family together? What is he up to" _Elijah thought to himself. He continued to sing, as he pulled up outside of the Mansion he heard a familiar voice,

"Elijah, I didn't know you could sing" It was Elena.

"Elena" he smiled at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Kol and Bonnie invited me" she looked sideways at him, "what are you doing here?"

"The same reason you are here. What is my little brother up to?" Elena shrugged at him, Elijah is suspicious.

They both walked up towards the Mansion, Elijah opened the door and to their surprise, Rebekah is chasing Kol and Stefan who are playing piggy in the middle. Elena looked at Elijah who gave her an _'I'm Sorry' _look, Elena smiled while Elijah said "Well, Can't you tell we're back"

"This is gonna be fun" Elena said Sarcastically, then suddenly Kol shouted,

"Big brother" he hugged Elijah, "and the lovely Elena" he smiled warmly to her while Bonnie ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Elena glad your here, Caroline should be here soon. Come on, I will show you where you'll be staying" Bonnie grabbed so of Elena's luggage and started walking towards the stairs, Elena followed her.

"Elijah, are you tapping that?" Kol grinned like a fool at his brother. Elijah slapped the back of his head,

"No you idiot. Elena was driving behind me, I didn't realise it was her until I got out of the car" Elijah shrugged.

"Do you still like her, and I mean like like" Kol raised his eyebrows at Elijah.

"You are certainly a moron, now that's putting it nicely. You are the king of Morons brother" Elijah laughed at him as Kol frowned. Elijah continued quietly so that Elena couldn't hear, "Yes and to make it worse...she heard me sing." Kol's amused,

"You sing?" Kol said, intrigued.

Just as Elijah was about to say anything, there was another loud knock on the door. Kol walked to the door, when he opened the door Caroline stood there puzzled,

"Why can I hear Elijah" she asked.

"Come in and see" Kol tested. Caroline entered the Mansion to find someone screaming her name, it was Bonnie and Elena

"Caroline" Elena and Bonnie said in unison as they ran down the stairs.

"Hey" Caroline said warmly before they gave each other a three-way hug. Once they had released Caroline, Stefan walked into the foyer, Stefan and Caroline embraced,

"Caroline, I missed you" Stefan said quietly to her ear.

Caroline giggled "I missed you to" She panted a kiss on his cheek. Stefan returned the kiss. Caroline walked towards Rebekah,

"Caroline, you alright" she gave Caroline a hug, Caroline froze a moment and then returned her hug.

Caroline walked to Elijah and looked at him, asking permission to hug him,

"Come here Caroline" she smiled and he embraced her. He sensed something wrong with her but ignored it and kept hugging her. He finally pulled away.

She looked at everyone before she asked, "so where will I be staying then?

* * *

Rebekah was the person who offered to show Caroline where she will be sleeping. As they walked up the wide staircase, they were then greeted by the spacious, long hallways which had several rooms on each side. Caroline halted when she saw this, It had reminded her when Damon was showing her where the Witch was. Rebekah realised that Caroline suddenly stopped, she walked up to Caroline to see why she stopped in the middle of the hallway,

"oh erm, it's just that it is brought back memories. That's all" Caroline finally moved her feet in the correct direction.

"well here is your room, it's pretty big" Bekah said as she opened the door to Caroline's room.

As Caroline entered the room, she was absolutely gobsmacked. The room was beautiful. It has a Four-Post bed made from Elm wood, the duvet was Electric Blue and White Vintage pattern. Beside a large mirror that is also made of Elm, was several paintings of Nature, a picture of a guardian angel and a crying, lonely boy. _They are Beautiful _Caroline thought to herself. In the far corner there was a bathroom and opposite it were french doors leading into a Walk-in Wardrobe. She looked forwards to see another pair of french doors which led to a balcony it had a Cream coloured love seat next to the doors.

"This room is beautiful" she said to Rebekah in awe.

"Yes it is. Well I will let you unpack" Rebekah left the room.

Back downstairs Elijah wanted to know if Caroline knew that his other brother is joining them,

"I don't know Elijah," Kol said, he then added quietly "Nik hasn't replied to any of my messages"

"Wait what, Klaus is coming?" he looked towards Bonnie who shrugged,

"I don't know Stefan why?

"Because he owe's me a new Pool table" Stefan said proudly, Rebekah punched his arm.

"Stefan what is wrong with you?" Elena teased Stefan. Stefan cocked his head to one side while adding,

"What do you mean?" he is curious. _What have I said? _

"Your more like Kol now?" she started laughing which made everyone else laugh apart from Kol and Stefan who looked at each other in confusion.

"She is right Stefan, You've lost your touch since you have travelled with my sister" Elijah mocked Stefan as Stefan glared at him.

Suddenly the doors of the Mansion swung open and Klaus strolled it. Everyone walked into the foyer to see who has just barged into the House and when they saw that it is Klaus, the girls gasped, Elijah dragged his hand across his face and Kol and Stefan glanced towards the stairs hoping Caroline hadn't heard Klaus coming in.

"Why Nik it is great to see you" Kol said, then quickly added before anyone said anything "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Didn't think I had to" he raised his eyebrows towards Kol then gave him a devilish smile. "So what did I miss?"

* * *

As everyone, apart from Caroline, was sitting in the living room, Kol, Elijah, Stefan and Klaus were talking and catching up. Bonnie, Elena and Rebekah were walking about weddings which caught Kol attention.

Caroline was walking down the stairs when she could here that everyone was getting, she stopped half way when she heard a familiar, british voice coming from the Living room. Elena and Rebekah heard Caroline gasped in horror, they walked to the stairs where they saw Caroline standing dead still,

"Caroline what's wrong" they said in unison. When Klaus heard Caroline's name being called he started to walk towards the stairs when he saw her,

"Caroline, It's nice to see you" he said seductively.

"Klaus" she hissed

* * *

_**Thank you for reading the 2nd chapter, I hope that you like it...  
**_

_**I would love to know what you think about it, so please leave a review.**_

_**Give some ideas of what you might like to see in the future chapters.**_

_**PS: Sorry if there are any mistakes. ;)**_

_**oxox**_


	3. Chapter 3

I also want to thank you all for your response to the second chapter of my fanfic, I was happy that you enjoyed it. So thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following and favouring my story.

And here is the third chapter - enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Everyone was standing dead still, not wanting to move a muscle. There was nothing that could be heard, everyone held their breath, they didn't want to make a sound. They just stood there in the foyer, waiting for someone to speak. Elijah was glancing towards Elena, Elena was glancing at Stefan, Stefan glanced at Rebekah, Rebekah glanced at Kol and Kol and Bonnie were staring back and forth while Klaus and Caroline stared at each other. Caroline broke the contact between Klaus and stared at Bonnie and Kol who gave her an apologetic shrug. Stefan broke the silence,

"Well, isn't this awkward" Stefan said, amused by the continuous silence.

"Shut up Stefan" Rebekah hissed quietly, she elbowed Stefan in the ribs.

"What," Stefan turned to Rebekah, "It is kind of amusing" a grin widened on his face.

"Stefan," Elijah angrily said Stefan's name, Stefan just looked at the older original.

"Elijah, what is wrong with you?" Stefan asked the original.

"Nothing Stefan," Elijah rubbed his eyes before he continued, "It's just this isn't a laughing or joking matter." He said, honestly.

Stefan turned towards Caroline and Klaus who were still staring daggers at each other, not even talking. Stefan got a bit curious about the communication between his friends. He started to wonder, "_What has Klaus done to Caroline this time. She looks terrified or horrified, I don't know. Should I ask? mmm Decisions, Decisions" _Stefan thought, she is his best friend. It is the right thing for him to do is ask her what is wrong. Stefan took in a breath before he cleared his throat,

"Caroline, What is wrong?" everyone looked at him. "What has he done to you?" Stefan blurted out.

Klaus turned towards Stefan, he looked at Stefan with a fierce look as if addressing _Are you actually asking her that?. _Stefan returned Klaus's stare before walking towards a shock looking Caroline. Stefan Grabbed one of her shoulders with his left hand, tilted her face away from Klaus and everyone else, then he gave her a look as if asking _Has he hurt you? _Caroline finally looked into Stefan's eyes while shaking her head, implying No. Caroline found her voice,

"What is he doing here?" everyone's attention was on Caroline.

"I invited him" Kol answered her question. Caroline looked at him. "He's my brother Care" Kol said nicely while defending his brother. Caroline nodded at him and gave him a smile, she understood.

"I know Kol, I'm sorry." they smiled at each other.

"Caroline" Klaus said quietly but she ignored him. She just didn't want to cause a scene and ruin everyone's time.

"Girl's do you want to go in the Garden and catch up?" Caroline asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"Let's go" Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie replied in unison.

"Try not to listen boys. We know how noisy you get" Elena shouted from the kitchen.

* * *

As they were making their way through the luxurious kitchen, They walked through the French double doors and on to the patio that has a Picnic bench made of Walnut. As they kept walking through the Garden, they walk past the swimming pool which has a Bar that is in the middle of the pool, it was stunning. Near the Swimming pool, there was a stone waterfall which are called a Dallas pool, it had a variety of species of Fish. Towards the back of the Garden was a sheltered area where there was a Black marble fireplace with four cream armchairs that was around a large coffee table. Caroline admired the beauty of the Mikaelson's Back Garden,

"Rebekah, your garden is breath-taking" she said in awe.

Rebekah smiled at Caroline, "Yeah I know. My brother sure knows how to decorate" This remark made Bonnie go red, she knew who Bekah was talking about.

"Was it Elijah?" Elena asked. Rebekah shook her head from side to side.

"Kol?" Rebekah gave Caroline an _Are You Serious? _Expression

"It was Klaus." Elena and Caroline looked at each other in astonishment.

"Yup. When it comes to art and design, Nik loves to take control" She rolled her eyes.

Caroline started to laugh "Well I will give him points for that"

"Can I ask you a question?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Rebekah and Elena already knew Bonnie's question.

"erm...What is going on between you and Klaus?" Caroline's face had fallen, she gave out a sigh.

"Nothing is going on between us?" she lied.

"I beg a differ" Rebekah contradicted Caroline.

"There in nothing going on between us, but I am mad at him" Caroline stated.

"Go on" Bonnie added. Caroline sighed again.

"When Tyler got back from being unsired by Klaus. I found out a few weeks later that he cheated on me with this wolf that helped him and others from being sired. I had growing feeling for your brother, Yes I'll admit that. I broke up with Tyler the same day that i thought Klaus had died. That is why I lefted Mystic Falls to go to New York." She took a breath, "Four years later I get a phone call from Bonnie or Elena I can't remember saying that Klaus had not died. I thought that he would have followed me to New York but...I only ran into him once. His excuse of being in New York was because he had business that needed to be dealt with. So that is my I'm mad at him but also those feelings have gone." Caroline started to twist her fingers when she glanced up, her friends had an amazed expression on their faces.

"Erm Caroline, you do know that Klaus had lived in New York for the past 5 years" Rebekah replied, she gave a stern look at Caroline.

"What?" She screeched.

"Didn't you know" Elena asked her dumbfounded friend.

"No I never!" Caroline was in complete shock.

* * *

Stefan and Kol were sitting on the sofa that was in the Living Room, they were playing a game of Soccer on Playstation 4. Kol was very competitive at the game. When Stefan' player was running toward the goal, Kol would either stand in front of Stefan to block his view of the TV or he would simply put his hands over Stefan' eyes. Kol hated losing, he knew Stefan was better than him but he just couldn't deal with the fact that someone is better than him. Klaus was standing by the bar with Elijah, Klaus picked up a glass as well as 'Knob creek' whiskey while pouring the liquid into his glass. Klaus offered Elijah a glass, he gladly accepted Klaus' offer. Elijah glanced at Klaus in confusion, he wanted to know what is wrong with Caroline and if his brother had hurt her in any way.

"Niklaus, do you know what is wrong with the lovely Caroline?" Elijah gave Klaus a concerned look.

"No I don't brother" Klaus turned his head away from Elijah.

"It seems that you might have a glimpse of what you might have done."

Klaus turned towards Elijah, Angered "what gives you the idea that I have something to do with it?"

Elijah remained calm "Well it seemed to me that when you walked into the house she became quiet, confused and frustrated"

"I don't if it was me, maybe she might have found out?" Klaus turned away from Elijah in shame.

"What do you mean?" Elijah wanted to know.

"Well I erm..." Klaus started to say before he got cut off by Kol.

"He slept with a Werewolf brother" Kol said from the living room while focusing on the TV. Stefan then replied,

"The same werewolf that Caroline' Ex-Boyfriend Tyler cheated on her with." Stefan said more quietly so that the girls don't here them.

"Shut Up you two, they might hear you." Klaus hissed.

Elijah started laughing, "Oh I do not think that is why she is mad at you, Niklaus"

"And why is that Brother?" Klaus was eager to know.

"Well, for one when I went to visit her she never talked about you. Well about that topic" Elijah smiled before Stefan said,

"And second no-one had told her"

"And three," Kol paused the game that him and Stefan were still playing, he turned to his brother "Me, Bonnie, Stefan, Rebekah, Elena and Elijah went to visit her but you were a shy coward and only accidental bumped into her once in 5 years that you spent in New York" Klaus started to walk to Kol because he called him a shy coward before Elijah Vamp-Speed in front of him,

"Leave it Niklaus" Elijah growled, "Your brother is right Klaus. You didn't make the effort to talk to her." Elijah said

"Well, she wouldn't have wanted to see me" His face saddened, Elijah could see Klaus' pain. Elijah grabbed both of Klaus' shoulders and looked at him in the eyes,

"Niklaus! I want you to look at me, accept what ever I am about to tell you." Klaus turned his head back towards Elijah, their eyes locked.

"Yes?" Klaus replied.

Elijah began to whisper, "On the day that you and Tyler Lockwood were meant to have die, Caroline found out that Tyler Slept with a Werewolf. She knows her name...That's not the point"

"Then get to it brother" Klaus questioned, cheerless.

"grr, my point is that Caroline went looking for you, when she heard about your death...she cried and she left town." Elijah' words made Klaus look at him in realisation that Caroline had feelings for him.

Kol saw Klaus' expression and he added to comfort his brother "She did have feeling for you brother," he continued "She just didn't admit it to herself" He shrugged and walked up to Klaus and pattered his right, muscular shoulder.

* * *

The girls were still sitting in the lounging area of the Garden. They have had a few glasses of wine, friendly jokes about Rebekah' brother in which she laughed with them. They were munching on Twinkies, variety of potato chips, Peanut butter sandwiches, fizzy pop, biscuits and some juicy fruit. They were asking Caroline about her job and New York as Elena and Bonnie haven't been there before. Bonnie was talking about Kol to her friends which made Rebekah stick her tongue out while squinting her eyes in disgust,

"ewww, Bonnie don't talk about my brother like that" Rebekah closed her eyes and stuck her fingers in her eyes while making a sound so she couldn't hear the conversation.

"oh Bekah, you're so childish" they all flew back into their chair and burst into laughter.

"Bekah you're so funny" Elena continued to laugh.

"I think we should play a game." Caroline said to her friends.

"What kind of game," Rebekah was curious but also intrigued.

"We give you two choices and you have to choose which one you prefer" Caroline explained.

"Yeah that sounds like fun" Rebekah and Elena said at the same time.

"I don't know, It is getting late." Rebekah was looking at Bonnie with puppy eyes as she was begging Bonnie to say yes. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she finally gave in.

"Caroline what do you prefer, Guys with Light hair like blonde, strawberry blonde or dark hair brown or black?" Elena asked.

"Ermm..definitley guys with Blonde hair" she said, cheerfully.

"Elena, Would you rather be eternal or human?" Caroline asked

"Well I would like to be a human because I can have a family and grow old with the love of my life but I like being a vampire because you could spend eternity with the man you love and want." she said, truthfully. They all nodded in approval.

"Rebekah, Do you prefer a Bad boy or a Good guy that treats you well?" Bonnie asked.

"A good guy so that they don't treat you like crap" she stated the truth.

"Okay so Bonnie, Would you rather be Werewolf or Vampire?" Rebekah asked Bonnie.

"Vampire so that I can be with the people I love for like ever and i don't want to bite you" Bonnie chuckled at the last line.

They continued to play the game, mocking each other because of they questions that were asked or the answers that were given to them. Caroline saw that it was getting late,

"I'm now going to be okay" Caroline told them.

"Good night" they said in unision. Bonnie quickly added, "We decided that we should have a family dinner, it is okay?"

"Of course, I think it sounds amazing" She chuckled at her friends before leaving them.

Caroline walked through the big, spacious kitchen and looked in the fridge for a blood bag. As she opened the door she could see that they had her favourite type of blood, B+. She smiled to herself and she picked one out of the draw of the fridge, grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured some of the thick, red liquid until it reached the top. She carried the glass through to the living room, she realised that the boys were watching a movie, Scary movie 3. She tipped toed her way through the living room when someone said,

"We can hear you creeping your way out of here." Kol chuckled at her. Klaus then replied,

"The smell of the blood in your glass doesn't help you to sneak your way past us, love" Klaus added while keeping his eyes on the TV screen.

"I wasn't sneaking Klaus, I just didn't want to disturb your movie" she stated, "Well good night boys" she waved at them.

"Good night darling, hope you have pleasant dreams with me in it?" Kol joked, smirking at Kol,

"I'll try not to. Oh Kol you know me, I just can't help myself" she started to laugh.

"Good Night Care" Stefan added, smiling warmly at her.

"Good Night Caroline" Elijah added, Waving at her.

"Good Night, love" Klaus finally added.

She turned to the foyer, went up the stairs, walked through the hallway and into her bedroom. She went into the Shower, washed her hair and body, got out and changed into her PJ's and got into her Comfortable, Silky covered bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Caroline suddenly woke up from the brightness of the sun had is shining through the window and lighting up the room. Caroline rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and stretched her arms behind her. She let out a mighty yawn, she had never slept this good before. She glanced at the clock that was on the nightstand in the room, it read 9:30am. _It is quite early _she thought to herself she got out of her bed and walked towards her Wardrobe, grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. As she entered the bathroom, she went to the sink and filled it with warm, soapy waterand began to wash her face and then dried it with a towel. She then applied her concealer on her cheeks and under her eyes, she then applied mascara so that her eyelashes were thick and long but suitable. Caroline finally grabbed the black eye liner pencil and held her bottom eyes lid while colouring it in black. When she finished, she walked back into the wardrobe where she slid on a Purple, Louis Vuitton dress that is just above knee-length. Suddenly there was a small knock at the door, Caroline shouted,

"Come in"

"Erm...Caroline" Klaus appears behind the door, "Are you changing?" he asks.

"Hey Klaus, erm...no i'm not. what's up?" she shouted from the wardrobe.

"Me, Bonnie and Kol made everyone breakfast, yours is ready if you want it" he replied shyly.

"aww thanks, erm what is it?" she was curious.

"pancakes with a variey of syrup, fruit, nuts and chocolate" he told her.

"okay I'll come now" she finally said as she walks out from the wardrobe, Klaus' jaw dropped in awe,

"wow" he finally found his voice.

"What? Is it too much" she was desperate to know.

Klaus shook his head from left to right, "No Caroline. You look stunning. Come on before you pancakes get cold" He smile at her. They stood there, staring at each other for a while and she finally walked through her door with Klaus behind her. As they were walking down the stairs, they were having a light conversation about what pancakes taste better with, Caroline loves Pancakes with fruit while Klaus like them with Fruit and nuts. Downstairs they could hear Caroline and Klaus laughing which made everyone happy.

"So you two finally made up?" Kol teased both of them. Kol and Stefan were chuckling at Kol's remark.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked Kol.

"Well, Yesterday you were ignoring him and now you are laughing with him?" Kol looked confused by the situation.

"Well, I was exhausted yesterday and It was a shock to see him yesterday because it was unexpected. Yeah I was annoyed that no-one told me that he was coming," she looked at Klaus "No that I'm implying that I hate having you hear," she turned back to Kol " I just figure I should talk to him, so it isn't awkward between everyone." Kol gave her a warm smile, Elijah mouthed _Thank you _to her while the girls stared at her, it was making Caroline uncomfortable,

"What's wrong Elena? Why you staring at me? it's making me uncomfortable." Caroline turned red.

"That dress Caroline" Everyone looked at her dress, "You look stunning" Elena stated,

"No she looks Hot" Rebekah winked at her. He boys nodded in agreement, Including Elijah.

"Where did you get it?" Bonnie wondered as she admired the beautiful dress that was in front of her.

"I got it from New York, It's a Louis Vuitton"

"Give us a twirl, Care" Kol shouted, Caroline twirled and started laughing with her friends. Caroline walked into the Kitchen where she found a whole tray of Pancakes. Caroline took 3 of the pancakes, placed them on a plate and grabbed the bowl of dried fruit as she took her place at the dinning table and started to eat.

"Are they nice?" she heard a deep, british accent coming towards her.

"They are delicious thank you" she smiled at him before saying "I'm sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean to ignore you..." Klaus interrupted her,

"Yes you were, Caroline" he looked at her, "You have every right to be, so i'm going to apologize instead. I'm sorry for the pain that you suffered because of me, It won't happen again." He smiled at her as her looked into her crystal blue eyes, Caroline spoke,

"You promise?" she asked the hybrid,

"I promise" he took the loose strand of hair that was falling in front of her face. He placed it back behind her ear as he lightly touched her skin causing Electrical impulses going wild inside of her body, "There you go"

"Thank you" They stared at each other with affectionate, lost in their own little world when someone coughed,

"Are you finished Caroline?" Bonnie asked, amused.

"huh? erm..what?" Caroline stuttered. Klaus looked away and walked away from Bonnie and Caroline.

"With your plate?" _Well this is getting interesting _Bonnie thought to herself.

"Yeah sure," Bonnie smiled at her, Caroline gave her an evil stare which made Bonnie burst into laughter as she took the plates to Kol who was washing the dishes.

* * *

Two hours later, Caroline wanted to test Klaus' drawing skills. Caroline walked into the foyer from the sauna and walked into the living room, she stood in the door way while looking around the living room in her search for Klaus,

"Has anyone seen Klaus?" Caroline shouted.

"I think he might be in the Gym" Elija replied from the couch as he continues to read his book.

"Nope I've already Checked"

"Have you tried the gallery?" Elijah asked as he turned to face her, she nodded her head.

"Have you looked in his Bedroom," Elijah smirked at her.

"Elijah!" she whined, he put his hand to his heart and opened his mouth as if in shock,

"Hey," he raised his hands up in defeat, "That was not what I was implying but clearly you were" he said as he mocked her.

"Has the lovely Caroline got hots from our brother," they both turned to find Rebekah walking into the room.

"No," Caroline protested.

"Aww, Caroline you know I'm only fooling around" Elijah told a flustered Caroline.

"Elijah, leave poor Caroline alone" Elena said as she enters the room from the foyer. She walked up to Elijah and playfully punched his arm.

"All I wanted to know is where Klaus is" Caroline was impatient, she just wanted to know. As she got angry, her eyes turned black with golden orbs, black veins appeared under her eyes, her canines extended. Caroline quickly turned around before anyone saw her, she didn't want to tell them yet. Suddenly she realised, she has a week or two until she is gone for good, forever. She had been her two days, she still have at least 5 to 12 days to have found a way to complete her transition. She took a long, deep breath and turned back around and Elena said,

"He's outside. I do not know what he is doing, I think her is playing soccer with Stefan" Elena explained,

Caroline smiled at Elena, "Thank you" Caroline walked out of the french doors and on to the patio of the back garden. Back in the house Elena was looking at Elijah in a dissaproval way as she had her arms folded over her chest,

"I can not believe you just did that" she tried to contain her laugh, Elijah stared her and shrugged,

"I don't know what I did wrong?" he lied. Elena playfully slapped the back of his head.

"Bad Elijah, Very Naughty" then she started to laugh which made him laugh as well. Rebekah stared at then in confusion, _What is wrong with them? _she thought.

"What has gotten in to the pair of you?" Rebekah cocked her head to the side, amused.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked a dumbfounded Rebekah.

"I can see the sexual tension between the pair of you" Rebekah truthfully said.

Elijah and Elena look at each other until they stared to burst into laughter at Rebekah's remark, "Oh Sister, Just because two people are well, tormenting each other like Elena did, doesn't mean we are intimate or have sexual desires for each other." Elijah Stated.

"Oh if you say so" Rebekah turned on her heels and walked out of the door. Elijah and Elena looked into each others eyes, lost in their our little world, Elijah moved closer to Elena and put a loose strand of silky hair in his fingers before putting the strand behind her ear. Elijah brushed his index finger across Elena cheek, Elena' entire body had electrical impulse going mad at his delicate touch,

"There you go" Elijah said in a low voice, smiling at a flustered Elena. Elena placed her hand on his and held it.

* * *

Caroline was walking on the patio towards the lounge area where she saw Klaus sitting on the sofa while reading a good, old book. As he heard some footsteps approaching him, he put down the book and became shocked to find that Caroline was walking towards him. It was a bright afternoon in Mystic Falls, the sun was brightly shining, birds were singing like a lullaby and the breeze was magnificent. Klaus was staring at Caroline, he was amazed by how Caroline's skin was beautiful with the Light from the sun shining on her, How her eyes sparkled in the sunshine showing her crystal blue eyes and how her hair glowed, it was flawless. He cleared the lump that was building up in the back of his throat,

"Caroline, what a pleasant surprise." he had a delighted grin across his face showing his Dimples.

"I've been looking for you" Caroline told him once she had reached him. Klaus' eyes lit up with happiness,

"Oh really. And why is that?" he raised an eyebrow at her, amused.

"I want you to do a portrait of me" she looked at her fingers, embarrassed. Klaus smiled,

"I'd love to. If I may ask why?" he wanted to know.

"Well erm... I've seen you work, you've even gave me a portrait of me," They smiled at each other, remembering the picture he gave her the night of the ball eight years ago. "You're very talented and it's my mum's birthday soon and I want to give her a portrait of me so that she knows I will always be with here no matter where I go. She can look at the picture and know that I am there" She said truthfully. They looked at each other in complete silence, Caroline had shivers running through her body because of the intense stare is giving her. Caroline dropped her eyes to Klaus' lips, she ran her tongue on her bottom lip before raising her eyes back to him, he leaned towards her leaving a few inches between them and said,

"Well how can I say..." Klaus got cut off as he heard a voice shouting his name. Klaus growled in anger, they turned to see who was calling him and it was Kol,

"Klaus, Caroline I need to talk to you. Immediately!" he glared at them while suddenly softening his eyes, "I am stressing out"

"What's wrong Kol?" Caroline' worried about her friend.

"I am going to propose to Bonnie today, but I don't know how to do it" he had worry lines appearing on his forehead. Caroline grabbed his arms,

"What are you worried about?"

"I don't know how to do it or what to say" Kol replied.

"It's kind of simple brother" Klaus stated while they both stared at him in complete shock,

"What do you know?" Kol mocked him. Klaus smiled at his younger brother while offering his hand to Caroline,

"May I show you. Caroline would you like to help me?" he asked her as he grinned like a moron.

"sure, If it'll help Kol" She accepted his hand. Klaus brung Caroline close to him while adding, "What you could do to make it more romantic is that you could lie to people in thinking that you want to take them to a dance thing, I don't know and that it's a ball room style. You want everyone ready," he paused and nodded to Caroline to ask her permission to dance with her. They started to move around the lounge and Klaus was still explaining to Kol, "What you could do is take her hand," Klaus took Caroline's hand, "Spin her under your arm and catch her," He repeated his words in his actions with Caroline as Kol listened and watched his brother carefully, "you could spin away from her, get down on one knee and present her with a ring. That way no one would expect it except for us." He explain and he smiled at Caroline as he murmured "Thank you love." Caroline was breathless, and thought_ Damn how does he know romantic gestures? _she returned Klaus' smile. They stared into each other's eyes,

"But what should I say?" Kol looks helpless as he ran his nervous hand through his brown, silky hair.

"Why don't you start of with, **Bonnie, You mean the world to me. Before I met you, I didn't know what love was or felt like until I met you. You made my world stop, you took every breath I made. You made me into the man I am now, you love me for who I am. You're the women that I was waiting for, for One thousand years. No one has ever captured my heart like you have. You mean everything to me and I will protect you, love and I want to be happy with you. Will you do the honor of Marrying me? **So you could say that" Caroline told Kol who gave her a huge bear hug.

"Thank you Care and Nik" he pulled Klaus into a hug, Klaus looked at him in surprise then returned the hug. "Let's go get this show on the road, Let's do it now before the dinner tonight." he seemed excited which made Klaus and Caroline smile and laugh.

Klaus and Caroline followed Kol into the House.

* * *

Kol had run around the house looking for everyone. He had found Elijah and Elena playing a friendly game of American Pool and when he told them that he wanted everyone on the sofa' in the living, they looked at each other in confusion yet amused at the same time. Kol the Searched for Stefan who was in his room as he has just got out of the shower as he recently went swimming in the indoor swimming pool. Stefan told him that he would meet Kol downstairs after he has changed. Kol lastly found Rebekah in the theatre room, she was watching 'The Hangover' and she rolled her eyes and headed to the living room. Everyone is sitting in the dinning room, chatting and asking what is Kol planning. Caroline and Klaus obviously knew what the Original was planning and they had to try ever so hard to keep themselves from laughing or smiling.

"Listen up," Kol said over the loud noise of curious friends and family, "I have decided that I want all of us to go to this Dancing thing tomorrow night," He smiled towards Klaus and then at Caroline, "and I don't want you to embarrass me. So I want to teach you the dance so that you won't make me look like a fool." Kol mocked them. "Bonnie may I?" He offered his hand to her and she gladly accepted. He pulled her into his arms and began dancing like Klaus had taught him. "It is a Ball room style, but more modern." he started to move around the room in front of everyone, "You take your women' hand and spin her under your arm" he then spun Bonnie under his arm, "Then you spin away from them and slide down on one knee" He continued as he pulled a ring from his pocket,

He repeated the words that Caroline had told him to say not so long ago, " Bonnie, You mean the world to me. Before I met you, I didn't know what love was or felt like until I met you. You made my world stop, you took every breath I made. You made me into the man I am now, you love me for who I am. You're the women that I was waiting for, for One thousand years. No one has ever captured my heart like you have. You mean everything to me and I will protect you, love and I want to be happy with you. Will you do the honor of Marrying me?" He asked the question as everyone stared at them, dumbfounded. Bonnie looked at him lovingly, she knelt down at hjs level and took his head into her small hands and replied,

"Finally" and she kissed him as a huge applause was filling the room. Bonnie walked towards Elena and Rebekah who hugged their newly-engaged Friend. When Bonnie turned to Caroline and smiled at her while throwing her arms around her and into a big bear hug.

"So you like the speech" Caroline could help but chuckle, Bonnie cocked her head to the right,

"What do you..." Then she finally realised, "You knew the whole time"

"Yes that is why I am here, in fact it is why everyone is here" she smiled at Bonnie.

"What about the dance idea?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Caroline. Caroline shook her head,

"It was all Klaus' idea. Not mine" she truthfully told her friend. Bonnie turned to look at Klaus who was smirking at his brother before he realised he had someone' arms around him, his seemed surprised. He then realised it was Bonnie, "Thank you Klaus" she said sweetly. Klaus looked towards Caroline who just shrugged at him,

"It's okay Bonnie" He returned her hug.

Elijah then raised his voice over the loud noise before smiling, "Do you think we should get dinner ready then?"

* * *

They were all gathering into the dinning room. Elijah took his spot as the head of the table, Elena sat on Elijah' right side as Kol sat on his Left. Next to Elena was Caroline, followed be Klaus. Next to Kol was obviously Bonnie, next to Bonnie was Rebekah then Stefan.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Elijah asked as he drinks his wine.

"I think the wedding" Rebekah replied, excited. All the boys rolled their eyes as the girls started to laugh at them.

"Oh come on you guys. We might as well talk about it now." Elena told them, smirking as she drank some wine.

"Well, you are going to be listening to it for a while" Caroline winked at the girls as she mocks the boys.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go into town to buy Ear plugs then" Klaus mocked, making the boys laugh. The girls pouted at them as if they were immature children.

Caroline turned to Bonnie and asked, "So when do you want to have it?"

Bonnie glanced at Kol who nodded at her, "Well we have decided to have it in the summer, July" She smiled.

"Next year?" Klaus asked. Kol chuckled at his brother,

"No brother. This July" Kol had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"So when are you going to plan it?" Elena was curious.

"Soon. Maybe start tomorrow or the next day" Bonnie beamed.

"Can I help?" Rebekah asked Bonnie who Raised her eyebrow at her,

"How said you couldn't" Bonnie grinned which made Rebekah hug Stefan with joy. She quickly let go while realising what she had done, but he smiled at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

It has been an hour, they're still talking about the wedding, well Bonnie and Rebekah are. Elijah is talking about all the great experience that a vampire can have to Elena. Caroline, Klaus and Stefan was talking about politics and all the recent events while Kol was whispering, drunkenly, to Klaus who got mad at him. All of a sudden the was an enormous **BANG!. **All everyone could see was Kol being thrown across the room,

"Kol you are a dead man" Klaus said as he threw his brother into the wall.

"What is your problem brother?" Kol was caressing his back. Kol then Punched Klaus in his nose as he approached the young Original.

"Your gonna get it" Klaus was striding towards Kol when all of a sudden, Klaus was thrown into the foyer. Klaus landed on his back and called,

"Elijah brother. Why do you always have to intervene?" Klaus hissed.

"It wasn't me" Elijah stood there with a huge shocked expression on his face. Everyone is still in shock when he walked in.

"Rebekah?" Klaus said as he looked at his sister. He looked at Kol and ran towards his while being stooped by a small figure as she held him against the wall. He's atonished, it was Caroline who was forcing his body against the wall,

"Caroline" he said stunned, she glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch him Klaus" she hissed, trying to keep calm.

"I can take care of myself Caroline" Kol shouted to her. She got really angry,

"Shut up Kol" as she turned her head back to Klaus, her secret Revealed itself to Klaus. As she got angry he Eyes changed to golden as her black veins can to the surface and her canines had extended, "Leave him alone." Klaus could not tell if it is true what he is witnessing,

"That is impossible" Klaus is surprised yet facinated. He took in a deep breath, it was true. She was a true hybrid, he could smell the death in her mixed which a natural, earthy spell that werewolves have.

"What is it brother?" Elijah asked an amused Klaus.

Caroline realised that her hybrid appearence is revealed. She quickly calmed down and whispered, "please don't"

Klaus looked at the worried people standing in front of them "You haven't told them"

"Klaus stop it" Caroline pleaded.

"Caroline what is wrong?" Elena' becoming more worried by the second.

"Come on care tell us." Rebekah said.

"Care, you okay?" Stefan stared at his bestfriend, scared and worried.

"Go on Caroline. Tell them your big secret." He dared her, "They'll soon find out. one way or the other" he brung his lips close to her ear as he said this, his warm breath against her skin.

"Fine" she hissed. "I am also here for another reason but first I have something to tell you" she took in a deep breath and Continued, "I was transformed into a Hybrid by a Bennett Witch" She sighed. All of a sudden there were gasps filling the entire room.

Caroline's secret was out...

* * *

_**Thank you for reading the 3rd chapter, I hope that you like it...  
**_

_**I would love to know what you think about it, so please leave a review.**_

_**Give some ideas of what you might like to see in the future chapters.**_

_**PS: Sorry if there are any mistakes. ;)**_

_**oxox**_


	4. Chapter 4

I also want to thank you all for your response to the Third chapter of my fanfic, I was happy that you enjoyed it. So thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following and favouring my story.

And here is the Fourth chapter - enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

"Fine" she hissed. "I am also here for another reason but first I have something to tell you" she took in a deep breath and Continued, "I had been into a Hybrid by a Bennett Witch" She sighed. All of a sudden there were gasps filling the entire room.

Caroline's secret was out...

* * *

The room fell into complete silence. No one knew what to say, it was if someone had torn out their vocals. They just couldn't speak because they were just shocked. It felt unreal, impossible, no one could get their head around it. They should have realised it sooner, but they just couldn't sense it. Elijah knew from the moment he could back that there was something different about her, he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. Bonnie should have known, she should have realised by Caroline' aura. Stefan and Elena couldn't have known about Caroline being a Hybrid. No one believed it. Elijah walked up to Caroline and smelt her skin, he looked up and sighed. He turned around and said,

"I can smell it" Everyone stared at him as if he was some sort of alien. Elijah nodded at Rebekah as if it was her cue to smell he Natural, Earthy smell of a Hybrid. Rebekah repeated Elijah' steps, she walked up to Caroline and smelled her,

"A Hybrid" she smelt her again, her eyes flew open "But not a true Hybrid, Yet I mean" all eyes are on Rebekah.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, worried.

"Yeah, you have the facial features. You smell like one but at the same time you don't" confusion hit her.

"I knew it" Elijah shouted. everyone stared at him.

"What do you mean I knew?" Elena asked, turning to look at him.

"You knew I was a Hybrid" Caroline's eyes flew to Elijah', Shocked.

"Well, Not exactly" Elijah stated.

"Then how? I mean I should have noticed, so how?" Klaus wanted to know.

"Because unlike you Niklaus, I hugged Caroline and I felt something different about her" he explained, because interrupted him again,

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Klaus became annoyed that his brother hadn't said anything about Caroline.

"I just thought it was my mind playing tricks on me," Elijah took a deep breath as he continued, "When I hugged Caroline, I could smell the Natural, Earthy scent on her," Elijah shook his head in disappointment, "I thought it was you Niklaus. Now I know"

Stefan stood there taking in all the information, "Klaus, Kol and Bekah shouldn't you of smelt her when you hugged her?" Curiosity hit Stefan, he raised and eyebrow at the other three Originals.

"Too be honest Stefan, I don't really like to smell people" Kol gave Stefan a smirk. Stefan rolled his eyes at him.

"I was too excited to see Caroline, I didn't think to smell the poor girl" Rebekah snapped at Stefan.

"Erm, Rebekah What do you mean Caroline isn't a true Hybrid?" Everyone turned their attention to Bonnie.

"As I said she has the facial features, but not a strong scent as Nik," She was about to continue when Caroline interrupted her.

"Rebekah is right" Caroline looked towards the floor.

"What do you mean?" Elena finally asked.

"Well," Caroline scoffed her foot against the floor, "The witch created me without knowing how it will turn out. I can't remember what she did, but when I woke up I felt strong, Weird and she told me that I was a Hybrid but that I am in transition," Elena interrupted her,

"Who long have you been in transition?" all eyes were on Caroline. She cleared the lump in her throat,

"One week, since Kol heard me scream." They were all confused. Kol spoke up,

"But how, Vampires only have 24 hours before they die?" Gosh so many questions, Caroline thought.

"she said I have two weeks to find out how the finish the transition," Klaus looked at her as if he knew what she will say.

"What will happen after two weeks" Stefan asked, Caroline gave him the _What do you think will happen _look.

Caroline took a deep breath, "I will die" she finally said aloud.

"How do you complete the transition?" Klaus asked Caroline, _She can't die...I won't let her die...I will find a way, whatever it takes _Klaus thought to himself.

"That is what I have to figure out" Caroline tried to explain but they just have blank faces.

"How?" Stefan croaked

"I will have either a Blackout, a dream or.." Caroline let out sigh, she didn't want to continue.

"Or what Caroline?" Elijah gently asked. Caroline looked into Elijah's eyes and swallowed,

"Or it won't come at all" she sighed as everyone winced and quivered at the thought that Caroline might never transition.

"We will find a way love" Klaus said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Caroline smiled warmly at him before her friends ran up to her and gave her a bear hug,

"Klaus is right Care, We will find a way" Rebekah told her friend.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol were all sitting in the living room. Klaus and Elijah were pouring themselves a glass of amber liquid, Scotch. Elena, Stefan and Rebekah were sitting on a three seat chair while Bonnie and Kol were sitting in an armchair with Bonnie sitting comfortably on his lap as his hands rest on her stomach. Everyone wants to know how Caroline became a Hybrid, they were all hoping it happened in a nice way and not violently. Klaus hoped she wasn't hurt, but he knew deep down that to create a Hybrid, it would mean a sacrifice but he didn't know as Caroline had been a Vampire. Caroline kept walking up and down the living room trying to find a way to make it sound less painful than it happened, _She didn't even know what happened _she thought.

"Are you going to keep wondering or are you going to say something?" Stefan asked nicely, Caroline stared at him but then nodded to her friend.

"I don't know what happened," she began to explain when Kol interrupted her,

"What does that mean?" Kol said as he cocked his head to one side, confused.

"You didn't let me finish" Caroline hissed. Klaus knew Kol was about to say something,

"Kol keep your mouth closed and let her speak" Klaus rolled his eyes at Kol. Kol opened his mouth to try to speak but Klaus glared at him and Kol closed his mouth.

"Continue love" Elijah said as he smiled at her, Caroline returned his smile. Caroline rubbed the back of her neck as she became incredibly nervous,

"Like I said I don't know what happened. I don't know what she did to me," Caroline closed her eyes as tears sprang to her eyes, she felt a hand on her shoulder and it was Stefan'. He brung her into an embrace and whispered in her ear,

"You don't have to go on, Care. If it pains you to tell us, tell us when you are ready to tell us" Caroline hugged her best friend even harder.

"It's okay Stefan, I can handle some tears" she steeped back from his embrace and smiled at him. Stefan sat back down next to Elena and Rebekah. Caroline' eyes met Klaus', He gave her the **_Are you okay?_**look and she nodded at him. She felt another hand on her shoulder as Elijah could she the hurt in her eyes,

"I'm okay Elijah, really" she said as she held his hand to reassure him, he nodded and sat next to Klaus on the Sofa. She took a long, deep breath and continued, "The night I had spoken to Kol or still talking to him, there were a bunch of werewolves. There were at least a dozen, I didn't realise they were there but I should have because it was a Full moon." she stopped as she had to bring up familiar name, "The wolves were controlled by a Vampire and a witch," she paused, she really didn't want to continue when a question raised to the surface,

"I know the Vampire" Klaus said, Kol then replied,

"Your annoying, Demonic brother Stefan" Kol hissed.

"excuse me" Stefan said as shock crossed his face turning to Caroline, "Damon did this." Caroline slowly nodded at Stefan then looked at Klaus,

"Klaus, How the hell did you know" Caroline' confusion was clear in her voice. Klaus looked at her and said with a frown,

"I heard you conversation with Kol," He then shrugged, "I was on the other line, love. I heard everything" A smile appeared on his face as he remembered Kol and Caroline talking about undergarments.

"Everything?" she said shocked. She quickly glanced at Kol who shrugged his shoulders and a smirk appeared on the corner of his mouth.

"Caroline.." Stefan called her.

"Stefan?" she slowly peaked towards him.

"What exactly happened?" He is more curious than ever. _What has Damon done to her this time? _Stefan thought to himself.

Everyone' eyes were now on the uncomfortable Blonde appeared up and saw how worried Stefan, Elena, Rebekah, Bonnie, Kol, Elijah and Klaus were. She let out a sigh,

"Okay, I don't know much. My brain is still foggy and..." Caroline fell to the Floor as everything went black.

* * *

Caroline woke up in an unusual place, it was dark and quite familiar. There was that similar moisty, old musty smell and the burnt down walls. She could not figure out where she was until there was a familiar laugh running through her ears. It was Damon with his Dark, smooth hair, Crystal blue eyes, annoying grin that some how make girls swoon (She was one of them) and dark clothing that brung out his bad boy style. He had hovered his lean, muscular body was leaning on the door frame with a mischievous grin appearing on his peachy lips.

"Caroline love, how are you?" he chuckled as he can see the bite marks on her body.

"I'm not feeling well," she looked at him and glared, "What did you do?"she winced in pain.

"Lets just say you were wolf bait" he grinned while walking towards her sitting position. When he sat next to her, she flinched as he got close.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking in his aggrieved eyes. He gave her a little sigh and turned to look at her,

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Care" he started to explain when he got cut off,

"meaning?" she cocked her head to one side, staring at him.

"meaning that you was an innocent victim. You're going to be used as an experiment to see if a witch can turn you into a new supernatural creäture but I do not know what kind" as he said that she let her head fall into her hands and sobbed.

"Damon, you just stood there. You just stood there knowing what she was planning to do and yet you laughed at me and made Kol mad," she became furious and Damon held her face in his hand and said,

"The wolves smelt you, I didn't know you was there and the witch didn't know I knew you. I had to play along Care, it wasn't my intentions to harm you" he looked hurt and she could see it.

"what is she going to do to me?" she asked. Damon' eyes met hers and he looked away for a moment,

"As you can see you have Werewolf bites, She needed them to bite you. I don't know why and she needed some Vampire blood and witches too. This woman is crazy but I had no choice." he explained.

That was the moment when Caroline felt herself shake, she didn't know what was making her shake so much. She also her several people calling her name, they seemed worried about her. She is completely confused at this situation. Then it all came back to her, this was a dream. It had to be. Suddenly she had disappeared once again.

* * *

Klaus, Stefan and Elijah were standing next to the unconscious body that was laying in front of them. They didn't know what to do. They picked the unconscious body off the floor and made their way towards the three-seated sofa and placed her body on it. They stepped backwards looking at her, their expressions unreadable. Stefan finally sat next to Caroline' body and took her shoulders in his hands and looked at Bonnie while she shook her head in agreement. Stefan started to shake Caroline, but no response,

"Come on Caroline" he kept shaking her.

"Is she breathing, mate?" Klaus' concerned voice was heard.

"Hold on," Stefan tilted his head to the side and put his head near her mouth and looked down her chest to see if it was moving as she breathed. It did, Stefan sighed, "Yeah she is breathing"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Then why isn't she waking up?" Elena asked, Stefan looked at her and shrugged.

"Someone grab me a light or Flash light," Elijah shouted.

"Why?" Kol asked his brother, confused.

"If I'm correct her pupils will dilate to the shine of a light," Elijah explained to a rather confused Kol. Elijah chuckled while placing a hand on Kol shoulder and added, " Don't think too hard brother, you'll make you brain explode" Kol scoffed at Elijah but a smile crossed his face.

"Here I have one" Rebekah gave Elijah a Key ring with a built-in flash light. She tossed it to Elijah as he caught it and turned his attention to Caroline. His looked at Stefan as if asking permission to sit next to her, Stefan nodded and stood up and walked towards Bonnie as she put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.

Elijah sat down next to Caroline' unconscious body and took his index finger and thumb as he opened her eyes so that he could shine the light in her eyes. As he saw her pupils dilate, he smiled and repeated it on her other eye. Both eyes responded perfectly, but why is she still out cold. "Her pupils are responsive but still out cold" he caressed her hand as his thumb glided her hand. He took a deep breath and stood up and walked to where Klaus and Elena stood. Elena put a hand on his Shoulder and said,

"She will wake up, she is a Strong girl Elijah" she said truthfully.

"Let me try" Bonnie said from her standing place.

"What are you going to do?" Kol asked his Finance.

"Maybe a little migraine will do the trick," As she was about to walk to Caroline, a familiar hand stopped her on her travels.

"Will it work, I mean magic, will it work?" a concerned Stefan looked into Bonnie' eyes. She can see that he is hurt that his best friend isn't waking up.

"I hope so" Bonnie finally reached Caroline' sleeping place, she put he hands just above Caroline' head and started to chant a few words. As if on cue Caroline rose up immediately holding her head in her hands as she begs Bonnie to stop. Bonnie stops the migraine and Caroline looks around the room with a confused expression as she doesn't know where she is.

"Bonnie..." she mumbled, "Is that really you?"

"Caroline," Bonnie had tears coming from her eyes, so did Elena and Stefan.

"Where am I?" Caroline is confused with the surroundings.

"You're in the Mansion love" Kol added as he walks towards Caroline, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Stefan, why are you crying?" Caroline could see the tears forming in Stefan' eyes. Caroline held out her arms and Stefan wrapped his arms around her,

"I thought we lost you care, you had been out cold, unconscious for a while," he hugged her tighter, "you just didn't wake up"

"shhh...Stefan, please don't cry," she pulled away from him, removing he tears off his cheeks, "I'd never leave you or anyone okay. I'm not going anywhere" she smiled at him.

"Promise"

"I promise" Caroline finally looked at Elena as she also had tears in her eyes, Caroline got up but she started to wobble and four strong arms held her up. When she looked up, it was Klaus and Elijah who held her on her feet. "Thank you," she kissed Elijah on his cheek and then Klaus and made her way to Elena who pulled her into a hug.

"Care, why did you black out or went unconscious" Bonnie asked from afar. Caroline' eyes lit up at Bonnie' question. She stepped out from Elena' embrace and looked at all the concerned faces that were looking directly at her. Caroline sighed,

"I dreamt that I was with Damon at the old hospital," she shrugged.

"What Hospital?" Kol asked as he put an arm around Bonnie' waist making her shiver at his delicate touch. Kol smirked at the effect he still has on her after so many years.

"Haven't I told you?" everyone in the room shook their head, indicating a no.

"You blackout before you was about to explain about Damon being with you" Rebekah replied.

"Okay," she sighed as the flash backs came to her, "the night Kol had called me, I was attacked by werewolves. Damon came towards me and snapped my neck so that I could not see where I was going. I woke up a few hours later and Damon sat on the end of this bed I was on, his expression was remorseful. He said a few things about a witch and an Experiment on me. He said that he had to give her Vampire blood, witch blood and the bites from the Wolves were part of the experiment," Caroline explained, she saw hurt and disgusted expressions in everyone except for Klaus. Klaus' expression was anger, discomfort and revengeful. Caroline continued, "Two day's later I felt different, stronger, energetic and pain. Damon was in my room again, he led me down this hallway like yours upstairs," she was cut off,

"Is that why you froze once we reached upstairs?" Rebekah asked and Caroline nodded swallowing a lump in her throat. She closed her eyes in pain as she relived these moments from the past.

"Damon took me to this small room, by then I realised I was a Hybrid. When I walked into the room, there sat a small women surrounded by candles. She saw me enter and introduced herself as," Caroline gulped refusing to continue.

"Caroline...what was her name love," Klaus asked softly, although his hands are clenched into fists as he heard this information.

Caroline stared at him and then looked towards the floor when she mumbled, "Miranda Bennett"

Bonnie gasped in shock as she heard Caroline say a women who she does not recognize Caroline was talking about, "Her name is Bennett, how?"

"Miranda is a Bennett witch who is practicing Expression. She has a grimoire from her ancestors from her father's side of the family as you have yours." she shrugged and walked upstairs before she realised something important.

"There was something I didn't tell you," she watched as eyes were on her once again.

"What would that be?" Elena asked.

"I know a few thing for my Transition. I need blood from a witch, Vampire and Wolf" she was about to continue when there was a knock at the door. Stefan turned around and opened the door when suddenly Damon appeared.

"Damon" Stefan hissed and once they heard his name, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Klaus stood protectively in front of Caroline. Klaus' hand was brushing against Caroline' skin as three of the Original brothers gave a low growl at Damon.

"Blondie, Long time no see." he saw Caroline behind the four bodies and turned to Stefan, "Hello brother"

Standing next to Damon was a Hybrid, female form. She had brown hair and brown eyes, Klaus' and Caroline' eyes darted towards her when she recognise it was Hayley, the women Tyler cheated on her with and Klaus had a one night stand with.

"Klaus" Hayley said as a smile appeared on her face and the room went silence and everyone including Caroline stared at the Original Hybrid.

"Hayley" he hissed.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading the 4th chapter, I hope that you like it...  
**_

_**Sorry it is short, i'm desperate to write the 5th chapter.**_

_**-Things are going to get heated between Klaus and Caroline, But don't worry it's not for long.**_

_**-Some secret are going to be shared between a few couples.**_

_**I would love to know what you think about it, so please leave a review.**_

_**Give some ideas of what you might like to see in the future chapters.**_

_**PS: Sorry if there are any mistakes. ;)**_

_**oxox**_


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank you all for your support to the Fourth chapter of my fanfiction, it really meant a lot. I can't believe how many views this is getting, its overwhelming. Thank you for reading, reviewing and following my story. Sorry if my other chapter was a bit short, just wanted to get to this chapter, I think you may like it as secrets accidentally escape mouths, emotions fly everyone and some tense moments. So please enjoy :)

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Klaus" Hayley said as a smile appeared on her face and the room went silence and everyone including Caroline stared at the Original Hybrid.

"Hayley" he hissed.

* * *

Everyone one remained staring at the Female, Wolf and Klaus. As Elijah saw the glares that were coming off each other, he knew something was about to stir. Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah held Caroline close to them so they could protect her from Damon and Hayley. Caroline was confused with the situation, she didn't know why everyone was so tensed. She stared longingly at Damon who had an amused grin breaking through his lips, his eyes shining with excitement. Elena, Bonnie and Stefan stood there taking in the heated moment as Klaus glared his teeth at Hayley and she just scoffed. Stefan finally broke the silence that had filled the room,

"Damon what are you doing here?" Stefan said through gritted teeth.

"Not a hello Brother or How you been or nice to finally see you again? That hurts Steffy" Damon said with a devilish smirk.

"No Damon you do not get pleasantries" Stefan hissed.

"Why not?" Damon pouted as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You know why"

"Ahh, I see Blondie spilled the beans" He replied, turning to a well hidden Caroline, "Caroline, come out, come out where ever you are" Damon said as he cupped his hands over his mouth.

Caroline began to move from behind the originals when four arms prevented her from moving.

"Damon why are you here?" Stefan is becoming impatient with his brother.

"Caroline knows why I am here, don't you love." Damon glanced towards Caroline once again. All eyes turned to her, she nodded.

Caroline sighed, "He is here because my guess is that Miranda knows how to make me transition" she shrugged.

"Not exactly, Blondie" Damon stated.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Well she found out that she must have blood from a witch, Vampire and Werewolf. Am I correct?" Damon asked Caroline.

"Yeah, so that's all I have to do right?" confusion hit her.

"No Caroline," Damon sighed walking up to Caroline but got stopped by Klaus and Elijah making Damon laugh, "I see you have bodyguards"

Caroline put her hands on their shoulders, they relaxed as she said, "He can't hurt me. He won't be able to" she smiled at the brothers before walking to Damon' standing position.

"There is another thing you have to do to complete your transition. Miranda can not find out what. She said it is down to you to find out" he looked into her eyes as he said this.

"Then why are you here, If she has to have Vampire blood then we could simply give it to her" Kol said as he stared, angrily at Damon.

"It is not as simple as that" Damon stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Please explain" everyone said in unison.

"Caroline must drink from the vampire who gave her his blood for the transformation. She must drink from the Werewolf who gave her the blood and any witch from a Bennett witch." he explained and then quickly added, "Miranda took my blood, Hayley' and her blood and joined them with the werewolf bites. So Caroline must have our blood and I should suggest Bonnie' considering she is a Bennett witch." the room went silence before Caroline made a gagging noise,

"No way in hell am I going to drink your blood or anyone's." she glanced towards Hayley, "Especially her"

"Caroline you have to otherwise you'll die. You don't have to drink from the vein, we could put it into a glass," Damon shrugged.

"Fine, I'll be in my room" Caroline stormed her way past everyone and made her way to the stairs and went to her bedroom. She closed her bedroom door with a thud, slid down the door and hugged her knees as tears sprung to her eyes. Caroline is shaking, angry pulling in her body as the women who slept with her ex-boyfriend was downstairs.

* * *

Everyone except for Caroline was standing emotionless at the scene before them. Klaus was glaring at Damon and Hayley, Elijah and Stefan stood there, confused while Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie were whispering to each other. Rebekah glared at Hayley wondering, _She would regret being here, I swear it _she thought. Elijah was thinking deeply, in his own little world, _Oh this is Awkward. Well done Nik, your one night stand and future girl friend under one roof, _Elijah smirked to himself. Stefan's trying to figure out why there is so much tension between Hayley and Klaus, _Wow, this is going to be interesting, _Stefan tilted his head to one side, _I wonder if she is going to pull his hair like a pussy cat. Now that would be funny if Klaus pulled her hair_ Stefan laughed quietly to himself, rewarding seven pairs of eyes looking at him. Stefan chuckled some more,

"Sorry, I had a funny thought. By all means carry on glaring at each other, it's quite amusing" Stefan shrugged, apologetically.

"Stefan!" Bonnie, Elena and Rebekah called him, angrily.

Klaus looked back towards Hayley and hissed, "What are you doing here"

"Well, I've come to give the blonde my blood" she simper.

"Then leave your blood and leave this house" Klaus tensed his body, Elijah put his hand on Klaus' shoulder reassuring him.

"Breathe Niklaus. Calm down brother" Elijah motioned to Klaus.

" 'Lijah"

" No Niklaus. Release your anger" Elijah ordered his brother. Klaus let out a deep breath, controlling his rage as he closed his eyes.

"What about Caroline? Have you forgot her?" Elena called.

"I'll go check on her. Come Elena, Bekah" Bonnie said towards the Girls.

"I'll go" Klaus offered but was halted by Kol.

"Let them go Nik" Kol told his brother. Klaus went to walk past him when Stefan stopped him on his tracks.

"Klaus we will go. It will just make her more nervous, more frustrated. Stay here, we will bring her down" Stefan asked nicely but Klaus just scoffed and try to move when Elijah grabbed Klaus' arms.

"Let go of me 'Lijah" Klaus fought his brothers grip. Elijah just looked at Klaus as if he was stupid.

"Niklaus," Elijah said a bit to loudly, Elijah gritted his teeth, "Let. Them. Go" he said more forcefully.

"Fine" Klaus hissed.

"Good," he said as he turned towards Stefan, " Go talk to her Stefan. Don't force her to do it"

"Not my style Elijah and I would never do that to my Best Friend, let alone any of my friends" Elijah nodded at Stefan and smiled, Stefan returned his smiled. Stefan put his hand on Elena and Rebekah' lower back gently leading them towards the stairs and dropped his hands as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on her bed. Her legs were tightly pulled into her chest. Her head was in between her knees as she sat there shaking her head in disbelief. She heard as silent, but yet to her loud foot steps were making their way to her bedroom. She could her at least four different steps, some loud, quiet and some that seemed they were dragging their feet. Caroline let out an annoyed groan. _Why can't I just have some quiet. I bet one of them is Klaus_ she thought. She rolled her eyes as she heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in" she grawled. She saw the door slightly opening and was relieved that she saw Stefan peaking through the gap.

"Care" Stefan said with a worried expression.

"Stefan," she grinned at him "is it just you?"

"No," he chuckled as the girls budged passed him.

"Care!" Bonnie shouted and ran to her friend.

"How are you?" Rebekah questioned her.

"Are you going to kill her?" Elena had to ask, an amused expression creeping on her face.

"'lena" Stefan scolded.

"What I had to ask. It'll be quite funny if she did" Elena smirked. Stefan shook his head trying to hide is amusement but failed, letting out a low chuckle.

"Care, are you alright" Bonnie asked as she sat next to Caroline.

Everyone began sitting on her bed. Stefan took a seat next to her and pulled her into a friendly embrace, Elena and Rebekah sat in front of them and Bonnie sat on the other side of Caroline.

Caroline let out a little sigh, "Yeah, I guess" a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Care, talk to us" Stefan asked. Caroline never told them who Tyler had slept with but she reckons that they already know.

"Hayley was the Werewolf Tyler slept with" she sighed and looked at her hands in embarrassment.

"We know" they said in unison. Stefan hugged Caroline tighter, she let out a little giggle.

"Stefan, you are going to crush me" she pouted which made them laugh.

After a few minutes of laughing Caroline became curious, "Just wondering, why was Klaus looking at Hayley that way?"

Rebekah continued to laugh and said, "Because they slept with each other" she said before she could stop herself.

Stefan, Elena and Bonnie stopped laughing immediately with pretend shock expressions. Bonnie didn't find out this so it was a complete shock to her, Elena on the other hand knew Klaus slept with a werewolf but she didn't know it was Hayley. Caroline threw her head back and begun to burst out laughing,

"aha, that is funny. What made you come up with that Bekah?"

"It is true Caroline" Rebekah said truthfully. She never lied to Caroline mainly because Klaus like her but also she is her best friend.

"It's true Care" Stefan admitted, sadness in his tone.

Caroline stood up off the bed and began walking to the door.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I'm gonna try to complete my transition" she grinned at them and went out of the door as they followed her very step.

* * *

As the girls and Stefan started to walk down the stairs, everyone stood up from their sitting position. As they walked into the room, Elijah looked at Elena and Rebekah, asking if Caroline accepted to receive the blood. They smiled and nodded at Elijah and everyone else. Bonnie went to stand near Kol, she is slightly annoyed that Kol had not told her about Klaus and Hayley, she knew Klaus slept with a werewolf but not the one that Tyler had slept with while with Caroline. Caroline took her phone out and started to text an old friend,

_Hey, Need to tell you something -C_

_Then tell me? What's up? -T _

_Your Wolf friend is here -C_

_What do you mean wolf friend and where? -T_

_Hayley and I am at Kol' mansion -C_

_Your home. Welcome back and do you need my help? -T_

_Thanks and yeah. Would mean a lot :) -C_

_Okay I'll be there soon. I won't be in eye sight. I'll keep hidden in the woods okay -T_

_Okay. See you soon -C_

Caroline looked up from her phone and everyone is looking at her.

"What?" she questioned them.

"Who you texting?" Elena asked, curious yet intrigued.

"No one" she lied.

"Come on Care," Stefan teased.

"Look, I am texting a friend. It's none of your business" she said calmly not making any eye contact.

"Your right, sorry" Elena whispered.

"Who's your friend" Kol added with his mischievous grin.

"Seriously, argh, It was Sara okay" she lied.

"Oh" They said and released their gazes from her.

"So what have you decided?" Damon asked the Blonde Hybrid.

"Decided what?"

"Are you going to drink the blood?" Hayley said, annoyed.

"I am not drinking from her wrist or anyone' wrist" she exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have an Idea" Stefan said, speeding out of the room, within seconds he was back with three different glass cups.

"What are they for?" Rebekah asked concern in her voice.

"Caroline so far needs blood from a werewolf, a vampire and a witch" he laid out the glasses on the table.

"who is the wolf?" Bonnie asked.

"I am" Hayley stated, she rolled her eyes.

" aha. You must be kidding right" Caroline looked at Damon, "She is kidding?" Damon shook his head indicating a No.

"Come on Caroline. If you don't do this then your dead" Elijah explained, calmly. Elijah was anything but calm, Caroline is a Good friend to him.

"Then I'll die," she smirked when everyone gasped, she chuckled "Do you think I'm that stupid?" she cocked her head to one side.

"You were kidding?" Klaus asked because no one else did. She nodded her head and a smile played on her face.

"Damon, no offense but I am not drinking from you. It's quite intimate and kind of creepy" Caroline said, she laughed when Damon grinned at her.

"I understand, here" Damon went to a glass and poured some of his blood into it. Hayley then done the same.

"Bonnie your turn" Damon said.

"Why may I ask" Bonnie is curious.

"Your a descendant of Miranda. She is a Bennett witch and for this to work, Caroline needs your blood." Damon shrugged, he didn't even know if it will work.

Bonnie nodded and went to a Glass and cut her wrist through magic. After she poured her blood into it, Kol gave her his blood to heal her wound. He gave her a light kiss on her lips.

"Does it have to go in any order?"

"No, just drink any" Damon said.

After Caroline downed the contents, she walked towards the doorway when she thought of an idea. Caroline went to walk past Hayley when Caroline said,

"I feel a little different, stronger, braver" she smiled and punched Hayley and knocked the wolf to the floor. "oops, my bad. Thanks for the blood"

All of a sudden Klaus went in front of Caroline and glared down at her. She smirked at him and said, "Oh look at you, protecting a wolf"

"Pardon me?" Klaus stared at her.

"You heard me Klaus, protecting a worthless piece of crap" Caroline chuckled.

"I'm not protecting her..." Klaus got caught off,

"Of course you are. Look at you standing in front of me, protecting the girl who slept with my ex" Caroline hissed, Klaus' eyes lit up in surprise of her out burst.

"No I am not Caroline" Klaus roared at her in anger.

"Oh really," Caroline scoffed and began to walk away, her anger is about to explode. She felt a hand on her arm as she was spun around to look at her.

All of a sudden Caroline' anger became rage, she didn't know how but her eyes turned golden. The black veins appeared under her eyes. Her bones were beginning to crack, she was transforming into a Werewolf. Her finger nails turned into sharp, vicious claws. The bottom part of her body began to change into a wolf and soon after her whole body was in wolf form. Her eyes glaring a Klaus who stood there shock. Her fine, silky greyish-white coat shone as her white and Golden eyes searching the bodies of Vampires. But then there was a pure brown wolf with piercing blue and Golden eyes staring at her. She knew it was Klaus.

_You want to fight, so lets fight you adolescent _Caroline told Klaus whose head lifted and then he growled,

_I can take you any day sweetheart _Klaus hissed to her thoughts.

_Bring it on_

That is when they stared to bark, growl and bite at each other. Tables were in pieces, Glasses broke and Elijah had enough,

_"_Stop it now" he yelled but they didn't listen. They went straight outside and into the woods.

"Should we go after them?" Bonnie asked, scared.

"No give them time" Rebekah said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Erm...You guys know that once they come out of transition, they'll be completely naked" Hayley said amused.

"Ohhhh" They said in unison.

"I'll leave some clothes from them" Stefan said and went upstairs.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were still in the woods. They were still angry and rage was clear in both. Caroline originally was angry at Hayley not Klaus, but he intervened with her and Hayley. Caroline just could not stand it one bit. They both were still in Wolf form, their eyes glowing in anger not just at each other but at everything. The guy she thought she loved years ago, only went out and slept with the wolf that had slept with Tyler. She doesn't care about that no more, she was over it. But that is not the point, she thought. Caroline always wondered that Klaus might be the right guy for her. Yeah she thought he was dead at first, yeah she didn't like him at first. She thought that Klaus could be a decent guy for her and not screw her around like every other. Caroline had enough, she return to her human form but was unaware of her nude body. She didn't think of it, she was raging.

"ugh, I have had enough" she screamed. Klaus returned to his human form.

"Couldn't bare getting beaten love" he smirked.

"I'm done" she whispered.

"I can hear your blood screaming for me Caroline" Klaus mocked.

"Just because my blood is doesn't mean my heart is Klaus" she snapped at him.

"Ouch, that hurt, love"

"urgh, just go away" she hissed.

"Come on now, scared" he said, widening his arms.

"I can not stand looking at you right now" she shouted.

"Well, I'm enjoying the view" Klaus mocked looking at Caroline. She realised she had no clothes on. Searching around she found some clothes on a log.

"Your disgusting"

"And why is that?"

"You know why"

"Enlighten me" he said, amused.

"You are an animalistic jerk who gets into bed with any girl who wobbles their knee, unable to breathe under your gaze. Girls must be blinded by to even consider sleeping with you" she hissed. He clenched his fist in anger. Caroline was about to leave when he flashed in front of her,

"Don't turn your back on me love" his voice low, fierce.

"What do you mean turn my back on you" she glared at him, "You're the one that turned your back on me"

"No I didn't" he said, confused.

"Yes you did"

"When?" he asked, intrigued. When have I ever turned my back on her, he thought.

"When you slept with that whore" she screamed as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Why do you care" he began to walk away but then halted,

"Because I was in love with you, you moron...you arrogent, stubborn man" she yelled.

"You were in love with me?" his eyes saddened.

"I thought I was" she crossed her arms over her chest as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Your lying" he said. He looked down his body, realising he had no clothes on. He quickly put the clothes that were on the Log over his body.

"Why would I lie Nik" she said. He looked at her as she said the name that only his family call him.

"When?" he wanted to know.

"I realised when I thought you were dead," her eyes softened, looking at him "I left when I thought you died. Then when you were actually alive, I was waiting for you" she sighed.

"It doesn't matter Caroline, It was years ago."

"And I thought for one second that you even cared about me" she began to walk when he spoke.

"I did Care for you Caroline. More than anyone in my entire existence" he chose his words carefully.

"Then why?"

"Why what"

"Why did you sleep with her if you cared for me?"

"Because I was trying to see if i could move on but I just couldn't" he said sickened by the thought of Hayley and him.

"Why didn't you come and find me?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't think you wanted me"

"I know you lived in New York for 5 or 6 years"

"You did" his eyes looked surprised.

"Bekah told me. Of course I wanted you Klaus. Now I am not sure"

"Hey Care, you okay" Tyler appeared from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus growled.

"Relax Klaus, I called him" Caroline put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Klaus relaxed.

"Why?" Klaus looked at Caroline.

"Because I am going to deal with you Hayley or shall I say, Your little bitch problem" Tyler Smirked at them.

"Nice to see you, Klaus" Tyler patted him on his shoulder.

"Klaus, Tyler" Caroline said as she held her head in her hands.

"What's up love?" Klaus said, both looking at Caroline.

"I think I'm..." she than began to collapse on the floor when two pairs of arms grabbed her. Klaus and Tyler laid her on the floor.

"What has happened" Tyler asked, worried that she might not wake up.

"It's a Blackout. The last piece to complete her transition. Come on let's get her inside" Klaus went to grab her torso while Tyler held her legs.

"Transition into what?" Tyler asked.

"A Hybrid" Klaus stated, honestly.

"What how?"

"I'll explain later, come on" Klaus started walking.

* * *

Everyone inside the Mansion heard all of it. Elena and Bonnie were pacing back and forth in the living room as they can not sit. Kol and Elijah were drinking amber scotch, slamming it down their throats, the liquid burning as it slid down. Stefan and Damon were in a brief conversation and the witch and what news that she might have on Caroline. Rebekah sat on the sofa and put the TV on, she is impatient as ever.

"Gosh, what is taking them so long" Rebekah whined.

"Shut up Bekah. They'll come when they are reading" Stefan hissed.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Rebekah said, confused of Stefan' out burst.

"You know why" Stefan spat.

"Obviously I don't otherwise I wouldn't be asking" Rebekah replied, slightly annoyed.

"Well, that you told Caroline about Klaus and the wolf"

"erm, I do have a name you know" Hayley said, sardonically from the corner of the room.

"I know but when I say your name, it makes me want to heave" Stefan said in a bitter tone.

"It wasn't my fault it slipped from my mouth" Rebekah bawl.

"Well you should have kept it shut then" Stefan bellowed.

"Easy there kids" Kol said with a grin and he walked between the two Vampires.

"Shut up Kol" Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

"Excuse me love?" Kol walked up to Bonnie.

"Here we go again" Elijah exclaimed, under his breath.

"You knew Klaus slept with her and yet you didn't kick her out"

"Hello, I'm still here. I can hear you" Hayley confronted them.

"No one is talking to you" Bonnie stated.

"Well, ain't you a bit feisty today, sweetheart" Kol said, amused.

"Kol, don't...just don't" Bonnie turned to walk but Kol stopped her.

"Not so fast" his well-known smirk reaching his lips.

"Kol, let go of me"

Elijah has had enough of all the constant bickering and tension within the room. He dragged his hand across his face, annoyed and yelled, "Can you all just be bloody grown ups for once" everyone looked at Elijah and the room fell silence. "Yeah, some people made mistakes, we all have so give each other the benefit of the doubt" he looked at all the faces staring at him, he chuckled "look now is not the time or this is not the place for arguments to start. What is important now is Caroline and her transition, also lets hope that my brother hasn't given her a hard time."

"Always the moral one" Kol scoffed but then gave his older brother a wicked smile.

All of a sudden they heard Caroline, Klaus and another voice. They all began to run outside.

* * *

As they ran outside they saw Klaus and Tyler carrying Caroline in their arms. Elijah approached them,

"What happened?"

"I think it might be a blackout, brother" Klaus stated as he continued to walk.

"Tyler what are you doing here?" Elena asked, concerned.

"I'll explain soon, okay" He looked at Elena as she nodded her head. A smile played on his face.

"How long has she been out?" Rebekah asked.

"Not long, a few minutes or so right?" Klaus looked at Tyler.

"Yeah about that" Tyler agreed.

"Lets get her inside" Bonnie called, Klaus and Tyler nodded as they walked towards the door.

"I'll get her some blankets" Kol offered before turning and using vampire speed to get Caroline' blankets.

As they reached the living room, Tyler and Klaus laid Caroline on the three-seated Loveseat as Kol placed a Blanket over her unconscious body and Elena placed several Pillows under her head. They all stood there waiting for her to wake up, Klaus sat on one of the armchairs as Elena sat on the other. Bonnie was in the kitchen fixing something to eat as she became very famished. Kol and Stefan are talking about what could be the last thing for the transition. Rebekah and Damon were having a small conversation about 1872-1920's and it seems that they had done similar thing around the time.

"This one has lasted a bit longer than the other one" Elena pouted.

"It needs time 'Lena, this is the last piece of the puzzle so it would take longer" Elijah tried to comfort her with words, but it made her more worried. "Elena, she'll be fine. She is a strong women, it is like she is indestructible" Elijah chuckled which made Elena laugh, "There you go. Think of the bright things, not the bad" he squeezed her shoulder lightly to reassure her.

"Okay" she smiled up to him.

"Damon do you have any idea what this might be?" Bonnie asked, returning from the kitchen.

"No but I will try to contact the witch" Damon saluted as he took out his phone.

Caroline was in a dark, creepy atmosphere. It was not like the other place she went to, this seemed to be worse. The air was musty and foggy, the floor was tough under her bare-feet and baked just like the desert. There were noises, it was like people were screaming from a distance but as she looked, it was endless land. She felt someone approaching her and as she turned around she saw her,

"Miranda?" she gasped in shock.

"Hello Caroline"

"Why am I a hybrid? It can not be possible, you must have werewolf blood" Caroline asked the witch.

"It seems that you do have the werewolf gene Caroline" Caroline couldn't take it anymore.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you are ready to transition" she smiled warmly.

"But how, I don't even know what I've got to do" she panicked.

"Calm down, darling. I know how you transition"

"You know the last phase" she questioned which made the women laugh.

"Of course I do. My ancestors helped me figure it out"

"Then what do I have to do" she really wanted to know.

Miranda let out a small sigh which Caroline noticed, "You need the blood from the person you love"

"That is easy, so I need the blood from my mum"

"No Caroline" She shook her head in disagreement.

"Then who?" Miranda smiled and gestured her to he person standing behind her.

"Oh my" Caroline said in complete shock.

"Hello, Love" Said a familiar voice that she recognise.

"What are you doing here?" she said in awe.

"I don't know. You know the answer" He smiled lovingly at her.

"Why is he here?" Caroline asked Miranda.

"To complete the transition, you must drink from the person you love" Miranda shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't help the smile on her face at this moment.

"But I don't love him now" she stated, confused. She had love him ages ago, she thought.

"When you were turned, you love him didn't you" Caroline looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I did" He walked up to her and softly grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. His hands resting on her face as her hands fell to his waist. She was staring into his bright greenish blue eyes as he stared into hers.

"Caroline, I will never stop loving you. Do you understand?" he questioned her.

"Yes I understand" she lent into his touch.

He began to kiss her, pressing his lips lightly to hers as she moved her hands to tangle into his curls. This was an indication and he deepened the kiss and she parted her lips to give him better access. The kiss was full of passion, love but not lust. She let out a small groan of pleasure as he started to pepper her neck with soft kisses. She then brung his head back to hers and crashed her lips once again onto his soft lips, he let out a deep but quiet groan of pleasure.

"Klaus" she finally said his name. He had vanished, she was alone and all she could hear were quiet voices but they were familiar. She was flung into the air by magic and her eyes shot open.

* * *

Caroline began to frantically look around the living room, she was horrified, terrified. Stefan had his arms around her to try to calm her down, with 10 minutes her heart rate began to slow down. She looked around the room to meet the welcoming eyes of people that she know. She let out a sigh of relief. Damon was on the phone in the kitchen and they rest of the Vampires were staring at her. They had worried expression on their face which then made her chuckle.

"Welcome back, seems you're a bit chipper" Kol said.

Caroline smiled, "How long was I out?"

"About an hour, nearly two" Elena said as she went to hug Caroline.

"Thanks Stefan," She kissed his cheek and said "That is longer than last time"

"So have you found out what you have to do?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Caroline said, she was a bit nervous to tell them.

"What do you have to do?" Rebekah asked.

"Really, That is what she has to do?" Damon said, he was taking to Miranda.

_Yes Damon she must drink the blood from someone she loved _

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

_It can not be a relative, It must be someone she really loved before she became a Hybrid _

"Okay, I'll let them know. Bye Miranda"

_Bye Damon _

Damon hung the phone up and entered the room, unaware Caroline is awake, "Caroline must drink from someone she loves" Damon said bluntly.

"What do you mean, drink from someone she loves?" Kol asked.

"It has to be..." Damon looked up and smiled to see Caroline awake, "Hey Blondie, How was your beauty sleep" he mocked her.

"Shut up Damon" she said with a grin.

"You know what you have to do don't you?" Caroline nodded. Damon continued,

"She must drink from someone she loved" Damon stated.

"So ask her mum to" Stefan said.

"She can't" Caroline replied, everyone looked at her.

"Why not?" Bonnie said. Elijah caught on to what Damon and Caroline was getting at.

"She must have blood from someone she cared for and loved" Elijah explained.

"But why not Liz?" Rebekah asked quickly.

"Liz is a relative, the love is pure but it has to be someone else" Elijah' eyes glanced towards his brother. Everyone else' followed his.

"Why are you all looking at me. It is creepy and uncomfortable" Klaus crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have to give her your blood, Niklaus" Elijah stated.

"And why is that?"

"Because she was in love with you dumb, dumb" Rebekah said sarcastically.

"I'm sure that's not true" Klaus teased but stopped when Caroline' face saddened. He felt this foregin feeling in his chest.

"I can't in front of people" Caroline said under her breath.

"Come on love" he gave her his hand as led her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" where is he taking me, she thought.

"We're going in the hall"

"Why?" she asked.

"when you change, you won't break anything" he chuckled and opened the door to the hall. It was a big room with barely anything in it. Klaus grabbed two chairs and place them on the floor as he sat in one and Caroline sat on the opposite chair to him. Klaus bit into his wrist and held it to her so she could drink from it.

"You going to drink it?" he said as his eyes were golden orbs.

"It is intimate Klaus" she pouted.

"Come on love, you've drunk from me before"

"I'm still mad at you" she confessed.

"I know, just drink Caroline" he said calmly.

"Fine" She moved the chair forward so that she was inches away from him and she grabbed his forearm and hand into both of hers. She had to pierce his skin as he had already healed. She began to drink the red fluid as it slid down her throat and she begun to feel some changes. She wanted to stop feeding from him but she just couldn't, it was as if she was addicted. She kept drinking from when she didn't realise until it happened that she was feeding him her blood. They were blood sharing. As they were sharing their blood, their eyes remained on each other. Caroline quickly pulled away as she could feel her body change, her canines were exposed, her eyes changed to Golden orbs and her veins appeared under her eyes. She is now a Full hybrid. She then realised something,

"Klaus" She whispered.

"Yes love?" Klaus looked at her with concern.

"Did you know I am Part Wolf?"

"Obviously, the witch made you into a Hybrid"

"No, I have a Wolf gene in my Family"

"oh, you need to tell the others." Klaus said and grabbed her hand before leading her out of the door.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were walking down the stairs. Everyone was waiting impatiently except Hayley. No one were talking, they sat there waiting for the two Hybrids to return. They were unaware of what Caroline had said to Klaus as they just wanted them to have their privacy. Kol and Bonnie were still not talking, the same as Stefan and Rebekah, that was their first fight as good friends. Kol wanted to talk to Bonnie but he just gave her time to process the information and will hopefully speak to her tomorrow or maybe even tonight. Stefan and Damon were drinking scotch that were in the cabinet in the Kitchen, catching up, Stefan is still a bit mad about his involvement. Elijah was talking to Elena about her trip around europe and her views on it, he listened to her closely as he was quite interested in what she had to say. They stood up from where they were sitting as they heard Caroline and Klaus descending from the stairs,

"Did it work?" Bonnie, Elena and Rebekah said at the same time as they made their way into the foyer.

"How you feeling?" Stefan asked as he put his hands on her shoulders, this didn't go unnoticed by Klaus.

"I'm good, a bit shaken, but good"

"Why what is wrong?" Kol asked, walking towards her.

"When he fed me his blood, my bones began to crack, my body changed but I remained in human form. It just felt weird" she explained.

"So it did work" Elena asked, curious.

"Yeah"

"Caroline," Klaus looked straight into her eyes.

"Niklaus, why are you looking at her like that" Elijah wanted to know. Did his little brother do something, he thought.

"Elijah it's okay," she saluted him. "There was another thing that I forgot to mention to you" Caroline glanced to the floor.

"What is it Care" Tyler asked, everyone looked at him but he shrugged.

"There is a reason the witch chose me" she started to explain,

"Go on love" Klaus said from behind her, a shiver went down her spine as he said those words.

"Why, It's going to come out eventually" Hayley said, sarcastically.

"I have a werewolf gene in my family, that's why and i know because Miranda told me while I was having a blackout" Caroline hissed at Hayley.

"It's okay Caroline" Elijah spoke, reassuring her.

"Can I ask something" Kol raised his hand as he walked forwards.

"Sure what is it" Caroline said.

"Why is Tyler here?"

"I called him" she said matter of fact.

"But why?" Elena said, "I mean, he cheated on you."

"I know he did, he came and visited me, It took a few years for me to forgive me but he came twice a month" Caroline shrugged.

"I heard you have a wolf infestation" Tyler said as he glanced at Hayley who was in the corner of the room.

"You came for me how cute" Hayley mocked. Tyler quickly ran to her and took in a deep breath. No vervain, he thought which made him smile.

"No vervain Hayley, tut" he shook he finger, mockingly.

"So?" then she realised what that meant, she was about to escape when Tyler forced her into the wall as he wrapped his hand around her throat.

"I can make you disappear" Tyler stated.

"Damon, get him off me" Everyone cast a gaze to Damon, he began to laugh.

"All I need you for was for Blood to help my friend" Damon gave her his well-known grin.

"Well Tyler, It seems you have a job to do" Elijah chuckled.

"It appears so" Tyler grinned. "Any ideas on what to say to her?"

"Tell her leave town and forget about us" Klaus said, walking to Hayley.

"You will leave town, think nothing of it" Tyler compelled Hayley.

"Forget about me, my family and Tyler' friends" Klaus compelled her aswell.

"Do you understand?" They both said at the same time. Hayley nodded as she understood what she said and ran out of the mansion.

Klaus looked at Tyler and slapped his head.

"Jeez, what was that for?" Tyler hissed as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know but It felt good" Klaus smiled at Tyler which made Tyler laugh.

"It's getting late. I'm going to bed because I have to buy a gift for my mum, it's her birthday tomorrow" Caroline stated and began to walk to the stairs.

"Good Night Caroline" Everyone called after her. Klaus realised that the other day Caroline wanted him to draw a portrait of her for her mother, he quietly followed Caroline up the stairs before she went into her room. He didn't want to bother her, Klaus went into his art studio and began to paint a portrait of Caroline and her mother together.

* * *

Elena, Rebekah, Kol, Stefan and Bonnie had already gone upstairs to their bedrooms. Tyler, Damon and Elijah were the remaining people who were still awake. Elijah asked,

"would you like to stay for the night, it is late?"

"Yeah, sure. You wouldn't mind?" Tyler asked. He needed a place to stay.

"Yeah, you did get rid of that annoying wolf" Elijah lightly chuckled.

"My pleasure. I don't like her anymore, she back stabbed me" Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"What about you Damon?" Elijah called at the older Salvatore.

"Sure, I could stay the night. Thank you" Damon saluted Elijah, then turned to Tyler.

"Why did she back stab you?"

"She told Caroline I slept with her. Yeah I did, but still" Tyler became embarrassed.

"Come you two, I'll show you were you'll be staying"

"Okay" Both Damon and Tyler said.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading the 5th chapter, I hope that you like it...  
**_

_**It's a bit long but I was excited to write this one.**_

_**I would love to know what you think about it, so please leave a review.**_

_**Give some ideas of what you might like to see in the future chapters.**_

_**PS: Sorry if there are any mistakes. ;)**_

_**oxox**_


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank you all for your support to the Fifth chapter of my fanfiction, it really meant a lot. I can't believe how many views this is getting, its overwhelming. Thank you for reading, reviewing and following my story. Sorry if I don't upload regularly, I have to Revise for my exams :) hope you understand.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

It was a bright morning. The Sun was out and shining as bright as ever. The morning was like no other, the birds were chirping in a rhythm as they splashed in the bird-baths. The sound of Bunnies running in the Woods that were behind the Mikaelson' Mansion. The sound of dogs barking at the local postman as he delivers the post. The smell of freshly cut grass ran through Caroline's nose as she breathed in the crisp scent. There was a lingering smell that suddenly jolted Caroline awake, it smelt sweet and quite mouth-watering. As she is now fully awake, she heard light foot steps walking near her bedroom. There was a light knock on the door,

"Come in" she said, after she let out a sigh.

The door slowly opened and Klaus stepped into the room, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Good Morning, love"

"Hey, can I help you with something?" she questioned him.

"Just letting you know that breakfast is ready. When you want it" Klaus explained.

"What we got?" she said, finally interested.

"I think it's Pancakes, not sure as Stefan and Elena are making it" he gave her an apologetic shrug.

"Okay, I'll be down stairs soon" she gave him a tight smile.

Klaus turned to walk out of the room when Caroline spoke,

"Is Tyler and Damon still here?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Elijah let them stay a night because it was too late" he shrugged.

"Couldn't Tyler of stayed at his?"

"huh, I guess his mum might not live there anymore"

"She's the Mayor Klaus. Of course she still live there. Plus it's a family home" Caroline let out a sigh. _Why did Tyler want to stay here? He doesn't even like the Originals. I may have called him but doesn't mean he needed to stay. Yeah he managed to be friends with her again, doesn't mean she forgave him for sleeping with Hayley. She like Tyler as a Friend but you know, he still cheated on her. Oh well the past is in the past, now it's all about the future._

"Oh, then he might have seen her yet. Maybe he wants to surprise her" Klaus shrugged.

"Yeah maybe your right" Caroline got up and walked to her Closet to throw on some clothes as she doesn't want to look indecent for breakfast. Klaus was still standing by the door of her room waiting for her. Klaus shuffled on his feet, nervous. He wants to be friends with Caroline but doesn't know how to ask her. Caroline walked out of the closet and stumbled backwards as Klaus was still standing there, uncomfortable.

"what's on your mind?" Caroline asked, curious struck her.

"Can I ask you something?" Klaus whispered.

"erm, yeah sure what is it?"

"I am sorry for what I had done the other day..." Klaus tried to continue but got stopped by Caroline.

"Klaus you don't have to apologise" she said, amused. Since when does he apologise, she thought.

"Caroline please," he said slightly annoyed. She gestured for him to continue, "what I was saying was I didn't mean for what I did, I mean with Hayley" he shook his head "I was stupid. I should have waited for you, came to you..." his eyes locked with hers "but I didn't. What I want to say is if we can start over, become friends. That is only if you want to" his eyes were pleading hers.

"I don't think we can start fully over. But yes I would like to be friends" Caroline gave him a warm smile.

"So shall we" he offered her his arm.

"not yet" Klaus cocked his head to one side "I have an idea" she had a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you have in mind?" Klaus asked intrigued with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Downstairs, Stefan and Elena are in the kitchen making the smooth, soft pancakes for everyone for breakfast. They are still deciding how many pancakes they should make because Elijah and Kol are like animals when it comes to food, they just pig out. On the other hand they still don't know what they should have with the pancakes, they know Caroline and Bonnie like fruit and nuts, Kol and Elijah would have anything as long as it is food but they don't know about Klaus, Damon likes cream and Tyler prefers jam and Rebekah loves Chocolate. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Bonnie were sitting in the Lounge area discussing the wedding. Tyler and Damon decided they should stay indoors.

"Is breakfast nearly ready?" Kol whined, is stomach was growling.

Rebekah and Bonnie rolled their eyes at him and laughed.

"Aw, brother is your little stomach crying?" Rebekah teased.

"Shut up Bekah, and my stomach isn't little. It's rather big" Kol said proudly.

Elijah chuckled "So back to where we left off, What colour do you want it to be?"

"What are you talking about?" Kol asked.

"the wedding you dum, dum" Bonnie giggled, punching Kol playfully in the arm.

"ouch Bunny" Kol smirked at her.

"So I see you made up then?" Rebekah questioned.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay mad at him even though he annoyed me" Bonnie planted a kiss on Kol's check.

"And for that i'm completely sorry my love" Kol said, lightly kissing Bonnie on the lips.

"and to answer your question Elijah, Blue and Silver theme" Bonnie stated.

"Sounds fantastic" Rebekah said, clasping her hands together excitedly.

"Elijah!" Elena called.

Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Bonnie got up from where they sat and started to make their way to Elena and Stefan.

"What's wrong 'lena?" Bonnie asked.

"what's wrong?" Elijah mimicked Bonnie's question.

"Do you know what Klaus likes on his Pancakes?" Elena asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'd like Maple syrup, Elena" Klaus said as he came into the Kitchen, Caroline's arm through his.

Everyone turned to them and gasped. Klaus and Caroline smiled to each other. They walked to the island in the middle of the room and Klaus pulled the chair out for Caroline. As Klaus did that, Caroline kissed him on the cheek, rewarding them with another gasp. Elijah proudly looked at Klaus, _He got the girl, _he thought. Caroline then turned to her friends.

"What's wrong?" Caroline tried to sound innocent, she knew why.

Elena's eyes widened, she is trying to find words to say.

"Your...your with Klaus?" Elena asked, dumbfounded.

Caroline looked at Klaus with a grin and his eyes lit up.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at Elena.

"It's just that you were mad at him the other day" Stefan said from the Stove.

"People can change their minds" Caroline shrugged. This is getting fun, she thought.

"Yes! I knew you loved Nik" Kol stated, eyes full of joy.

Elena, Bonnie and Stefan glared at Kol. Kol smirked at them but then laughed.

"Is it that bad that Caroline likes my brother?" Elijah interrupted them.

"What is all of this nonsense?" Tyler strolled into the room, leaning against the door.

"Klaus is with Caroline" Kol told him. Tyler's eyes widened and his eyes glow yellow, he instantly calmed when everyone looked at him.

"Excuse me, Blondie and McEvil are together? Well that makes sense" Damon shrugged.

"Meaning?" Stefan asked, slightly confused.

"Think about it, Caroline isn't like us. She is full of light, Klaus is mostly or fully Dark. Caroline is the light to Klaus's Darkness" Damon explained. _Where the hell did that come from? Oh my what is happening to me, _Damon thought.

"No she isn't" Tyler said, anger filling him.

When Klaus and Caroline saw how Angry Tyler was, they just couldn't but burst into a laughing fit. Klaus threw his head backwards as uncontrollable laughter as Caroline began to cry as she couldn't stop laughing.

"What is so funny?" Bonnie and Stefan said at the same time. This made them stop laughing.

"You guys are what is funny" Caroline said.

"How?" they all said.

"We're joking you idiots" Caroline began to laugh, "You're so gullible"

"what do you mean your joking?"Kol said, slightly annoyed.

"We're just friends" Caroline rolled her eyes at her friends.

"But you kissed him" Rebekah said. She secretly want them together.

"Would you actually act that way if Me and Caroline were together" Anger building up in Klaus. Caroline saw that he is getting angry so she got up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

She looked at her friends and said, "Would you act that way? All annoyed, disgusted. Yeah he's done bad thing, but so have we. What makes us any different?" Caroline shook her head in disappointment.

Caroline started to walk towards the foyer when someone said, "Caroline!" Elijah shouted, following behind her. He didn't say anything in the Kitchen, maybe he was speechless.

"Yes 'Lijah" Caroline turned to look at him.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked, looking into her blue eyes.

Caroline's eyes met his brown eyes and she shrugged, "It's my mom's birthday today, I need to buy her something"

"Do you want me to take you?" Elijah offered.

"No, it's okay. I've got my car" she turned to got but felt a hand on her upper arm, it was Elijah's.

"here, Niklaus gave me this to give to you" he whispered so that only she could hear.

"what is it?" Caroline whispered.

"I don't know" Elijah handed her a velvet box and Caroline opened it. It contained a rolled up paper, Caroline unrolled it and her eyes widened. It was a picture of her and her mother, together. Klaus drew a picture for her, then it clicked in her mind. She asked Klaus a few days ago maybe a week, asking him to draw a picture of her for her mom.

"Klaus" Caroline whispered and Klaus came into the foyer.

"Yes love" he asked and he eyes widened when he felt arms around him, it was Caroline. She felt warm, comfortable and like home.

"Thank you" her eyes began o water but Klaus captured them with his thumb.

"Your welcome" he grinned at her and said, "What is a friend for?"

Caroline laughed and Kissed his cheek, "and what a friend you are Klaus"

Caroline then hugged Elijah which shocked him, he returned the hug.

"Thank you Elijah, You're a Great friend" she smiled at him.

"As are you, Care" He kissed her cheek. Caroline turned towards the door and pulled it open and went on her way.

"what's the deal with you and Caroline" Klaus questioned.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked, dumbfounded.

"You know, you visited her at least once a week, you're a 'Great' friend to her and you can kiss her cheek" Klaus pouted.

Elijah laughed at his brothers outburst, "We kissed a few times Niklaus" Elijah shrugged.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Klaus's eyes widened.

Elijah swallowed the lump forming in his throat, "When I went to she her one time, I think it was a Year after she left Mystic Falls, she got drunk and lent into kiss me and then she realised what she did, she pulled back and apologized and she did that about 3 more times. She had been drunk at the time so it was meaningless and from them times, we just got passed it and became Great friends" Elijah stared towards the ground, "I can kiss her cheek is because we know that there is nothing between us like Stefan and Caroline. She is my Best friends and I consider her a sibling at times. I can't let anyone hurt her, Niklaus. I've even save her from men that wanted to take advantage of a drunk women" Elijah cleared his throat, "When a guy ask me is I know her, I ask them there intentions with her and they are not pretty. When they say them, I pretend that she is my girlfriend, fiancée or even wife just so that she don't get used." Elijah explained as he took a long breath of fresh air, even though he don't need it.

"Oh," Klaus walked up to his older brother, Elijah flinched thinking Klaus was going to hit him but had been surprised that Klaus embraced him. Elijah's eyes widened as Klaus has never showed compassion. _Maybe Niklaus has changed, _he thought. Elijah returned Klaus's gesture.

"Thank you Brother" Klaus whispered to him.

"My pleasure Niklaus" Elijah gave him a warm smile before entering the Living room again.

* * *

Caroline is driving towards the Mystic Grill. She is planning on meeting her mom there as it is her birthday. Caroline is on the high street and had stopped at the traffic lights. A smile appeared on her face when she saw her mother's car parked outside of the Grill. When the traffic turned green, she parked her car in a free spot and made her way into the Grill.

As Caroline entered the Grill, she saw Matt standing behind the bar.

"Hey Matt" Caroline called.

Matt looked up to find Caroline and his eyes widened, "Care, your back" Matt came from behind the bar and towards Caroline and he embraced her.

"Good to see you too Matt" Caroline returned the hug.

"What are you doing back, after 8 bloody years" Matt narrowed his eyes making Caroline laugh.

"Bonnie's wedding" she shrugged, smiling at Matt.

"Really, when did Kol propose?" Matt wondered.

"erm...about a week ago" Caroline stated.

"Tell her congratulations and say happy birthday to your mom"

"Okay and really, it was great seeing you again. I'm staying for 2 months so don't be a stranger. Plus you're welcome at the mansion at anytime okay" Caroline said, hugging Matt again.

"Mansion?"

"Kol's and the Mikaelsons. I'm staying there as Bonnie lives there now" Caroline explained.

"Okay then, see you soon" Matt started walking back to the bar.

Caroline searched the bar, looking for her mom and she finally found her. Caroline quickly walked to where her mom sat and sat down opposite her in the booth.

"Hey mom, Happy Birthday" Caroline beamed at her mom.

"Thanks, Darling. I'm glad that I can finally see you" Liz looked lovingly at her Daughter.

"Your welcome at anytime to come over the Mansion you know" Caroline said, taking a chip from her mom's plate.

"Your staying at the Mansion?" Liz's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Bonnie asked me so that we can stay together. Plus i'm helping the Wedding, I'm the planner" Caroline said proudly.

"Oh okay. So what happened in new york lately?" Liz wondered.

"Erm...Do get mad okay"

"What is it sweety?" Liz became nervous. _Why is she acting weird?, _Liz thought.

"Well over two weeks ago, I was attacked by werewolves and a witch..."

"You what?" Liz said, a bit to loudly.

"Well this witch kind of turned me into a..." Caroline explained and continued, "Hybrid" she said quietly.

"A what?"

"A hybrid mom" Caroline put her head into her hands.

"Aw sweety, are you okay?" Liz asked, getting up to sit next to her daughter.

As Liz sat next to Caroline, she put her arm around her and brung her closer. Caroline rested her head on Lizs' shoulder.

"Your not angry?" Caroline asked, tears rolling down her cheek.

"No" Liz chuckled. "Your my daughter no matter what you are. I'd prefer you a Hybrid instead of being killed by that witch"

"Thank you mom" Caroline beamed at her mom. _She is the best Mom in the world, _Caroline thought.

"Your welcome"

"Mom"

"Yes?" Liz looked at her Daughter.

"Matt said Happy Birthday. So did Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and the Mikaelson's" Caroline said.

"You can tell them thank you" Liz was about to get up when she heard someone call her.

"Mom"

"Yes Caroline?"

"This is for you" Caroline handed her the velvet box.

Liz opened the box and furrowed her brow. She took out the piece of paper and unrolled it. When Liz looked at it, she gasped.

"Oh My...Thank you" Liz hugged her Daughter and kissed her forehead.

"You like it?"

"Yes I do" Liz said, happily. "It's a great Birthday present. Who did this?"

"Klaus did" Caroline stated, Matter-Of-Fact.

"Klaus as in the original Hybrid?"

"Yeah, I asked him cause I know how great and passionate he is at drawing"

"How come you asked him?"

"I wanted something you can look at and be reminded that I will always be with here no matter where I go. You can look at the picture and know that I am here with you. I chose a Portrait of me but Klaus drew one of both of us" Caroline smiled at her mom.

"Well I love it and tell Klaus I said thank you. Come on now, we have shopping to do" Liz got up from her seat.

Caroline stood as well and they both began walking towards the entrance when Liz spotted Matt.

"Thank you, Matt for the Birthday wish" She smiled at him.

"Pleasure was all mine Miss Forbes" Matt waved at the Sherrif.

"Bye Matt" Liz and Caroline said in unison.

"Bye" Matt called after them.

* * *

Three hours later, Caroline had just dropped her mom off at home and is now on her way to the Mansion. Caroline pulled into the driveway when she heard people laughing inside but then it went dead silence. _Okay that's weird, _she thought. She was making her way to the door and she don't know if she should knock or just walk in. She decided to knock. She knocked three times and Elijah answered the door.

"Welcome back Caroline" He smiled at her genuine.

"Hello, Elijah," he opened the door, Caroline entered and followed Elijah.

"You know, you can just walk in" Elijah said, amused by her.

"Oh, i just didn't want to be rude" Caroline said shyly.

"Your like family Care" Elijah kissed her forehead and Caroline blushed.

"I know 'lijah" Caroline pecked him on the cheek before adding, "Where is everyone?"

"Your gonna love what I'm about to show you" Elijah lead her into the Living room when Caroline's eyes widened as everyone was watch Lion King 2. Elijah smirked at Caroline and she burst in to Laughter as everyone turned to look at her.

"Care, your back" Bonnie called.

"And your watching Lion King?" Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"It is a great film, I've never seen it" Kol stated.

"You have never watched it?" Elena's eyes widened.

"Nope we haven't" Rebekah said, glaring at Klaus.

Klaus raised his hands in defeat, "Hey don't get me wrong but you've had eight years to catch up"

"Well you shouldn't have daggered us in the first place" Kol huffed in annoyance.

"and how many times do I have to apologize?" Klaus wondered.

"Wait you actually apologize?" Stefan mocked with a grin.

"Be careful little Salvatore, I can still bite" Klaus gave him a trade mark smile, showing his dimples.

"We'll see about that" Stefan replied.

"So Caroline don't you like Lion King?" Rebekah asked.

"No I don't like it" Caroline shrugged.

"What!" All the Mikaelson's said except for Elijah.

"She loves it you idiots" Bonnie told them.

"Oh" they said in unsion.

"Yeah," Caroline laughed causing everyone else to.

"So how was your mother" Stefan said as everyone calmed down.

"She is Great and I said that her and Matt can come round when they like if it is okay with you guy?" she said the last bit shyly.

"Oh course, It would be great" Bonnie said, excitedly.

"Great" Caroline beamed.

"Did she like her present?" Klaus said from the doorway. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"What present?" Elena asked.

"Klaus drew her a picture of me and my mom" Caroline explained.

"Really?" Kol asked, dumbfounded.

"Why do you look shocked brother?" Klaus asked.

"Well you never really drew pictures for people apart from yourself" Kol said, still not believing it.

"I asked him Kol and Klaus to answer your question,she didn't like it...She loved it" Caroline said.

"Really?"

"Yes and she said thank you" Caroline reassured him. Klaus smiled at her.

"Has Damon and Tyler gone?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah they left just after you did, they said goodbye" Rebekah said.

"Hey, Stefan, Kol and Elijah...Wanna play soccer?" Klaus asked the men.

"Yeah sure, I'm going to beat you this time" Stefan said walking towards Klaus's standing place.

"Bring it" Klaus challenged him.

"Too much testosterone in one room" Caroline teased.

"Actually mate, I'm going to beat you" Kol challenged them.

"I believe that I will win" Elijah grinned at them bickering.

"You wouldn't be able to run in your suit 'lijah" Kol teased.

"Well neither will you with your pants" Elijah defended himself.

"All I'm going to wear is my Shorts" Kol stated.

"No top brother?" Klaus asked, amused.

"Nope, it's a hot day and we may become sweaty" Kol quickly ran to his room.

"I'll join you" Stefan ran to his room.

"Well I might as well" Klaus said slightly annoyed. He too ran to his room.

With that Elijah ran to his room as well. They all came down together, Klaus was wearing dark, grey chino shorts, Stefan was wearing Navy, Blue chino shorts, Elijah was wearing Dark, purple chino shorts and Kol was wearing Blood red chino shorts. Klaus' physique was incredible: he had a muscular chest; big, broad shoulders; he had abdominal muscle and a tattoo across his chest, a feather and birds. Elijah physique was unbelievable: he had a muscular chest; he had athletic shoulders and had firm abdominal muscle. Kol's physique was different for his height: he had a stark chest; he had narrow shoulders and a rugged abdominal. Stefan's physique was amazing: he had an athletic chest; his shoulders were broad; impeccable biceps and a rose on his right shoulder.

"Well, what it up with men and chinos" Rebekah teased.

"They are comfy" Kol defended them.

"Elijah, purple suits you" Elena giggled, making Elijah roll his eyes with a smirk.

"Kol trust you to wear red" Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

"Red for blood darling" Kol kissed her lightly on the lips but she held him in place. Bonnie deepened the kiss but got interrupted as someone cleared their throat. Kol let out an annoyed growl.

"Can we play soccer?" Rebekah asked, sweetly.

"Can you play soccer?" Klaus asked, amused.

"Yeah we can" Caroline defended Rebekah.

"Very well then, change into something reasonable and meet us lads outside" Kol said walking into the kitchen to got into the backyard.

They boys followed him and the girls got dressed into Shorts and a vest.

* * *

As the girls went outside, the boys were already playing Soccer. You had Klaus and Elijah against Kol and Stefan. They girls took in the view of the men running around.

"So who's team are we on?" Caroline asked.

They boys looked up and their eyes widened. Elena and Caroline were wearing a bikini top with shorts while Rebekah and Bonnie decided to wear a tank top and shorts. The girls started to laugh and Elena said,

"Eyes up here boys" she scoffed.

"So who has who?" Rebekah asked.

"Well my lovely Bonnie and you can come on mine and Steffy's team. We are team Kickass" Kol boosted.

"More like team Jackass" Klaus shouted.

Elijah bent over, his hands on his knees and began to laugh.

"I'm no ass Nik, but you certainly are" Rebekah snickered.

"Now now, lets just play soccer" Elijah offered.

"your no fun Elijah" Kol teased.

"He can when he wants to be" Caroline defended him.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Elena asked, bewildered.

"You'll see" Stefan replied.

"Stefan?" Elena looked at Stefan.

"You'll have to wait and see tomorrow" Stefan replied, grinning.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Caroline asked, confused. What have they planned.

"we're going to the Grill tomorrow and have fun" Bonnie told a confused Caroline.

"Oh"

"Come on I thought we were going to play Soccer?" Rebekah whined.

"Calm down sister" Klaus called.

"Right so it is Me, Elena, Elijah and Klaus verses Kol, Stefan, Bonnie and Rebekah" Caroline questioned.

"Yes and no vampire speed or hybrid speed." Bonnie glanced at them.

"Isn't there a spell to make you faster?" Rebekah asked.

"No" Bonnie said sadly.

"Don't worry, if anyone uses their speed...I'll rugby tackle them" Kol kissed Bonnie, sweetly on the lips.

"You won't be able to tackle Stefan, He is a pro at...Wait what is rugby?" Elena asked.

"It is a british sport. It is like American football but without the gear on" Klaus explained.

"Yeah, they don't wear anything protective only a mouth guard and a jock strap" Elijah explained.

"what is a jock strap?" Bonnie asked, causing the men to burst into laughter.

"What's so funny? She only asked a question" Rebekah defended Bonnie.

"A jock strap is what guy's use to protect you know what" Caroline tried to explain but it wasn't going well.

"Their what?" Bonnie asked.

"Their Penis...Oh god" Caroline blushed all shades of red.

"Don't worry love, penis isn't such a naughty word" Klaus teased.

"Can we just get on with the game please" Caroline begged.

"Yes please" Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah agreed.

"Fine even though this was getting interesting" Kol mocked them.

"Come on Caroline, Elena" Elijah called after them.

"Coming" they said together.

* * *

It was late at night. Everyone were sitting in the lounge area of the house recovering from several hours of soccer. They were all worn out. Bonnie was sitting in Kol's lap, snuggling up to him as she rested her head on his shoulder and she let out a yawn.

"Tired Love?" Kol said, softly.

"A little" Bonnie admitted, letting out yet another yawn.

"Come on, lets get you to bed. Soccer clearly got to you" Kol grinned at her.

"Don't smirk at me mister, I can easily wipe it off of you" Bonnie mocked, sleepily.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart" Kol replied.

"Good" Bonnie said. Kol got up and put his arms around Bonnie's torso and under her legs as he carried her towards the house.

Kol stopped as he reached the poolside and turned around to look back at them.

"Don't forget, we're going to the grill tomorrow" Kol called as everyone nodded.

"Good Night" Everyone said in unison and Kol disappeared into the house.

"So what are we going to do?" Klaus asked.

"Don't know" Caroline said, sleepily.

Caroline was on the same couch as Klaus. She rested her head on his shoulder. At first, Klaus felt uncomfortable by the strange interaction that he had but then he began to relax after a while and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the night was quiet breezy.

"Rebekah is knocked out, cold" Elijah stated. He watched as Rebekah's head fell from Stefan's shoulder to his lap and that is when Stefan noticed it.

"I guess your right" Stefan acknowledged.

"Leave her alone you bullies" Elena scowled, softly.

"Elena, it looks as though your going to go into a peaceful sleep" Stefan told her. Elijah laughed.

"Don't laugh at me 'lija-" and with that, Elena was gone.

"Looks as though we are gonna have to carry them" Elijah said, looking at the remaining men.

"Yup" Klaus agreed.

"Elijah, you take Elena as she is next to your room and I'll take Rebekah as she is near mine" Elijah nodded in agreement.

Stefan and Elijah picked up their appointed women and began to carry them when they heard Klaus call after them.

"What about Caroline?" Klaus questioned.

"Caroline can walk" Caroline huffed.

"You're going to have to take her Niklaus" Elijah replied.

"Don't drop her" Stefan said, a tad serious than he thought.

"Like I would do that" Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, let's go Elijah" Stefan called the older original.

"Sure, see you in the morning Nik" Elijah followed Stefan into the house.

"Looks like it is you and me Love" Klaus smiled.

"I guess it is" Caroline tried to get up but she couldn't.

"Need any help, sweetheart?" Klaus teased.

"No, I can get up" Caroline stated, trying to get up.

When Caroline finally got up, she lost her balance. She waited for the moment when she'll fall to the floor, as she opened her eyes she met Klaus' gaze. Her blue eyes met his Blue-Green eyes.

"Come one love, I'll take you upstairs as I think you wouldn't make it yourself" Klaus said, worry clear in his eyes.

As Caroline saw that his eyes were full of concern, worry for her...She gave up.

"Okay" She said defeated.

Klaus nodded and began to walk into the house and Caroline clung to Klaus as her arms were wrapped around his neck. She snuggled into his chest and nested her head into his shoulder. Klaus looked down at her and he was in awe of her. He didn't know what he did to deserve this girl in his arms. He shook his head in disbelief as he climbed the stairs. As she got up the stairs, he saw Stefan and Elijah entering their own rooms as they have just put the girls into bed. Klaus reached Caroline's room and opened it. He walked inside and slid her covers away so that he can place her on to the bed. Klaus covered Caroline with her blankets and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Good Night, Caroline" Klaus said. As he was about to move, he felt a hand on his.

"Don't leave me" Caroline pleaded.

Klaus didn't know what to do.

"Okay, I'll stay until you sleep" Klaus promised. Caroline nodded.

"Okay" Caroline whispered. Klaus sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to fall asleep.

Klaus heard her uneven breathes and knew she was still awake.

"Caroline what's wrong?" Klaus wondered.

"I can't sleep. Can you stay with me?" Caroline pleaded, again.

"Okay" Klaus assured her.

Caroline nodded and moved over on the bed and lifted the duvet for him. Klaus' eyes widened in shock as he hesitated for and moment. He slid off his shoes and slipped into the bed next to Caroline. He put the covers over him and rested his head on the pillow. He was in shock and he is lying next to Caroline. How the hell did this happen? he though. Klaus propped himself on his arm and rested his head on his hand. Caroline met his intense gaze once again and it sent shivers down her spine.

"No funny business okay" she told him.

"You have my word" Klaus chuckled.

"Good" Caroline smiled. Klaus tucked a strand of hair out her face, behind her ear.

"So what do you-" and with that Klaus saw Caroline drift into a sleep.

As he was about to get out of her bed, she pulled him closer and wrapped his hand around her waist. Her hand found it's way around his and to Klaus' surprise, she snuggled closer to him.

"Good Night Klaus" Caroline smirked.

"Good Night, Love"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading Chapter 6.**_

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Do you like the friendships and Relationships?**_

_**Please let me know what you think as it would mean a lot.**_

_**oxoxoxox**_


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank you all for your support to the Sixth chapter of my fanfiction, it really meant a lot. I can't believe how many views this is getting, its Incredible. Thank you for reading, reviewing and following my story. Sorry if I don't upload regularly, I have to Revise for my exams :) hope you understand.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Caroline awoke suddenly. She felt the rays of the early sun shining through her window and on to her face. She raised her hand to her head so it could block away the sun. Today felt different for her, it felt as though something good is going to happen. She then realised, tonight everyone is going to the grill. She closed her eyes and tried to remember last nights events. She knows that she hadn't drunk, she remember Klaus carrying her. She then remembered that she asked him to stay with her. Caroline whipped her head to the side to find a sleeping Klaus next to her. She chuckled to herself, quietly. He looked so peaceful sleeping and to her surprise, he stayed all night. Caroline shook her head, smiling to herself.

"Wake up Mr Sleepy" Caroline whispered while nudging him.

"What?" Klaus slurred. blinking his eyes slowly.

"It's morning, Klaus" Caroline narrowed her eyes, smiling.

"No it's not" Klaus huffed and threw his head under the pillow.

"Yes it is" Caroline tried to contain her laugh.

"Wait, why are you in my bed?" Klaus wondered, still under his pillow.

Caroline grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor.

"Erm, you fell asleep in my room" she told him.

Klaus jolted upwards and took in his surroundings and chuckled.

"Huh, so I did" Klaus brung his hand to his head and nervously scratched it.

"Yup you did" Caroline mocked.

"Sorry, I guess I was tired" Klaus shrugged.

"Don't be" Caroline assured him.

Klaus and Caroline smiled at each other, Klaus jumped out of the bed and began to stretch. Caroline looked at Klaus and smiled. He was still in his shorts from last night. _Didn't he change? _Caroline thought.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked, smirking.

"You didn't change?" Caroline responded.

"Well, I would have but you won't let me leave" Klaus stated, Caroline began to blush.

"Sorry I didn't let you leave. I just didn't-" Caroline paused, looking at Klaus.

"Want to be alone, I get that" Caroline nodded as Klaus gave her a warm smile.

Caroline sighed, "Come on, let's go downstairs before you brother gets the wrong impression"

"Okay" Klaus agreed.

He made his way to the door and listened for anyone outside. It was quite and it seems everyone was either asleep or outside. Klaus nodded for Caroline to follow him.

* * *

Elijah, Elena and Stefan were sitting in the lounge area inside of the house. Stefan put on an action film, Fast and Furious 6. They had started to watch it but then conversation began. Elena and Stefan were asking Elijah about the history of the world, they're astonished by what they have discovered. Stefan returned his focus back on the TV while Elijah and Elena continued to talk.

"Back in New York, what did you and Caroline do?" Elena casually asked.

"Didn't she tell you?" Elijah raised a brow.

"Nope only once when we both were there. We didn't do anything" Elena rambled.

Elijah chuckled, "Me and Caroline have a strange bond-" Elijah got caught off.

"You and Caroline?" Elena gasped.

Elijah gave her a smirk, eyebrow raised.

"Why Elena, does that bother you?" Elijah replied, amused.

"no, no, no" Elena stuttered.

"Relax 'lena, i'm only messing" Elijah gave her a cheeky grin.

"Oh, so you and Caroline's bond"

"Right" Elijah cleared his throat, "I was in New York 8 years ago, I went to a night club and I found her. I greeted her and she asked me why I was there-" Elijah got cut off again.

"Why were you there?"

"Business, anyways, we began to talk and she mentioned Niklaus. She asked where he was and at that time I didn't know he was staying in New Orleans." Elijah chuckled to himself, "We talked at night and she revealed secrets that were disturbing, well some of them. She freaked out revealing them to me but I told her I'll keep them a secret"

"And did you?" Elena wondered.

"Oh course" Elijah's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh" Elena entwined her fingers, nervously.

"Elena you know me better than that, don't you" he raised his eyebrows to her in a questioning manner.

"Yes, well it has been a while" drowning her sight in his.

"Well yeah" Elijah shrugged, losing himself in her eyes.

Elena and Elijah stared at one another. Elena finally broke the contact and smirked, leading Elijah to grin.

"Did you tell Caroline anything?"

"What do you mean?" Elijah replied.

"Secrets" Elena stated.

"Of course. I mean it makes sense if she told me things so I told her" Elijah explained.

"May I ask you something?" Elena asked.

"Yeah sure, anything" Elijah turned around and realised Stefan was no longer in the room.

Elijah looked back at Elena, turning so he faced her and gestured for her to continue.

"Well, here goes" Elena cleared her throat, looking nervously at Elijah.

"Eight years ago, I trusted you with my life. Did you feel the same way?

"Matter of fact Elena, I did truly trust you" Elijah assured her.

"What else?" Elena asked.

"Well, I was attracted to you" Elijah replied.

"Really, oh well you did Love Katherine and Tatia" Elena mumbled.

Elijah grabbed Elena's hand and lost his sight in her brown eyes.

"Elena, I have never compared you to Tatia" Elijah hissed her name but composed himself, "and Katerina. You are different from them" Elijah shrugged.

"How Elijah?" Elena wanted to know.

Elijah sat deep into the sofa and ran a hand through his head.

"Your Compassionate, Selfless, Kind, Caring, Friendly, Mannered. Your have qualities that they never had and your beautiful Elena and you are not like Tatia or Katerina. Your something more" Elijah told her truthfully.

Elijah had always liked Elena from the moment he met her. He knew there was something different about her when she was willing to give her life up for the people that she loves. Elijah envies Elena. He wanted to tell her all of those years ago but he knew she would choose the Salvatore brothers. As Elijah confessed this to Elena, she had a smile that crossed her face.

"Do you fancy me Elijah?" Elena teased.

"Honestly Elena, I do. I have since the moment I've met you" Elijah confessed.

"Elijah I Fancy yo-" Elena got caught off.

"_Brother"_ they heard a familiar but distant voice coming from the foyer.

Elena and Elijah snapped their heads to the enterance and closed their eyes as they saw two amused face staring at them.

"Niklaus" Elijah mumbled under his breath.

"Good morning to you to brother" Klaus looked at his brother.

Elijah turned his gaze to the Tv and Klaus glanced at Caroline who had and amused smile on her face.

"Caroline" Elena whispered.

"Elena, Elijah really?" Caroline teased and said "Well at least he hasn't played with your emotions, don't hurt him" Caroline said the last line a bit to protectively.

"Caroline..." Elijah groaned.

"No Elijah, I love you and all but I don't want you to get hurt" Caroline walked over to the two.

"Wait, you love my brother" Klaus asked, a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Yes, he is like a brother to me" Caroline replied, honestly.

"You think I'll hurt him?" Elena wondered.

"No, but I know Elijah and I know what he has been through Elena. Elijah's life is similar to mine" Caroline shrugged and turned to Klaus.

"Come on Klaus, I need food" Caroline grumbled.

"Without food, Caroline can be the hand full" Elijah chuckled.

Caroline swatted Elijah on the back of his head.

"Ouch, Caroline" she grinned at him in which he returned.

"Excuse me Elijah but you're the one that gets grumpy and we all know it" Caroline mocked him.

"Wait, where is Bonnie and Kol?" Caroline looked around the room.

"Wedding shopping" Elena answered.

"Oh"

Caroline stomped over to Klaus and began to pull on his arm like a child.

"Easy there love, one step at a time" Klaus chuckled.

"I'm hungry and when I am it isn't a pleasant sight. Don't forget, I'm half wolf now" Caroline raised her brow at him.

"It really isn't a pleasant sight Nik" Elijah called and Elena nodded.

"Well Miss wolf, what does your stomach desire?" Klaus asked in a Irish accent.

"Are you trying to be Irish?"

"Yes why?" Klaus smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Caroline walked up to Klaus and put her lips close to his ear. She let out a warm breath.

"I like Irishman and they are hot" she whispered seductively and pulled away.

Klaus eyes widened in disbelief and she bit her lip, licking them afterwards. Klaus gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Pancakes are what my stomach desires" Caroline called from the kitchen.

"Wait, what" Klaus followed her into the Kitchen.

* * *

Kol and Bonnie have been searching two whole hours for the perfect Fine China for their wedding. They have searched five different stores for the perfect Fine China, but they haven't found any to their liking. They couldn't find plates with Blue on them. The Plates that they want to have a white centre and a Blue pattern around the edges. Kol is becoming frustrated with the shopping, he never knew how picky girls can be when it comes to a wedding. If he was honest with himself, he found Bonnie quite adorable when she don't find what she is looking for.

"Bonnie, love" Kol called.

"What Kol?" Bonnie muttered as she studied a plate.

"How long are we going to be?" Kol wondered.

"As long as it takes" Bonnie stated.

Kol scoffed, "Wedding shopping is no fun"

"Then why did you come?" Bonnie turned to him, eyebrow raised.

Kol walked up to her and wrapped his hands around her waist and whispered to her ear, "I wanted to spend time with my beautiful, sexy fiancée"

Bonnie giggled and lightly pushed him away, pointing a finger at him, "No distractions Mister"

Kol place a hand over his heart, "I've been regretted, oh no"

"Kol, honey, no one likes a dramatic guy" Bonnie teased.

"Now you are really hurting my feelings" Kol pouted.

"Stop pouting" Bonnie stared at him.

"Why?" Kol asked amused.

"Because it's adorable" Bonnie mumbled.

"What?" Kol pretended as though he didn't hear it.

"It's adorable" Bonnie forced out.

"Oh really" Kol raised a brow.

"Now you're getting annoying" Bonnie scoffed with a grin.

Bonnie began to walk down another aisle filled with Blue Fine China. She started to jump up and down happily as she found some dinnerware that she was looking for. Kol came up behind Bonnie and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to kiss her neck and she let out a childish giggle which made Kol smirk.

"Found what you were looking for, love?" Kol mumbled against her neck.

Bonnie relaxed into his embrace and smiled, "Yeah, what do you think?"

Bonnie pointed to the plates and Kol smiled and picked up the plate that he liked the best out of the three that Bonnie had picked.

"I really like this one" Kol stated.

Bonnie turned around so that she was fully facing him and kissed him on the lips. Kol groaned and deepened the kiss, Bonnie pulled back and gave him a shy smile.

"I love that one two"

Kol raised a brow, amused. "The amount of things that we have in common is unbelievable"

"Yeah and I'm glad that those things lead for us to be in this place now" Bonnie kissed Kol, lightly.

"Yes and I'm glad that I found you after 4 years of leaving Mystic Falls" Kol mumbled.

"I'm glad that you're in my life and I fell in love with you" Bonnie said, lovingly.

"I love you Bonnie Bennett" Kol stated with a grin.

"I love you too Kol Mikaelson" Bonnie said, truthfully.

"Bonnie, I want to spend eternity with you. I don't want to lose you to old age and I'm scared that you will die or be killed. After we get married I want-" Bonnie placed a finger to his lips to stop him from rambling.

"Yes" Bonnie simply stated.

"Yes what?" Kol asked confused.

"You can turn me"

"Really?" Kol asked, eyes widened by surprise.

"Yes, I don't want to lose you either. I'm in love with you Kol. I may not like the idea of becoming a vampire but if it means spending centuries with the man that captured my heart. I wouldn't think twice about it"

"Oh Bonnie. You never cease to amaze me" Kol picked her up and began to swing her around in the shop.

Bonnie nearly kicked all the plates off of the shelves as Kol swung her. When Kol finally let her down, he gently took her face into his hands and passionately kissed her.

"I love you so much" Kol finally spoke.

* * *

Caroline, Stefan, Klaus and Elijah were in the back garden of the mansion. Elijah and Stefan where playing soccer as Klaus was sitting on a lounge chair sketching. Caroline on the other hand couldn't stand the heat and dived into the pool, Splashing Elijah and Stefan as she did. Klaus began to laugh at them when suddenly he was splashed as well.

"Hey" Klaus whined.

"You deserved it" Caroline grinned and began to swim.

"There's our girl Stefan" Elijah chuckled.

"That she is" Stefan agreed.

"Elijah, I'll throw you into the pool if you carry on" Klaus threatened.

"Oh wait, no dagger threats" Elijah mocked, nudging Stefan.

"What's up Klaus? Losing your game" Stefan chuckled.

All of a sudden, Elijah and Stefan were in the pooling. They looked around and glared at Klaus.

"Niklaus" Elijah growled.

"It wasn't me" Klaus grinned and looked past them.

Elijah and Stefan followed Klaus' glance and their eyes widened as they saw Caroline standing there, waving at them. Elijah and Stefan shared a glance and smirked to each other. They began to get to the side of the pool and Caroline eyes widened.

"Caroline..." Elijah and Stefan called.

"No, No" Caroline screamed as she saw Elijah and Stefan running towards her.

"Yes" Elijah called.

Caroline screamed again as she couldn't feel the floor until she realised that she was in Elijah and Stefan's embrace as they carried her to the pool. They were about to throw her in there when they heard Klaus burst into laughter. They gave each other a knowing look and ran towards Klaus and picked him up and tossed him into the pool. Elijah, Stefan and Caroline stood on the edge of the pool when suddenly Elijah and Caroline both fell into the water. Stefan stood there laughing at them. They all began to laugh and Caroline got out of the pool followed by Klaus and Elijah.

Caroline let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Care?" Stefan asked, worriedly.

"it's just that i've missed this" Caroline told them.

"Missed what?" Elijah wondered.

"Having fun Elijah. It's been a few years since I've had any fun"

"We always had fun Care" Elijah stated.

"I know" Caroline assured him.

"What do you mean by fun, love" Klaus offered.

Caroline chuckled, "Casual fun, no drinks necessary"

"Oh, didn't you do anything when we weren't there?" Stefan wondered.

"No, when you weren't there all I did was work" Caroline replied.

"Well, tonight will be fun" Klaus assured her.

"I hope so" Caroline let out a sigh and got up.

"Where you going?" Stefan called.

"Let off some steam" Caroline shouted as she walked towards the woods.

"How?" Elijah shouted.

"I'm gonna run" Caroline stated.

"You don't have shoes on" Klaus stated the obvious.

"Who said I was going to be in human form" Caroline shouted.

"I'll join you" Klaus called and ran after her.

As they got into the woods, Klaus and Caroline shared a look at each other.

"Ready?" Klaus asked.

"Ready" Caroline replied.

Klaus nodded and suddenly bones began to crack. This is the first time as a Hybrid, Caroline had transitioned since she became a full Hybrid. Caroline glanced at Klaus and his eyes turned yellow then Blue and he growled. Caroline's eyes also changed to yellow and then to Blue. For some strange reason, the two transitions are slower than usual or from what Klaus has experienced. Their finger nails turned into sharp, vicious claws. The bottom part of their body began to change into a wolf and soon after their whole body was in wolf form. Her fine, silky Greyish-White coat shone in the sun as his pure, silky Brown coat glistening in the sun light. Klaus walked to where Caroline stood and stared into her eyes. Her eyes shone into his and his into her. Klaus put his head on to hers.

_Are you ready? _Klaus asked.

_As I'll ever be _Caroline responded.

_Here we go _Klaus said.

Klaus let out a howl as she did as well. He looked at her in awe and took in her beauty as a wolf. She was magnificent to him. Everything about her drawn her to him. As they began to run through the woods, they ran into a wolf. It began to pace between them when Caroline raised her head to it and growled at him. The wolf responded by walking up to her and laying down, placing it's head in its paws. The wolf submitted to Caroline as if she was his master.

_I guess you're the Alpha female then _Klaus teased.

_I guess I am, watch your back _Caroline threatened.

_Look at that, the Alpha Male and Alpha Female _Klaus toyed with her.

_But why did he do that _Caroline wondered.

Klaus walked up to her and sat in front of her, _You have more power than him, sweetheart. He can sense that, like they can sense that on me. _

_Oh, Okay _Caroline licked Klaus' cheek to his surprise. _Come on wolf man _

Klaus eyes still wide from shock. He was interrupted by an impatient Caroline.

_Are you coming _Caroline called.

_Yeah, wait up love _Klaus ran after her.

* * *

It was now 6pm in the evening. The men were getting ready for the night in Kol's room while the Girls are getting ready in Rebekah's room. Kol had told the Girls that they must wear dresses. The girls do not know what for but they were guessing that at the girl it was formal wear. It got them confused considering it is the Grill. While in Kol's room they guys were wondering why they had to wear Suits for.

"Kol, why in the hell do we have to wear these?" Klaus huffed in annoyance.

"Oh come on Klaus, you look smashing in a tux" Stefan mocked.

"Well Stefan, you are so damn cute that I could eat you all up" Elijah teased.

At this Stefan pouted and turned his attention back to the mirror.

"Come on guys, less of the bickering" Kol said with a smirk.

"Oh go back to staring at yourself" Klaus responded.

"Oh where have I heard that before...Oh yeah the night of the ball eight years ago" Kol stated with his well-known smirk.

"So Kol really, why do we need to wear these?" Stefan repeated Klaus' earlier question.

"I might add that I too am wondering the same thing" Elijah quipped

Kol let out a sigh, "There is this song that I want you guys to help me with"

Klaus and Elijah seemed intrigued.

"Oh how I remember how girls swoon over us" Klaus said, remembering the past.

"What do you mean" Stefan wondered.

"In some parts of the world, back in the day, men would sing for womans affections" Elijah explained.

"But why" Stefan wondered.

"It shows men to have a softer side" Kol replied, also remembering.

"So you sang to get their affections?"

"Oh no, It was rather entertaining. Wouldn't you say brother" Klaus looked at Kol and Elijah.

"I was all for Affection if you know what I mean" Kol wriggled his brow.

"I'd say it was entertaining" Elijah agreed.

"So what song will we be singing?" Stefan asked Kol.

"Wait and See, you'll like it" Kol assured him.

All the men walked up to the large mirror on the wall and studied themselves. They nodded in approval and smiled. They then left the room and headed downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kol began to call them.

"Bonnie, Bekah, Elena, Caroline are you ready?" Kol called.

"Hold those horses of yours young Mikaelson, we will be out shortly" Caroline shouted.

Everyone apart from Kol who was pouting, burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Well you got to love Caroline" Elijah stated, wiping the tears that came through from laughing.

"Love you too 'lijah" Caroline mocked from upstairs making Elijah smile.

"Well she will get a lot more interesting tonight Elijah" Stefan and Elijah gave each other a smirk.

"Meaning?" Kol and Klaus said in unison.

"You'll find out" Stefan responded.

* * *

They were outside of the Grill and it looked different from earlier or Previous days. It has been decorated. It has to be themed night, that explains the formal clothing. They were getting out of the car. Bonnie placed an arm through Kol's, Rebekah placed an arm through Stefan's, Elena placed an arm through Elijah's and Caroline placed an arm through Klaus'. Bonnie was wearing an Emerald green dress, Elena wore a blood-red dress, Rebekah wore a purple dress and Caroline wore a turquoise.

As Kol and Bonnie entered the Grill first, everyone began cheering for them and congratulating them. Just then, the other seven people realised that this was Kol and Bonnie's engagement party. To Caroline's surprise, the room has been decorated amazingly that it blew her mind away. The eight of them found a booth and placed their belonging in there and sat down. Caroline, Elena and Stefan got up to go and order drinks.

"What shall I get you?" Caroline asked them.

"Get the men Bourbon, Care" Elijah offered her and she nodded.

"Women have Gin and Tonic but also get Tequila shots" Rebekah asked her and Caroline nodded.

Stefan, Caroline and Elena made their way over to the bar and signaled the Bartender. To their surprise that It was Matt. They smiled at him in which he returned.

"Hey Matty" Caroline gave him a hug.

"Hey Care, Elena, Stefan" Matt saluted them.

"Hey Matt, long time no see" Elena hugged him.

"Sure is"

"How come people don't look at us weirdly considering we haven't aged" Caroline wondered looking around.

"Since you went to New York, years after the town became aware of Vampires" Matt explained.

"Don't they fear us?" Caroline asked.

"Nope, Vampires have a Blood donation bank where people give blood so that vampires don't kill" Elena explained.

"And that has worked" Caroline replied.

"Yup, there hasn't been deaths for six years well animal attacks" Matt winked at her.

"Oh" was all Caroline could say.

Matt wiped the bar table, "So what would it be?"

"Four Gin and Tonics, Four Bourbons make them double and Eight Tequila shots" Stefan told Matt.

"Coming up"

Caroline and Elena sat on a stool. Caroline's eyes began to search the Grill, her eyes stopped on a Guy that was staring at her. He had Brown hair, Kind Blue eyes and she noticed he didn't have a heartbeat. He caught her gaze and smiled at her in which she returned. Elena followed her gaze and gave her a playful smile.

"I think he likes you" Elena whispered to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Caroline teared her eyes away from the mysterious guy.

"I saw you looking at him" Elena teased.

"I'm a Hybrid now, hormones running wild" Caroline lied.

"Hm-mm" Elena gave her a I-Don't-Think-So look.

"Here you go" Matt interrupted their chit-chat.

"Thank you" Stefan said, warmly.

"No problem, Stef" Matt nodded at him as Stefan carried the tray.

As they arrived back, Caroline took one last glance at the bar to find that the mysterious guy had vanished. Klaus gave her a wary look as he followed Caroline's gaze.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked, worried.

Caroline looked at him but shook her head, "Nothing's wrong"

* * *

After thirty minutes of drinking, they were happily laughing and joking about each other. They were interrupted by someone tapping on the microphone. She cleared her throat as the room died down as it fell into silence. She look nervous but she quickly composed herself and placed a smile on her face.

"Good Evening ladies and Gentleman. May I say congratulations to Kol Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett on their engagement." The host spoke as the room filled with applause.

"Thank you" Kol shouted over the noise causing the girl the blush.

"Did she just blush" Kol asked his brothers.

"Yes and over a Thank you" Klaus told him.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Women can not resist my charms"

"Can Kol please make his way to the stage" The Host requested.

Kol began to walk towards the stage as all eyes are on him. He smirked and he then cleared his throat.

"May my brothers Elijah and Klaus and my friend Stefan join me please" Kol said over the microphone.

The men weaved through the crowd and stood on stage as Kol showed them a piece of paper which made them smile in approvement. They all were given a Microphone that attaches onto their ear and a Microphone in front of their mouths. They turned so their back were to the audience as music began to play.

Stefan turned around and grinned, he walk foward opening his hands.

_I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking_  
_Going hot, so hot, just like an oven_  
_And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it_  
_But it's so fine and it's all mine_

Elijah turned around and walked to where Stefan was and gave him a smirk. Elijah placed an arm over Stefan's shoulder.

_Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching, ha_  
_Cause if they study close, real close_  
_They might learn something_  
_She ain't nothing but a little doozie when she does it_  
_She's so fine tonight_

Now Kol and Klaus turned and joined the other two and joined in and grabbed their suit jackets and swayed from side to side. They turned to one another and shrugged.

_And as long as I got my suit and tie_  
_I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_  
_And you got fixed up to the nines_  
_Let me show you a few things_

Everyone in the room began to cheer them on. They were shouting and clapping as the four girl's sat their stunned. They were swaying from side to side as they sang.

_All pressed up in black and white_  
_And you're dressed in that dress I like_  
_Love is swinging in the air tonight_  
_Let me show you a few things_  
_Let me show you a few things_  
_Show you a few things about love_  
_Now we're in the swing of love_  
_Let me show you a few things_  
_Show you a few things about love_  
_Hey_

Kol began to sing as he stood side on and pushed his arm out in a sign of Stop. The other three men began to lick their fingers to the beat.

_Stop, let me get a good look at it_  
_Oh, so thick, now I know why they call it a fatty_  
_And aww, shit's so sick, got a hit and picked up a habit_  
_But that's alright, cause you're all mine_

Klaus looked at Kol and then began to sing. Klaus wrapped an arm around Kol's shoulder.

_Awww, go on and show 'em who you call "Daddy"_  
_I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it_  
_Oh, my killer, my thriller, yeah, you're a classic_  
_And you're all mine tonight_

They got off the stage and stalked their way to their table where the girls are and began to sing to them. They began the same movement as they did the first time causing the girls to giggle.

_And as long as I got my suit and tie_  
_I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_  
_And you got fixed up to the nines_  
_Let me show you a few things_  
_All pressed up in black and white_

They pointed at the dresses that the girls were wearing and continued to sing as they slowly made their way back to the stage.

_And you're dressed in that dress I like_  
_Love is swinging in the air tonight_  
_Let me show you a few things_  
_Let me show you a few things_  
_Show you a few things about love_  
_Now we're in the swing of love_  
_Let me show you a few things_  
_Show you a few things about love_  
_Hey_

Once on the stage, Klaus stepped forwards. He brushed his left shoulder once and gripped his tux and spun on his feet.

_All black at the white shows  
White shoes at the black shows  
Green card for the Cuban links  
Y'all sit back and enjoy the light show  
Nothing exceeds like excess  
Stoute got gout from having the best of the best  
Is this what it's all about?  
I'm at the restaurant  
My rant disturbing the guests  
Years of distress, tears on the dress  
Trying to hide her face with some make up sex_

Elijah stepped forwards and glanced at Klaus giving him a grin, he also stared to rap.

_This is truffle season_  
_Tom Ford tuxedos for no reason_  
_All Saints for my angel_  
_Alexander Wang too_  
_Ass-tight Denim and some Dunks_  
_I'll show you how to do this young!_

Stefan and Kol began to rap together.

_No papers, catch vapors_  
_Get high, out Vegas_  
_D'usses on doubles, ain't looking for trouble_  
_You just got good genes so a nigga trying to cuff you_  
_Tell your mother that I love her cause I love you_  
_Tell your father we go farther as a couple_  
_They ain't lose a daughter, got a son_  
_I show you how to do this, huh, uhh!_

Then they all began to sing for the last chorus.

_And as long as I got my suit and tie_  
_I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight_  
_And you got fixed up to the nines_  
_Let me show you a few things_  
_All pressed up in black and white_  
_And you're dressed in that dress I like_  
_Love is swinging in the air tonight_  
_Let me show you a few things_  
_Let me show you a few things_  
_Show you a few things about love love love_  
_Let me show you a few things_  
_Show you a few things about love, hey_  
_Oh..._

After they had finished, they gave the audience a bow. The audience roared in clapping and cheering for them as they finished. They heard clapping and cheering from the four girls.

* * *

The eight of them continued to down Tequila shots and Bourbon for the next half an hour. The boys have gone to the pool table so that they can play a tournament against each other. The girls took this as a perfect opportunity to discuss a song that they will sing in competition to the boys. As the boys made their way to the pool tables, the girls gave each other a knowing smile.

"So are we going to sing?" Bonnie wondered.

"You betcha" Caroline sang a little.

"Oh but which song" Rebekah tapped her chin while thinking.

Everyone was think when Elena giggled, "What's new pussy cat"

The four burst into laughter.

"As much as I would love to see their reactions, but we need to be serious" Caroline scowled.

Elena put her tongue out playfully.

"How about Hey soul sisters?" Bonnie suggested.

"Na" The other three commented.

"What about Give it to me?" Rebekah giggled.

"Oh Bekah, now that isn't a great song for this moment" Bonnie stated with a smirk.

Caroline sat back in the booth, arms crossed over her waist, thinking. Everyone copied her as they did the same. Elena blew a strand away from her face.

"We need something that speaks our mind" Bonnie said.

"Speaks from our heart" Rebekah commented.

"Something strong" Elena responded.

"Meaningful" Caroline joined in.

"Heart warming" Rebekah smiled.

"Something that speaks to them" Bonnie suggested.

"Yeah but what song" Elena asked.

Caroline thought for a moment and suddenly a thought crossed her mind. Yes it has to be the perfect song. It has a meaning and quite heart warming. It would get our points across and it does speak our minds (Hopefully). The song is truly beautiful and I think that it could and hopefully would work. It's just getting them to agree. Caroline gave them a big smile.

"You know the perfect song don't you?" Elena asked, happily.

"Oh yeah" Caroline sang a little.

"Are you gonna spill" Bonnie wondered.

"Too right" Caroline grinned.

"We're all ears" Rebekah replied.

"Well, I think we should sing-"

* * *

_**Very sorry it took a while to upload, with school and all.**_

_**This is the first part of this chapter so no worries, there will be more.**_

_**I was wondering if I should do a story for Elijah and Caroline's relationship building up to this...Would you want to read it?**_

_**In a future chapter something big will happen so be warned but I don't know which one yet.**_

_**Anything you'd like to see in the future, just ask and I may oblige :) **_

_**i hope you have enjoyed this chapter... :D**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank you all for your support to the Seventh chapter of my fanfiction, it really meant a lot. I can't believe how many views this is getting, its Incredible. Thank you for reading, reviewing and following my story. Sorry if I don't upload regularly, I have to go to work :) hope you understand. So Enjoy :)

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah made their way to the stage without the men knowing. They don't know what the girls are planning as they are continuing to play pool. Kol and Elijah were against Stefan and Klaus. They were all laughing when their attention were pulled to the stage as an angelic voice sang to a song, they were speechless about the chosen song.

As the music began to play, Caroline was the one to start off the song they were going to sing. She stepped forwards and sung,

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_

Caroline smiled when she see's the boys looking at them. Klaus' eyes lit up in awe as he listen to Caroline sing. She really has a beautiful voice, he thought.

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

All the girls stepped forwards and smiled to another as they sung the chorus.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

They sang and pointed their fingers to the men who are currently standing speechless by the pool tables. The boys began to make their way to the front and stared at them.

Elena than began to sing and her eyes remained on Elijah who was looking at her with raised eyebrows which made her blush. She emphasis each words as she sung to him

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_

Elena points Elijah and smiles.

_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

The other three came in as the chorus came. Caroline's eyes remained on Klaus. Rebekah's eyes stayed on Stefan's. Bonnie looked lovingly at her one and only Kol while Elena looked towards Elijah. They all shared a knowing look and smiled.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

It was now Rebekah's turn to sing solo and she smiled. Stefan smiled like a fool at her as she began to sing.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Rebekah sang the last of the chorus slowly and looked to her brothers that gave the an encouraging smile.

_One step closer_  
_One step close_

Once Rebekah sang her part, it was the chorus again and they started to sway their hips to the lyrics.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As they sung this, this time they looked past the guys and sang to the audience that were clapping and swaying their hands in the air to the romantic yet slow singing song. Some even had glimpses of tears as the girls beautifully sung A Thousand Years.

Finally, Bonnie sang the remaining verse and to Kol's surprise, he was nearly jumping up and down on the spot. He was itching to jump on the stage and dance with her but he decided against it.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Bonnie finally sung and when the song finished, they were rewarded with a huge round of applause. Their were people whispling and some people even asked them to sing another song. As they stepped off stage, they were greeted by Kol, Elijah, Klaus and Stefan who were smiling at them.

"Well done Ladies" Kol said with a smug grin.

"Thank you" They said in unison.

"Caroline, i didn't know you could sing" Kol said, smirking.

"Well I-" Caroline got caught off.

"Last time she sang was to get attention from a guy" Stefan teased. Caroline playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Shush Stefan" Caroline begged.

"Who was the guy?" Klaus wondered.

"It doesn't matter" Caroline said which made Klaus smile.

"It was Matt" Elena shrugged, pointing to Matt behind the bar.

"Matt Donovan?" Rebekah asked.

"The one and only" Bonnie shrugged.

"What was the song dear Caroline" Kol mocked.

"Eternal Flame" She shrugged.

Kol thought about it and shrugged, "Nice song choice"

"Very wise choice" Elijah stated.

"Be quiet Eli" Caroline smirked at Elijah who groaned.

"Caroline.." Elijah warned her but gave her a smile that none his family has seen him smiling.

"Wow Elijah, Your actually smiling" Kol teased.

"It's Caroline, she even made me laugh" Elijah said, his family gasped dramatically.

"Are you sure they are your family?" Caroline questioned which made Kol, Klaus and Rebekah pout.

"Who knows" Elijah teased his siblings.

They all laughed and made their way back to their booth.

* * *

Caroline, Elijah, Klaus, Elena and Stefan were sitting at the booth laughing and enjoying the night as it goes by. Bonnie and Kol are dancing with each other on the dance floor. Rebekah was dancing with a bunch of girls and getting into the rhythm of the Song. Stefan has been watching Rebekah dance but he has already seen it as they have became great friends. Stefan felt the need to go dance with her, he couldn't explain it but he wants to. Caroline noticed that Stefan was a million miles away and she followed his gaze to Rebekah. Caroline looked down with a smile on her face and Stefan returned his gaze back to the table.

"Go on Stefan" Caroline encouraged him.

"I'm not following" Stefan furrowed his brow, confused.

"You know what I mean Stefan" Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled.

"She means you looking at my darling sister" Elijah stated, smiling at Caroline.

"Ding, Ding, Ding. The handsome Elijah nailed it" Caroline teased.

Klaus didn't like the way Caroline and his brother were flirting with each other. Klaus clenched his jaws but quickly composed himself. The action wasn't missed by Elena and she smiled. Elena also was a tad Jealous but she knew the story.

"Relax Stefan, go after her" Klaus assured him and with that Stefan made his way to Rebekah.

"Ain't they cute" Elena said.

"Indeed" Caroline agreed with a smile.

"I think she is falling for him all over again" Klaus said, taking a sip from his bourbon.

"What do you mean again?" Elena wondered.

"Back in the 1920's... My Sister and Niklaus found residence in Chicago" Elijah explained.

"And that is when we met the Rippah and Bekah fell for him" Klaus shrugged finishing off Elijah.

Just then, Caroline heard End of Tonight by Canaan Smith and Jumped up in excitement. She looked at the dance floor and then to her best friend, Elena, begging her to dance.

"Please Elena, you know I love this song and well Canaan himself" Caroline gave them a cheeky grin.

"Care, I'd love to but-" Elena got caught off.

"You don't want to, It's fine Elena" Caroline sighed.

"I'm sorry Care" Elena apologized to her Best friend.

Caroline then got a good idea and gave Elijah a devilish smile.

"Elijah" Caroline said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh no, Caroline" Elijah raised his hands up in a defensive stance.

"Oh Elijah, I know you want to" Caroline said seductively which Elijah smiled at.

"Damn you Caroline Forbes" Elijah gave a defeated sigh but then perked up.

"So that means I win" Caroline giggled.

"Sure does" Elijah got up and picked Caroline up into his arms and spun her around.

"Elijah" Caroline playfully swatted Elijah's chest in which he chuckled, placing her on the floor.

"May I have this dance, Lady Caroline" Elijah bowed to her.

"You may, Lord Elijah" Caroline curtsy to Elijah.

Caroline and Elijah laughed with each other and Caroline placed her arm through Elijah's as he lead her to the Dance floor. The scene before him made Klaus' face harden and his jaw tighten. Under the table his hands were in balls next to his lap.

"What is it with them" Klaus hissed.

Elena let out a little giggle which made Klaus even more mad.

"What's so funny Doppelganger?" Klaus growled.

Elena let out a breath that she held in, "Klaus they have been friends for a while"

"Meaning?"

"You'll find out and if not, I'll tell you" Elena assured him.

Klaus then looked at Caroline and his brother, laughing and dancing to the music. Their bodies were a few inches away from each other. Elijah kept whispering to Caroline something that made her burst in to laughing as her arms went around his neck for a slow song. As Caroline and Elijah spun around on the dance floor, her eyes met Klaus'. Her eyes saddened as she saw the anger in his eyes and she then whispered something to Elijah which made him sigh.

"Why is Klaus so angered for" Caroline whispered so only Elijah can hear.

Elijah was about to turn his head when Caroline stopped him and shook her head indicating not to. Elijah nodded and replied to her.

"My brother is a very complicated man Caroline" Elijah started.

"You told me as such but never why" Caroline stated which made Elijah smile.

"That love, is because it is not my story to tell. Niklaus will probably tell you when the time is right for him" Elijah explained.

"Is it similar to what happened to you?" Caroline wondered.

"I can really explain it-" Elijah got caught off.

"Then don't Elijah. I understand as you already know. I trust you as you do I" Caroline gave him a warm smile.

Elijah brought her closer and embraced her, "What did I deserve to have a friend like you" Elijah whispered close to her ear.

"I can say the same Elijah. You are a magnificent man and I proud of where we stand" Caroline stated with a genuine smile.

"As am I, Sister" Elijah gave her a cheeky grin.

"Brother that I never had" Caroline kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Caroline, Elena, Rebekah, Bonnie and Kol were sitting at the bar ordering half of the alcohol. Caroline and Rebekah were doing shot after shot of Tequila. Kol and Bonnie were making Elena repulsed with their puppy love ways with in the end made Kol burst in to laughter. Klaus was on the other side of the bar with Elijah and Stefan as they were talking about Stefan's time around the world with Rebekah. On the other hand, Elena then joined Rebekah and Caroline which then she sat on the stool.

"Hey Rebekah, Care" Elena greeted them.

"Elena" Caroline slurred.

"Her alcohol tolerance is poor for a Vampire" Rebekah teased.

"So she's drunk" Elena concluded.

"I..I'm No..Not Dwunk. Yu, You is tee dunk fun" Caroline said, unable to pronoun the words properly.

"Caroline, say my name" Kol asked with his trade mark smirk.

"K... erm, sk..hehe...Skoal" Caroline giggled.

"She and I drank half maybe three quarters of the supply, so we're a tad drunk but she is severely drunk" Rebekah told them.

"Oh, she is as drunk as a Skunk" Kol teased her.

"skoal y-yo-you si-ll-y willy. Your tee dwunk one" Caroline defended herself.

"A big willy that is" Kol teased.

"Kol" Bonnie warned.

"What, her memory span at the moment is like a goldfish" Kol stated.

"What are you talking about" Rebekah wondered.

"Watch" Kol went to Caroline and smiled at her.

"Hey, do you know my name" Kol asked his friend.

"No but what I do know is that your Handsome, are you taken?" Caroline asked Kol.

"Someone get Kol a gas mask as he is about to faint" Bonnie teased.

"Bonnie, you know this man?" Caroline asked dumbfounded.

"Okay, she is drunk" Elena stated.

Caroline turned around and looked across the bar and saw Stefan with two men. Caroline got up, or shall I say stumbled up and began to waddle her way to Stefan. She brushed Stefan's back and smiled at the other two with an innocent smile.

"Stefan, aren't you gonna introduce us?" Caroline asked her best-friend.

"Caroline, you know them" Stefan replied to which Caroline shook her head violently.

"Come on Caroline, you know us" Klaus said.

"Caroline?" Elijah called

Caroline shot her head to where the accented voice was and smiled.

"They are British and gorgeous" Caroline said excitedly.

"Guilty" Klaus commented.

"Oh, she is drunk" Elijah shook his head from side to side.

"Am not" Caroline pouted which made the men laugh.

Elijah got up from his chair and walked in front of her and held on to her shoulders. He looked straight into her eyes but not compelling her.

"Caroline, do you remember me?" Elijah softly asked.

"No" Caroline responded which made Elijah nod.

"Think harder" Elijah offered and Caroline thought about it.

"Brother" Caroline smiled.

"Do you remember Niklaus?" Elijah wondered.

"Niklaus isn't here Elijah. I waited for him and he has not seen me. I thought he fancied me but I was wrong. I'm never the one Elijah, to men, to guys and even my friends" Caroline rambled on, "I'm always second choice, never first. No one cares about me or how I feel...Never" Caroline looked down to the floor.

"Care, you always matter" Stefan assured her, bring her into a hug.

Caroline rested her head into his chest and asked, "Why are you in New York?"

"New York? We are in Mystic Falls" Stefan stated.

Elijah nodded for Klaus to stand, "Caroline love, Klaus is here"

Caroline looked at Elijah and turned back around.

"That is not Klaus" Caroline concluded.

"I am Klaus" Klaus said, slightly amused.

"Caroline that is him" Came Elena's voice.

"Elijah, did you just compel me to see him?" Caroline hissed.

"You know I would never do that" Elijah told her, sad that she thought that.

Klaus decided that he should show her that it is him. Klaus walked up to Caroline and embraced her. At first, she protested quietly and tried to push him away. Just then, the scent hit her nose. That natural, powerful musky scent that she has smelt before. It was at the ball at the Mikaelson mansion and then her eyes widened. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Klaus" She whispered so only he could hear.

"It's me love, i'm not going anywhere" he assured her.

"Promise" she sounded scared and vulnerable.

"I promise"

"Elijah, please take me home" Caroline asked as she left Klaus' embrace.

"Sure thing" Elijah wrapped an arm around her and began walking to the doors with the other six following them.

* * *

As they arrived home, Stefan and Elijah were carrying a very unbalanced Caroline in their arms as she stumbled. Bonnie used her magic to open the door with and they thanked her. She was rewarded by Kol with a kiss on the lips. He gave her a slow, passionate kiss.

"mmm, My little Cupcake and sexy Sugar-pie" Kol whispered to her.

"Kol" Bonnie warned.

"Hmm, I could just eat you up cause you look that tasty" Kol murmured in her ear.

"Yuck, Get a room...there is plenty" Rebekah shrieked as she covered her ears.

"hmm, Bekah are you jealous...Aren't you getting some" Kol smirked then looked at Stefan and pointed a finger at him, "Stefan, Very Naughty Stefan, that is no way to treat a lady...She has needs you know" Kol quipped with his known smile.

"Enough Kol" Elijah called, annoyed.

"mmm Bon, It looks like that my dear brother isn't getting laid. Naughty Elena, my brother adores you. Treat with Tender, Love and Care" Kol smirked at her.

Elena looked to the floor and blushed and violently shook her head.

"Kol, Shut up" Klauss hissed as he looked at his brother.

"Come on Caroline" Elijah told his friend.

"Need any help, I need to get away" Stefan asked but his voice was also in a mocking tone.

"Hey" The rest exclaimed which made Stefan and Elijah chuckle.

"No Stefan, I'm fine" Elijah reassure him before walking up the stairs towards Caroline's room.

The rest of them went into the spacious living room. Stefan, Kol and Klaus went to the bar in the corner and grabbed a glass of bourbon and then sat down on the sofa. After five minutes Klaus got up again and went to walk through the threshold but got stopped by Kol and Stefan that crossed their arms over their chests and narrowed their eyes at him.

"And Where are you dear brother are trotting off to?" kol asked amused.

"My bedroom, why you want to join me for lovely brother bonding time" Klaus arched a brow at him.

"Erm I think I'll pass" Kol wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"He is lying" Rebekah quipped from the couch.

"Going to see Caroline, no can do Klaus" Stefan stated with a shrug.

"And why is that?" Klaus genuinely wanted to know.

"Elijah can handle her" Elena simply stated.

"God, what is the deal between them two" Klaus growled, throwing a hand through his dirty blonde curls.

Everyone huffed at his outburst. Kol and Stefan sighed and gestured for Klaus to sit on the sofa in which he obliged and then looked around at the others that became silent all of a sudden.

"Well, I'm waiting" Klaus urged them to speak.

"Elijah and Caroline have a complicated yet envious relationship" Rebekah started.

"They first became friends or friendlier is when Elijah accidentally bumped into Caroline in New York in September after she fled Mystic Falls" Bonnie explained.

"Elijah would visit Caroline at least twice every month but sometimes he would spend a whole week in the month" Kol explained.

"They are literally inseparable and are close" Elena said.

"Elijah said that they kissed" Klaus said, vulnerability evident in his voice.

This time, Stefan was the only one to answer.

"Yes, Elijah and Caroline have kissed. As Bekah said, their relationship is complicated for us to understand." Stefan explained.

"Please elaborate" Klaus urged him in which Stefan smiled.

"Caroline and Elijah has a unbreakable bond that no one and i mean no one can damage. They have trust in each other that is remarkable. Caroline trust him with her life as he does her. They have told each other their darkest secrets and some that probably none of us would know about them. Caroline was drunk one time and accidentally told Elijah her deepest darkest secrets in which he felt that he should do the same and he did. They haven't kissed a few times, Whenever a guy would only want to have sex with her but she doesn't want to, Elijah would act like her boyfriend, husband or even Fiance and sometimes they have to prove it. Don't ask why. Sometimes Caroline is in the worst state that Elijah has to sleep with her and not sexually but in a comfortable manner" Stefan explained.

"Okay, maybe that is very complicated but rather cute" Bonnie said from her seat.

"Well, that was unexpected" Klaus mumbled.

"Oh come on, your surprised?" Kol wondered with a cheeky smirk.

"You knew about that" Rebekah asked.

"You knew?" Klaus growled.

"What you though me and Caroline are not that close? Oh please Nik, we are great friends...When we are together we are like partners in crime. Oh like the pair off White Collar. I'm Neal the criminal while Caroline is agent Burke but we do bad things" Kol said proudly.

"You and Caroline" Elena asked.

"Yeah, the amount of phone calls they have. Caroline even tease him about laundry" Bonnie rambled on.

"That doesn't bother bother you?" Rebekah asked the witch.

"Nope, I know what Kol is like" Bonnie shrugged.

"But Elijah told me that Caroline never spoke of me" Klaus mumbled to himself.

"He probably said that to not make you feel bad" Kol replied.

"What do you mean" Klaus wondered.

"First year that she was in New York she did wonder if you were ever gonna turn up" Rebekah said to her brother.

* * *

As Elijah made his way up the stairs to Caroline's room, he could hear them talking about them and he just wanted to laugh at his brother's outburst. Elijah walked down the hall to Caroline's room as her arms wrapped around his neck for support. Elijah tried to grab the door handle but was surprised that the door was open slightly. He turned so his back was to the door and pushed the door with his back so it opened. He slowly walked in and went over to her bed. He gently laid on her bed and sat next to her.

Caroline's hair was in her face so Elijah gently brushed her hair behind her ear. She slowly turned to the contact and let out a soft laugh at the person next to her. She placed her hand on Elijah's and let out a sigh of relief.

"Was I that bad?" Caroline mumbled.

"You've done worse" Elijah shrugged and let out a chuckle.

"What happened?" Caroline struggled to sit against the headboard.

"Well...You drunk practically the whole liquor supply" Elijah said.

"Alone?" Caroline questioned.

Elijah looked at her and brushed another piece on blonde locks behind her ear and gently stroked her cheek. She smiled as she will never get tried on Elijah being so kind, Generous and caring towards her.

"No, my dear sister helped you but she wasn't as intoxicated as you" Elijah mocked.

"I blame my Alcohol Tolerance. Alcohol just hates me" Caroline shrugged, placing her head on Elijah's shoulder.

"Nope, your a light weight" Elijah gave her a grin.

"I'm not, I just drank too much" Caroline pouted.

"Oh darling, don't pout it makes me want to cry" Elijah told her dramatically.

"Elijah, your such a Drama queen you know" Caroline chuckled.

"I am only for you" Elijah stated.

"Why?" Caroline genuinely wanted to know.

"Why what?" Elijah asked.

"Your like this with me. Your more carefree, lively, funny and not Mr Smart, Well-dress dude with prefect manners. Your different around me 'lijah" Caroline explained.

Elijah looked at her amazed and kissed her temple. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled down at her.

"You make me like this Care. You bring it out of me. You make me do things that my sibling can't do because at time's I want to bloody rip their stupid heads from their bodies but at the end of the day I love them. I don't really want my family to see me like this" Elijah explained in a sad tone.

"But why 'lijah, Klaus has already seen how you are with me when we went swimming. You don't have to change, just be more playful if not, I'll do my best to make sure you are" Caroline clarified.

"Oh really" Elijah arched a brow and began to tickle Caroline's stomach and ribs.

"Elijah stop" Caroline giggled.

Elijah straddled Caroline and pinned her arms to her side with his legs and continued to tickle her.

"Elijah, stop your making me cry with laughter" Caroline protested.

"Mercy Caroline, you know the rules missy" Elijah teased and pinned her arms above her head.

"No fair" Caroline pouted.

"Caroline..." Elijah warned.

"Elijah" Caroline gave him a smirk.

Elijah was about to go another round of tickle until the words left her mouth, "Okay, Okay. I plead Mercy your highness"

"Better" Elijah told her.

"Elijah climbed off Caroline and laid next to her on the bed. Caroline rested her head on his chest and he brought her closer to comfort her.

"What else did I do?" Caroline whispered.

"Well, you couldn't recognize Me, Klaus and Kol" Elijah said to her.

"Oh god what did I say?"

"Well you called Kol Handsome which I disagree, You called Klaus and I and I quote 'British and Gorgeous' " Elijah gave her a naughty smirk.

Caroline swatted his chest, "Don't look at me like that" Caroline pouted once again.

"Fine, well I should be going. Are you going to be okay?" Elijah asked in a worried tone.

Elijah got out of the bed and started to walk when he heard Caroline's vulnerable voice.

"Please stay Elijah. Sleep over like old times" Caroline patted the side of the bed where he left.

Elijah chuckled and went back to the bed but before he got in, he kicked of his shoes and socks. Caroline lifted the covers up and got into the and Elijah pulled the covers back and also got in. He quickly got out of his jacket, then undone his tie and pulled his shirt off. He wrapped his arm around her and Caroline snuggles close to him.

Caroline felt safe with him, he is her Best friend, brother, savior and sometimes father. She didn't feel attracted to him as he didn't with her. She feels comfortable around him as he does with her.

"What did I do to ever deserve you Elijah?" Caroline asked him, slowly closing his eyes.

"I don't know and I feel the same way. But I'm glad we met at that bar back in New York" Elijah told her.

"Me too" Caroline stated.

"Good Night" Elijah said to her.

"Good Night Elijah" Caroline replied.

"I love you, you know that" Elijah clarified.

"I know, I love you too. Always and Forever" Caroline dozed off.

A smile appeared on his face and he too fell asleep.

"Always and Forever" He repeated her words.

* * *

_**So there you have it**_

_**Did you like it? or was it too cheesy.**_

_**Did you like the relationship between Elijah and Caroline or is it abit too much.**_

_**Fear not, In a few chapters or maybe more...Something major will happen.**_

_**A event will happen and cause someone from the dead to return but who will it be?**_

_**I hope you have enjoyed this and please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**I hope that the rating doesn't go down :/**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

I'm happy with the response that I have received from the eighth Chapter, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you could review and tell me which parts you like, dislike and what you would like to see in future chapters. Word of warning, future chapter's are going to have cliff hangers and events will cause unlikely resurrections so please stay in tune. :) Enjoy!

* * *

** CHAPTER NINE**

It has been a few days since Kol and Bonnie's sort of Engagement party at the Grill. To be quite honest, the majority of the residents of the Manor had very disturbing hangovers. But then that made then realize that a bad hangover means a Fantastic Night.

Anyways, today Caroline woke up to a text from a friend back from New York saying that they are coming to Virginia to see her. She is more than willing to oblige as she really needs someone other than the people back at the house to talk about. Plus she needs to take matters into her own hands.

She has begun to make her way to a park nearby the Square in Mystic Falls. They are familiar with this area as they have family near by. She looked around to see that there were no one in sight so she sat down on the bench to wait for them to show up.

Caroline was brought out of her own well when someone tapped on to her shoulder, but it was someone she didn't expect.

"Hello love" Klaus greeted her.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I went to take a stroll in town, chased some cats. Growled at some dogs and the owners looked at me funny which I don't know why" Klaus tried to act all innocent but the smirk gave him away.

"Really cute Klaus" Caroline teased at looked up to see her friend standing their, watching her.

"I have to go Klaus, see you later" Caroline got up and gave him a warm smile.

"See you later Caroline, Don't forget what tonight is" Klaus called after her.

"I know" Caroline whispered before going up to a stranger that Klaus does not recognize.

Klaus felt anger boiling up in him as he saw how comfortable the two where and how they embraced each other. Klaus' eyes met Caroline and she just shook her head. He let out a sigh and got up off the bench and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Is he your Boyfriend?" The person asked.

"No Derek he's not" Caroline chuckled at him.

"But he is someone to you" Derek wondered, watching her every movement.

"Yes. I loved him once now he like a good friend that is also a mentor when it comes to the wolf side." Caroline explained looking in the direction where Klaus went.

"Could I be of help in that department" Derek asked, hoping he could help.

"Yes, let's go into the wood where no one can hear" Caroline said to him.

"I still wonder, you've just turned Hybrid yet, you turned me into one" Derek changed the subject.

"Believe me I want to know, it is still weird for me to process it as well. At least i know roughly what i have to do to make more. One of the perks of it is that you are not sired to me" Caroline said excitedly.

"And why is that?" Derek wondered.

"Experience with a Hybrid that controlled my Boyfriend years ago, I didn't hold a grudge though" Caroline shrugged.

"Come on" Derek urged her and began to walk towards the woods.

* * *

Kol, Elijah and Stefan were in a store, an expensive one, for what Stefan can tell. They were looking for suits for the wedding considering that it is merely five weeks away. Yes they have gotten the intricate details out-of-the-way and are left with the Suits, invitations that are going out tomorrow, booking the flights and of course the dresses.

As Elijah, Stefan and Kol were trying on different color suits and styles, they didn't realize that they are missing someone. Klaus. Speaking of the devil, Klaus came marching into the store and collapsed on to the big sofa and huffed like a child who could get a cookie. What made them laugh was that Klaus was wearing a pouting face and he stared out in the open.

"Why looking so Glum? You look utterly wounded brother" Kol taunted Klaus with a grin.

"Niklaus, what's wrong?" Elijah asked his younger brother.

Klaus ignored them and he cut to the chase, "Who is Derek" his tone took them by surprise, he sounded hurt, urgent.

"Derek?" They other's looked at him as if he was speaking gibberish.

"Yes Derek, have you heard of him?" Klaus wanted to know.

"They was a Derek at her work place and her Neighbor" Elijah said focusing on Stefan who was also thinking about it.

"Hello, Elijah. Elijah to Earth" Klaus waved his hands frantically in the air.

"Nik don't do that, It looks as though you are drowning" Kol muttered.

"Do you remember what he looks like" Stefan asked him.

"Yes, I guess. He had erm, short brown hair. Weird and I mean weird fashion sense. He sounds like a cowboy like someone from Tennessee." Klaus told them.

"I think he means Derek Callaghan. She met him at a Canaan Smith Concert, he is a Werewolf" Stefan recalled meeting him at the concert and finding out that Derek in fact live in New York.

"Who's Canaan Smith?" Kol wandered from the mirror.

"A Country singer she is in love with" Elijah had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Never heard of him" Klaus stated the fact.

"That is because you listen to broody music or terrible rock" Stefan grimaced at the music type.

"How?" Klaus and Kol asked.

"You forgot, eight years ago we went on a road trip to find pesky, foul werewolves. For weeks you listen to music that should not have been discovered" Stefan quipped with a teasing smile.

"Yet you listen to Bon Jovi" Klaus declared to Stefan.

"Ah those were the days, and what an entertaining time" Stefan tone became low as he remembered his time with his best friend, Lexi.

"Why the change in tone Stef? Seems as though someone hit you with a baseball bat" Kol spoken in a smug tone.

"Brother what is it with you and those ludicrous Baseball bats?" Elijah asked his younger brother with an eye roll.

"Trust me dear brother, they are magnificent weapons. One swing can throw a head back, great at beating people and oh Stefan, you could just ask Damon. He was a perfect experiment for me. Well on several occasions" Kol gave him a Cheshire cat smile as he looked at Stefan through the mirror.

"Uh, Kol. How is it that you of all the Mikaelsons get married first" Klaus grumbled.

"Easy, I'm not blinded by power Nik. I do believe in love and I have found it. You say that Love is a Vampire's greatest _Weakness. _To tell the truth Niklaus, my love for Bonnie is my greatest _Strength" _Kol let out a sigh and looked at his brother, speaking in a softer tone. "Nik I have been alone for centuries, Scared that if i fell in love your words would be correct. All my life I have craved Love like you have Nik. You think that you were alone but you had Bekah and Elijah, yet I had no one. Bonnie is my redemption like Stefan is for Bekah even though they are too Stubborn to admit it. Elena is Elijah's redemption and Caroline is yours"

The three guy's were taken aback by Kol's sudden declaration. They were that surprised that they were left completely speechless, none knew what to say when suddenly Stefan spoke.

"Wow, you're...Deep" Stefan blinked a few times.

"Yeah well, blame Bonnie for my soppy ways" Kol joked.

"I'm sorry you felt that way" Guilt clear in Klaus' voice.

"Well who could blame you, I put myself in that place. Bygones are Bygones, I have my brothers and sister back and well we can tempt to be a proper family" Kol smiled at his brothers.

"Bonnie Bennett's done you good" Elijah gave his a friendly smile.

* * *

Bonnie, Rebekah and Elena went shopping out-of-town. They had asked Caroline if she would like to go but she refused as she was meeting someone today. They just gave her a shrug and have a nice day. They took a trip to Georgia, they went to clothe shops, shoe shops and even got lost in the world of adorable puppies.

They finally made their way to the most expensive shop that was on the block. As they went inside, Bonnie and Elena's jaw dropped at the site of what is in front of them. The interior of the place was Lilac with white strips that cover the top band and bottom band of the wall but in a retro kind of fashion. The floor was brown hardwood where the furnishing is white and placed against the wall as well as in the center of the room. The changing area was a circular Lilac curtain and white loveseat sofas.

"Wow" Bonnie and Elena said in awestruck.

"I know right, this is my favorite clothe shop" Rebekah told the two of them.

"Care is seriously missing out" Bonnie said wide-eyed.

"Indeed she is" Rebekah agreed.

"Erm Rebekah, we can not afford anything in here and sure as hell am not compelling my way to these beautiful clothes" Elena explained while rummaging through the clothes in front of her.

"Why do you need to compel the clothes" Rebekah gave them a cheeky grin, holding up a credit card.

"What's that?" Elena questioned.

"Rebekah?" Bonnie also questioned.

"Relax, it is just Nik's credit card" Rebekah smiled in approval.

"You have Klaus' Credit card" Bonnie said dumbfounded.

"Yup" Rebekah chimed.

"Won't he go all ape and crazy Hybrid 'I am going to tear you limb from limb limb' kind of phase" Elena asked worried.

"Oh relax. I'm his baby sister, he loves me and plus if we buy one hundred pairs of clothes and trust me on this it will not even put a dent in the money his has" Rebekah explained.

"He's rich" Bonnie exclaimed.

Rebekah turned to the brunette and smiled, "Rich is an understatement dear Bonnie"

"Define rich" Elena wondered.

"Do you know how rich Bill Gates is?" Rebekah asked them.

They both gave her a nod stating that they know, "Well my brother, Niklaus that is, is very much five times as rich as the Microsoft internet dude" Rebekah told them, proud of her brother.

"Did her steal the money?" Bonnie asked out of curiosity.

"You really think that low of my brother. Seriously, My brother is extremely good at handling money. How her got the money is by selling his own art work over the centuries. My brother is the artist" Rebekah explained to them, a glimpse of love in her eyes as she talks about her brother.

"Oh" Was all that they could say.

As they began to search for clothes that they want to try on, a women appeared to them offering them a glass of champagne which they took willingly. They began to joke around and talk about Rebekah's brothers and criticize them in a laughing matter to which Rebekah had tears in her eyes from laughing so much. She really like the company that is Elena and Bonnie. She couldn't believe that she didn't like them all of those years granted that they had planned on trying to kill her brother several times.

"Do you have a thing for Elijah?" Rebekah blurted out, looking at Elena.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked confusion written all over her face.

"You know what Elena" Shee exclaimed, while shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you really asked her that?" Bonnie said seriously.

"Oh yeah, and I think I know the answer" Rebekah nodded her head at Elena.

"I don't know, I think I do" She confessed, with blushing cheeks, while searching through the dresses.

"You like Elijah?" Bonnie whispered in a shock tone.

"Come on Bonnie, there is nothing wrong with my brother" Rebekah defended her brother.

Bonnie raised her hands up in defeat, "Down girl, no need for the claws to come out. I'm shock is because I know Elijah has liked Elena, well ages"

"Really?" Rebekah raised her brows in disbelief.

"There was a bit of a tension between us I guess" Elena mumbled her thoughts.

"A bit, more like _Sexual Tension" _Bonnie wriggled her brow at Elena who blushed.

"Bonnie!" Elena squealed, her cheeks turning different shades of Red.

"Please, Please can you know" Rebekah begged.

"Hey, you asked Bonnie delivered in rather detailed explanation" Elena stated, glaring at Bonnie.

"Easy there" Bonnie said, while retaining her need to burst into laughter.

"Enough about my brothers, love lives and other unimportant details" Rebekah said, looking to them.

"So are we gonna try these bad boys on?" Elena wondered excitedly.

"They stage is yours" Rebekah gestured for her to use the changing room first.

"oh yeah, cat walk" Bonnie smiled.

* * *

Caroline and Derek began to walk deep into the woods so that they know that they are not to be heard from anyone, including supernatural creatures. Tonight of course was a full moon, she was not looking forward to it. They event of the Full moon gives her the urge to turn tonight but she is going to give in considering it will be the first full moon she will turn on. Caroline has the complete choice whether she turns or not and to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, Klaus will be there to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone.

From past transitions, Caroline knows that she has every ounce of control over her movements, motives and she is not blinded by red. From talking to Tyler before he became a Hybrid about what it was like in transition, he said that all he saw was red and pure anger filled in him. He had no control over himself as the moon controlled him.

Caroline halted on her path and Derek then bumped into her back.

"Why the sudden pause?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Do you know every Werewolf history/" Caroline turned to look at him.

Derek let out a loud sigh and cupped her face in his hands and asked, "Caroline. My family has told me all the legends since I was five years of age. In my village, I was forced to turn at the age of ten because it was our culture. Any questions you need, feel free to ask" Derek assured her.

Caroline nodded and walked over to a nearby log and sat on it. She rubbed her hand nervously and let out a nervous laugh as well.

"I know Derek. It's just that i am new to this and I would ask Klaus all the details of a werewolf but-" Caroline tried to continue but was lost for words.

"He might not know what I know, all history" Derek finished her sentence.

"Exactly" Caroline laughed.

"Ask away my Hybrid queen" Derek added, while opening his arms.

"Hybrid queen" Caroline mumbled.

"Yes, that is what I said. What's wrong Caroline" Derek asked genuinely worried for his friend and sire.

"That is the thing Klaus" Caroline told him.

"What exactly about Klaus?" Derek furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Well, I think it was last week or maybe a few days ago, Me and Klaus went for a run in Wolf form and we ran into a Wolf" Caroline explained.

Derek took in her words carefully and opened his hand, "Continue, I'm listening"

"Well it paced in front of me and I don't know if I growled or raised my head but it came to me in a submissive way" Caroline told him.

"what do you mean submissive way?" Derek asked.

"Well it bowed down to me and Klaus told me it is because I am an Alpha" Caroline said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"With werewolves history, there are two types of Alpha's. You have an Alpha that run packs" Derek explained to her.

"What is the other?" Caroline asked, afraid of the answer.

"True Alpha's. The real deal but I have nor any other Wolf have come across one, they are extremely rare. The servants of nature decide them, obviously no one is worthy to be one"

"How can you tell if you are one" Caroline questioned.

Derek thought for a minute before answering, "Legend sayings that their eyes will be Red instead of Yellow. Wolves will have this urged to please the True Alpha, also in wolf form they are physically stronger and bigger than and average wolf. They are pure, nothing about them is dark. In words they has light in them" Derek explained the legend to her.

"Wow, that is a mouthful" Caroline breathed out.

"Anything else?" Derek asked.

"Can hybrids procreate. I mean because they were wolves first"

"I don't think so because we are part vampire so part of us is dead" Derek shrugged.

"Why do Wolves attack Vampire's?"

"It dates back to viking times. When vampires were created, they killed a village of wolves so from then on they became supernatural enemies" Derek told her.

"Vikings, Klaus' time" Caroline guessed.

"Yeah, legend says his name was Mikael"

"Klaus' father" Caroline grumbled.

"Yeah"

"The thing is Derek, My family is supposed to have a werewolf gene. My mother had killed people in the pass as part of her job and it says that Anger is the main thing for werewolves and neither my father or mother had a temper" Caroline exclaimed, frustrated.

"Just because they weren't angry or bad-tempered. The gene can skip generations of people and can reappear after centuries. It must have been a small part of your family. Tell me, when you made your first kill, how were you like"

Caroline thought for a second, "Confused mostly, Angry, frustrated, weird and incomplete for some reason"

"You triggered the curse but it was dormant" Derek told her.

* * *

Caroline returned home from her meeting with Derek. He had gone to his grandmothers hoe that is just a couple of miles away from Mystic Falls. As she returned at the house, it was completely empty. No one was in sight. She figured that Bonnie, Elena and Bekah are still window shopping and feel disappointed that she didn't go. Nope she was angry that she didn't go but business is business so she could have the opportunity some other time.

All of that talk has made her rather Famished. She strolled into the kitchen as if it was her own house. Well it is for the time being, she smirked to herself. She wandered over to the large, built-in refrigerator. She cocked her head to one side and smiled, the Mikaelson's know how to live in style. She rummaged through the fridge and sighed when she found what she was looking for, B Positive blood bag.

She took in the view and interior, design of the Kitchen in perfect detail: the floor was a flawless, black hardwood; there was a built-in shelves on the walls; revolving door for the wine collection; in the middle was an island for the cooker and sink. Other than the beautifully decorated modern Kitchen that was completely breath-taking, the interior suited it. The interior was like the rest of the mansion, crisp white walls with ash hardwood on the walls.

"I think I'm going to indulge myself with some pancakes" Caroline said to herself, while placing the glass of blood on the counter.

Caroline effortlessly glided around the kitchen with much ease with her movements. She stalked the Fridge as if it was her prey before turning on the built-in MP3 player in the wall. She started to hum to Birdy - Skinny Love as she danced her was to the pots and pans on the wall. She picked up a stainless steel frying pan and dancing her way to where the plain flour is kept. She went back over to the Fridge to pick out two eggs and milk.

As she was preparing the mixture she was startled by a familiar voice that echoed through the music.

"For God Sake Klaus, you know how to give a girl a heart attack without ripping their heart out" Caroline glared at him.

"Well if you weren't dancing, singing and well I can not moan at the sight" Klaus teased in a mocking tone.

"Not funny" Caroline pouted.

"Come on love, you should have heard me" Klaus gave her a cheeky smile.

"Don't you dare dimple me, mister" She pointed a spatchula at him.

Klaus chuckled, "Dimples, huh?"

"You literally scared me you know" Caroline whispered.

"My apologize, I didn't think you'll be here" Klaus maneuvered his way around the kitchen, stealing Caroline's blood in the process.

"Hey that is mine" Caroline exclaimed, before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Is your name written on it?" Klaus questioned, while raising the blood bag and shaking it.

"Finder's keepers" She proclaimed, with a sluggish grin.

"Hmm, you're in my house love, so it is my blood" Klaus said with a wolfish smile.

"Stop it" Caroline whined, throwing flour at him.

"What the?" Klaus stammered the words.

Caroline bent over, her hands on her knees, bursting into uncontrollable laughter. With hearing her angelic laughter, Klaus couldn't help but laugh himself. As Klaus laughed, Caroline looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Klaus asked.

Caroline only smiled, "it's nice to see you smile"

With that, Caroline collected her remaining blood and Pancakes and went into the living room. She slumped on to the couch and spread her legs over it. Klaus went into the fridge to collect an apple and went into the Living room. Klaus lifted Caroline's legs from the sofa and sat down, placing her legs over his lap. Klaus began to chew on his apple when he heard Caroline laugh.

"Okay, are you just going to keep laughing at me, love?" Klaus wondered.

"Firstly, you're wearing a messy coat on this beautiful sofa of yours. Secondly, your eating an apple" Caroline said, shaking her head while giggling.

"You want me to strip for you?" Klaus said, smiling, shrugging out of his coat and throwing it behind him.

"Not what I meant, Mikaelson" Caroline stated, while rolling her eyes at him.

"Wow, Mikaelson, that's new" Klaus teased her, grinning.

"Yeah well" Caroline said, reaching for the TV remote.

Klaus placed his hands to the bottom of her legs which she didn't mind and began to speak, "Who was that Derek guy?"

Caroline's head whipped to face him and gave him an assuring smile, "Just a friend from New York"

"How come you met with him?" Klaus wondered, hint of jealously in his tone.

Caroline patted his hands, "Don't fear big wolf, he was just filling in some blanks"

"What blanks?" Klaus asked.

"Oh you know wolf stuff" Caroline stated, searching for a movie to watch.

"You could have come to me" Klaus offered, puppy eyes and dimple showing.

"Don't get cute with me, plus if I asked one of the questions, I will just be your point of view Klaus" Caroline explained, pointing and accusing finger at him.

"Like what?" Klaus asked, softly, raising at brow at her.

"I asked about Alpha's"

"What did he say?" Klaus asked, curiously.

"That there are two types of Alpha's: A True Alpha as well as an average Alpha" Caroline told him what Derek told her.

"What's a True Alpha, I've never heard of one" Klaus confessed.

"They are nearly extinct, rare because the servants of nature choose them" she told him.

"Witches huh, how can you tell if you are one?"

Caroline huffed and looked at him, "Derek said that they will have Red eyes instead of Yellow. They will be bigger than the average wolf. They are stronger, Physically. Wolves will have his urge to please them and are loyal to them willingly probably. He said that they are Pure" Caroline explained to a confused Klaus.

"Well, that's a mouth full" Klaus proclaimed.

"Exactly what I said. Anyway, enough about that. Where are the other men? I know the girls are shopping with your credit card" Caroline said, smirking at him.

"My dear sister has a thing for my credit card" Klaus grumbled.

"Cheer up, at least she is bonding with Bonnie and Elena" Caroline stated.

"Yeah, well the other men have gone to the bar as we went suit shopping for the wedding" Klaus said, looking at her.

Caroline gave him a small smile, while turning her attention back to the screen that is showing netflix. She turned to Klaus and he turned his gazed to Caroline. He lost his sigh in hers when she spoke.

"Walking Dead?"she asked him.

"huh?"

"Do you want to watch Walking Dead?" Caroline asked again.

"My favorite show" Klaus smiled, excitedly.

"Oh your such a boy, you know" Caroline teased.

"Oh Caroline, i'm far from being a boy, If you know what I mean" Klaus wriggled his eyebrow at her.

"You disgusting" Caroline chuckled.

"It's a wolf thing" Klaus simply shrugged.

"it's a Klaus thing" Caroline mocked him.

"Hey!" Klaus whined.

"oh please don't tell me that because I'm part wolf that I have this insatiable horny thing?" Caroline asked him.

"Well now that you are a Hybrid, It magnifies your hormone more. Werewolves are horny little things and once you become a Vampire, your emotions magnifies so your are likely to be very intimate, more urges than you were a Vampire" Klaus explained.

Klaus looked at Caroline's reaction and saw that her cheeks have gone completely red through embarrassment. Klaus let out a throaty chuckle at Caroline.

"Don't be embarrassed Love, come on lets watch the TV" Klaus offered in which she nodded.

Klaus don't know why but he feels as though Caroline is becoming more comfortable with him. To be honest it made him smile like an idiot. He is happy that she isn't nervous or anything around him. He couldn't believe the conversation that they just had, she is willingly speaking to him and talking as though they have been friends for decades. In all honesty, He is becoming more comfortable with her as well, he can talk freely with her and not worry if he had said something wrong.

"I'm glad we're friends, Caroline" Klaus said, honesty, while blushing slighty.

"Oh Klaus, don't go all soft on me here" Caroline teased, while nudging his shoulder.

"I'm glad too" Caroline assured him.

* * *

outside in the Garden, It was only Stefan and Caroline talking to each other. They are sitting in the lounge area, Caroline is resting her head on Stefan's lap while he is stroking her soft, Blonde curls. Stefan is looking down at her with a goofy grin, he has missed spending time with Caroline just herself. Caroline has also missed spending time with her mentor, Best Friend, Brother.

"God, I've missed this" Caroline said, tapping Stefan's knee with her hand.

"I know, it is hard considering the house is full of vampires and all" Stefan stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I miss spending time with my only brother" Caroline winked at him.

"only huh? I thought Elijah was your brother as well?" Stefan raised a brow at her.

"He is but" Caroline thought for a moment, unable to continue.

"But?" Stefan urged her.

"Your have been there for me since the beginning Stef. You helped me when I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me. You stopped Damon from killing me the night that i turned. You saved me Stefan from a life that I could hate if you didn't take care of me. Now I'm rambling" Caroline grumbled.

Stefan could see the sincere in her words and chuckled.

"Yeah, your like a sister I have never had" Stefan exclaimed, while placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I know, cause I'm just awesome like that" Caroline giggled.

"I wouldn't go that far" Stefan teased, while receiving a smack across the chest.

"Harsh much" Caroline said, pouting like a child.

Stefan touched her forehead with his finger, "Don't pout cause it doesn't work. That works against Elijah cause he is a softy when it comes to you" Stefan then pointed his index finger into his chest, "But not me sister"

"Elijah has been great to me, I don't know why though" Caroline said, while feeling insecure with herself.

Stefan could she through her and know what she is thinking. He tapped her on her shoulder, Caroline glanced in his direction. Stefan placed a finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Oh Caroline, you're not an insecure girl no more. Be more confident with yourself, Women. Anyway, Elijah sees right through you like i do, we see the real you and Elijah genuinely likes you because he has spent so much time with you that you are also like a sister to him. He loves you as if you are his family, he sees past the flaws that you don't have and well yeah" Stefan explained, while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you" Caroline said, genuinely, placing her head back on to his lap.

"So, what is going on between you and Klaus?" Stefan wondered.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, confused.

"You know what I mean. When we came back in the house, we were both fast asleep on the couch. Your pillow was his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around your body" Stefan wriggled his brow at her, "Something you aren't telling me?"

"We were watching Walking dead and I must have fell asleep in his arms. What's so wrong about that? Elijah sleeps in my bed and so do you on occasions because-" Caroline paused.

"You hate being alone" Stefan finished her sentence.

"Yeah and he understands me. We're just friends Stefan. He helps me with his Hybrid and Wolf side of me that i don't understand" Caroline rambled on.

"Are you developing feelings for him again?" Stefan asked, concern in his tone.

"I don't know Stefan. Maybe. I don't know but I can't with him" Caroline said, sadness in her eyes.

"Why is that?"

"I was waiting for him for eight fucking years Stefan, I can't wait for eternity" Caroline practically yelled.

"Calm down, plus he did something quite funny today" Stefan smirked at her, excitement in his eyes.

"What is it?" Caroline said, scared of what the answer might be.

Stefan looked down at Caroline who then lifted of his lap and turned her face so that she could look at him. Stefan cocked his head to the side and let out a throaty chuckle which made Caroline even more nervous. Okay, What has Klaus done? she though to herself.

"We went to pick out the suits for the wedding" Stefan began to explain.

"Yeah Klaus told me about that" Caroline gestured for him to continue.

"As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, Klaus practically stormed in with a huge pouting face as if he was a child getting refused a chocolate bar" Stefan explained, while staring at Caroline.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because of Derek" Stefan shrugged, smiling.

"That explains the questioning me earlier" Caroline burst into laughter, while Stefan looks at her confused.

"He asked you"

"Oh yeah, and he weren't half jealous when he asked" Caroline told him, smiling.

"Not the reaction we got, he seemed hurt" Stefan said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What, I didn't do anything wrong" Caroline exclaimed, while crossing her arms over her chest.

As they were talking, they didn't realize the new visitor that is waiting by the threshold of the lounge area. Luckily they didn't hear any of Stefan and Caroline's conversation. Caroline could sense him here even though she didn't need to turn around to know that it is him.

"Klaus" Caroline said, not looking at him.

Stefan turned around and looked at Klaus, confused "How did you know it was him?"

"Hybrid thing mate, Caroline you ready?" Klaus said, looking between Stefan and Caroline.

"I thought that you have free will to turn on the full moon" Stefan questioned.

"I do, it's that it is the first full moon as a werewolf and plus I have this urge to transition" Caroline explained, looking at Klaus, while smiling at him.

"Why is Klaus here?"

"On full moons mate, Wolves are oblivious to their surroundings, They are controlled by the moon, they only see red and are also controlled by rage" Klaus explained, while taking a seat of the opposite sofa.

"Still doesn't explain you" Stefan said, while pointing a finger at him.

"Klaus is making sure I don't kill, hurt people and to see if I have control over the moon making sure I see straight." Caroline said, while kissing Stefan on his left cheek. "I'll be okay Stefan. I promise"

"Be careful, your my only Sister" Stefan said, while giving her a cheeky smile.

"You got it boss" Caroline said, making her way out of the lounge.

Stefan took hold of Klaus' arm and brought him in front of him. Klaus looked at Stefan's hand on his arm and looked back at Stefan, cocking his head to one side.

"Look after her, she's all the family I have left. Damon don't care no more" Stefan pleaded.

"I promise Stefan" Klaus promised, patting Stefan on his back, while following after Caroline.

* * *

Caroline began to walk deep into the woods so that she know that she won't be near any Humans and Vampire's. Caroline brought her fingers across the trees as she goes by, taking in her surroundings. Caroline breathed in the fresh, natural air that is surrounding her. If she was Human, she wouldn't be able to see where she was going, thanks to her night vision.

Caroline began to walk past some more trees when she felt his presence behind her. She whipped round and slapped his right across the chest, while making him smirk.

"You know, you can't sneak up on me" Caroline said, raising her brow in questioning.

"Oh but is ever so fun trying" Klaus said, giving her a dimpled smile.

"You know, one day I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face. Oh and those annoying dimples too" Caroline nodded her head.

"Looking forward to it" Klaus said, smirking, brushing past her and sitting on a log.

"I bet you are" Caroline smiled at him.

"Nervous?" Klaus asked, worry shown in his expression.

Caroline let out a sigh and sat next to him, "Nervous is an understatement"

Klaus chuckled, "Well be warned, transitioning could hurt"

"Did it hurt you?" Caroline wondered, looking at him.

Klaus looked at her a shook his head, "No, only when I first became one"

Caroline huffed, "So when do we have to turn?"

"Few minutes or so" Klaus told her, getting off the log.

"What are you doing?"

Klaus began to take off his coat and his jumper before answering her, "You can't transition in clothes, well lots of them"

"So you have to get naked?" Caroline asked, while blushing at the question.

Klaus chuckled at her and walked up to her, "No, do what are you wearing under your jumper?"

"A tank top" Caroline told him.

"That is all you have to wear, along with those shorts should be fine and plus you need these clothes to quickly change into" Klaus replied to her, before walking back over to the log.

"What are you wearing? When Tyler normally transitioned he wore Shorts" Caroline murmured.

Klaus' head snapped up to meet her gaze, "He let you see him transition and he knew that a bite would kill you?" Klaus growled, not directly at her but at Tyler's idiotic actions.

"I offered"

"But you don't do that Caroline, why in the hell would you risk your life for him?" Klaus said, his tone softer than before.

"He was alone Klaus?" Caroline said.

"So?" Klaus cocked his head to one side, confused.

Caroline sighed, "When I first turned as a vampire, I was clueless. I didn't know what was happening to me, I was alone Klaus, Alone. I was also nearly killed the first night I turned which I killed an innocent. Damon was going to stake me, but Stefan saved me. I didn't want Tyler to go through it alone cause he was my friend" Caroline explained, while a tear ran down her face.

Klaus sighed and walked to her, wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb, "I'm sorry"

"Yeah well It was in the past" Caroline told him, turning around to take her jumper off.

Klaus felt his heart pounding and his eyes turned yellow, he growled.

"It's happening"

"I know" Caroline said, her eyes turned yellow.

Klaus quickly took off his T-Shirt, and fell to the floor. His body started to crack, bones began to break. Klaus' spine begins to break and move, he doesn't remember it being this painful. He looks over to where Caroline and she is on the floor screaming in agony. Klaus crawls to where she lays to try and comfort her. Caroline looks at him, but closes her eyes as her bones crack even more. Their limbs spasm, and more bones break. Caroline looks at Klaus, His bones continue breaking. His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out. She yells in pain as her Bones crack even more, Eyes turning yellow and her fangs are out. Their transition is over, they are in wolf form.

Klaus looks in front of him, there is a beautiful light grey-white wolf laying on the floor. He walks over to her and lays on the floor, nudging her head with his noise. His eyes that are now blue-green, are wide and full of fear.

_"Caroline, Caroline." _He nudges her. He stands up and backs way for a moment before carefully walking to her. He lifts his paws and gently push her with his paw, no movement.

_"CAROLINE" _Klaus panics.

_"Klaus?" _Caroline opens her eyes and looks into Blue-green eyes.

_"Caroline, your okay?"_

_"Yeah, that was pretty painful" _Caroline got up and began to walk, wobbling slightly.

Klaus ran on all fours to get to her, letting her put weight on to him, "_You had me worried."_

_"I'm sorry" _Caroline found her feet and began to walk normally.

_"It's okay, plus you can see me and you have control of you movements" _Klaus explained, nudging her with his head.

Caroline saw the quarry in front of her, she looked at Klaus and began to ran towards it. She began to jump on every rock in sight and began to roll on her back. She enjoyed being a Wolf, it is an amazing experience, it gives her freedom. She saw Klaus looking at her with a confused expression, Caroline let out a howl, while making him shake his furry head.

_"What's wrong Klaus, do you not like having fun?"_ Caroline tease, getting up, sitting on the floor.

_"Never done this before" _Klaus confessed.

_"Well now, you have a play mate" _Caroline said, looking at him.

Caroline got up and began to walk over to near the edge of the quarry. She looked around and saw a big boulder looking rock and decided that she would sit on their. Caroline pounced on to the rock and laid down on her stomach, looking at he moonlight. Klaus then pounced on to the rock and laid down next to her, while placing his head into his paws.

_"Beautiful isn't it?" _Klaus said from his laying place.

_"Yeah it is, I love being a werewolf" _Caroline confessed without looking at him.

_"Why is that love?" _Klaus wondered, looking in her direction.

_"Wolves are free, adventurous" _Caroline said, still looking at the moon.

Caroline then looked in his direction. As Caroline stared into his eyes for a moment, for the briefest moment, he could not believe his eyes. Everything Caroline has told him earlier, has come true. He is witnessing it with his own eyes. He got up and jumped down from the rock and walked the way they came. Caroline was clueless with Klaus' actions and followed him.

_"Klaus, what is wrong?" _Caroline questioned, wanting to know what made him confused.

Klaus halted on his way and faced her, _"Your eyes Caroline" _

_"What about them?" _Caroline asked, walking so that she was nose to nose with Klaus.

_"They changed color, when you looked at me" _Klaus explained.

_"What color? Yellow, Blue...They are my normal colors Klaus" _Caroline said, looking at him again.

Klaus shook his head and lost his sight in her, it happened again.

_"They turned red" _Klaus finally said.

_"Red as in..." _Caroline said, sharing a look with Klaus, hers and his eyes widen in realization.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it.**_

_**I got the idea from Teen Wolf if you haven't already guessed.**_

_**I think the idea of a true alpha is quite cool.**_

_**So how did you think about it? Good? Bad? I need your opinion :D**_

_**Please leave a review so i know exactly how you feel and think about my story so far.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Things Aren't The Same Anymore**

Caroline & Klaus

From:** xXCourtneyxXTVDXx**

**Thank you for your support of my previous chapter, it means a lot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

Caroline looked in Klaus's direction, cocking her head to the side as if he has lost his mind. Klaus continued to look at her to see her reaction but her face remained constant. He really want her to speak but he can see that she is trying ever so hard to absorb the information that he has given her. It seems as though she is compensating whether or not it is true or not. Finally she spoke,

_"Have you seriously lost you marbles Klaus" _Caroline screamed. Seriously how dumb could this hybrid be, Caroline thought. She kept walking but only in a slow pace so he could keep up with her.

Klaus looked behind him and lowered his head. "_Nope, they are perfectly intact and where they should be" _Klaus howled, mockingly. She could she the sparkle in his eyes.

"_Not Funny Klaus" _Caroline hissed. She continued to walk ahead, while jumping on more rocks as she went by them. Being a wolf is very adventurous and you are completely free, she thought to herself.

"_Caroline, I was serious about the Red eyes" _Klaus told her in a serious tone, while looking in her direction. Caroline stared back at him and their eyes were lingering for several minutes until Caroline shook her head. "_Caroline, I'm serious"_

Caroline glanced at him and then walked to his standing place. _"Klaus, I can't be one" _

_"Why? Why can't you be one?" _Klaus urged her, his face inches from hers. His blue eyes lost in hers as they stared at each other.

_"Klaus, I've only been a Hybrid for two weeks. I can't be one" _She whispered to him. Klaus just stared back at her as if she was a language he couldn't understand.

"_I don't think that matters, Love" _Klaus tried reasoning with her. Caroline just didn't believe him.

"_of course it does" _Caroline argued her point, making Klaus very impatient.

Caroline looked a head of her. She is still processing that she is a Hybrid, yet fourteen days later...Klaus assumes she is a True Alpha. Yeah, less likely. She cannot be one. For one, she has recently became half Werewolf. Secondly, it is ludicrous. She thinks Klaus is just seeing things. There is no way her, Caroline Forbes, is a true Alpha to all Werewolf. It is preposterous.

Klaus looked in her direction. He is slightly angered that she thinks that he is lying to her. He would never do that. But what is really worrying him is that he doesn't know why. Why can't her lie to her? Simple. It is a simple question but he can not answer. Yeah he felt something for her all of those years ago. Time goes on, so did he. He moved on. Yet he has this weird feeling inside him when he is near her.

She growled in annoyance. Why is this situation so unnerving. This silence is making her uncomfortable.

She glanced to Klaus who was staring back at her. She shook her head.

_"It can't happen to me Klaus" _Caroline whispered, desperation in her voice.

Klaus continued to stare at her. _"Why?" _Klaus really wanted to know why she can not accepted such a gift like this. Hell, he would be throwing a party, demanding Wolves to be at my beck and call. Oh the fun he could have. Wolves will be willingly Loyal to him without force, an urge to please him.

Caroline look sheepishly at him, bowing her head sadly. She let out a growl, but not at him. She looked at Klaus again through hurtful eyes and getting ready to let him in. _"Everything happens to me Klaus"_

Klaus stared deeply into her eyes, searching for an answer but got nothing. Damn, she really can hide the pain, guilt and well just emotions in general. He gave her a look to say he can continue if she likes. The way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight told Klaus that she was grateful with him gesture. "_Caroline. If you want, you can continue"_

Caroline sat down on the floor, Klaus sitting close beside her. Caroline found interest in a rock, playing with it with her paw. Shuffling the solid object between her two paws. She looked at Klaus who was watching her carefully. She closed her blue eyes and breathed. _"It's always me. I'm always been caught in the middle. I've never really told anyone this except-"_

_"Elijah, I understand" _Klaus understood. This must be a painful subject if she has only told Elijah.

_"Yes Elijah" _Caroline took a deep, controlled breath and continued. "_When I was still human, I was used for sex, pleasure, blood and to get information for him" _Caroline opened her eyes and saw anger in his eyes. For some reason she felt relieved to get that reaction from someone.

Klaus stared ahead of them, refusing to look at her. His rage was getting the best of him. Who the hell would do that to a girl like Caroline. Klaus was a little taken aback by his reaction, he wants to literally rip that vampires heart out of his chest. Oh, no-no no... how Kol would put it, he'll make it spectacular. His jaw clenched. That was until he heard her speak.

_"Back then, I was an insecure, neurotic, Control freak. All I wanted was attention. I was always second best to Elena" _Caroline told him, looking cautiously at him.

_"That is no excuse love. Who was he?" _Klaus wanted to know so he could start with the torture.

_"Story for another time. Anyways, when I became a vampire...I was killed to get back at Elena by Katherine" _

_"What did she do? Katherine I mean" _Klaus asked.

_"She suffocated me with a pillow in the hospital" _Caroline explained.

Klaus looked at her with curiosity, "_Why were you in Hospital?"_

_"Car accident, Damon fed me his blood to heal me" _Caroline said.

_"oh" _

_"Yeah. ever since I became a Vampire, It has changed me for the better. Every time something bad happens, I always get caught in the cross fire. The enemies always chose me to get to Elena. I have been tortured by Werewolves, one that you killed to become a hybrid. Another by my own dad" _Caroline explained, hint of pain in her voice.

"_Well I'm glad I at least killed one of them. Torture by your Dad, I know how it feels" _Klaus told her, earning a glance from her. _"Story for another time" _

_"Okay" _Caroline assured him.

They both remained silent for a few minutes. Klaus let the new information sink in. There was a lot of things he doesn't know about Caroline, she's scarred like him. They are both alike except she doesn't torture like he does to get rid of the pain he has.

Klaus observed her every move. The way she fidget. They way she keeps on kicking a stone with her paw. The pained expression he knew ever so well, cause that is the expression he used occasionally. She is hiding something, burying something deep inside of her. Should he asked her? Would she tell him? Should he wait for her to tell him.

"_It has happened more_ times" Klaus concluded.

Caroline hesitated to look up at him. Her reaction only made his assumption more realistic. He doesn't want to push her to tell him, he doesn't want to push her away from him. He liked their friendship.

How can she look at him? Her eyes widened, he can see right through her. Can she tell him? She wants to tell him but is scared at what he might say. Yeah they are friends, but she hasn't even told Elijah, Stefan or anyone yet. Maybe telling Klaus would be a good idea. "_What do you mean?"_

_"You know exactly what I mean. Don't worry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" _Klaus assured her, while walking towards where they left their stopped as he heard a distant voice.

"_Klaus..." _

_"Yes love?" _Klaus asked as he turned to look at her. He could see the hurt, the pain in her eyes.

"_Several times" _Caroline confessed, looking towards the ground.

_"Several times?"_

_"Yeah, several times in New York and once in New Orleans" _Caroline said, walking past him to get to their belongings.

Klaus followed her close behind, wondering why she ever went to New Orleans. He'll ask her some other time. He quickly jumped over her so he could stand in front of her. His warm eyes were penetrating into her. She felt strangely comforted by that but was really taken aback with his next movement.

Klaus gently brushed his head against hers, in which she returned the gestured. She looked deep into his eyes and was thankful with his comfort, knowing he rarely does it. Caroline truly value her friendship with him. "_I'm always going to be here for you Caroline. Whenever you need me" _

_"Thank you, that means a lot" _Caroline told him.

"_Is that why you don't want to be a True Alpha" _Klaus asked her, truly interested.

_"Yeah, part of it i guess" _Caroline said.

"_What is the other part?" _Klaus wondered.

"I_ hate the idea that people will responded to me, do what ever i want. It scares me Klaus, the idea of it" _Caroline explained.

"_Think of it this way, people will protect you, no matter what. No more being tortured" _Klaus reasoned with her.

"_I guess" _Caroline said, still unsure.

_"Even if they don't, I will" _

Klaus walked over to where he left his belongings and began to transform back to his original self. He quickly looked for his clothes that were next to him. He slipped on his shorts. Then he put on his pants, then his shirt. He looked around to see where Caroline was, when he found her still in her wolf form. He lent out a chuckle, leaning against a tree.

"Darling, what's wrong? Hey, if you want me to look around, I will" Klaus turned around, laughing, "It isn't as if I haven't briefly seen you before" Klaus said, turning around to give her a smug grin.

_"You know what?"_

"What?" Klaus challenged. His smile never leaving his face.

_"I would love to smack that grin off you face" _Caroline said, raising her head proudly.

"Go on love" Klaus challenged, "I would love to have a little tumble with you" Klaus said playfully.

Caroline let out an annoyed snarl, "_I Can't"_

"You can't?" Klaus cocked his head to one side, looking at her.

Caroline looked at him, then turned away, "_I can not transition"_

Klaus' smug grin turned into a concerned expression, he walked up to Caroline. He bent down so he was eye level with her. He held her jaw in his hand so that she can look at him. Caroline's eyes turned to his. "What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"_My body, it won't let me transition" _Caroline explained with a growl.

That is when Klaus saw it. Her eyes turned from Crystal Blue to Amber Yellow, finally to blood red. The red lingered there for a moment maybe minutes even, before turning back to blue.

"_Call Derek Please" _Caroline pleaded him.

Klaus nodded at her. He quickly picked up her belongings. Then he and Caroline began to make their way back to the house.

* * *

Bonnie and Kol were upstairs in the study, finalizing the rest of their wedding. They have been hooked up the last few days and really need to get some more details out-of-the-way. Kol had given Bonnie so great ideas, some were just ludicrous. At one time, Bonnie even gave him a little headache. She loves him and all but he can be an annoying little twit.

"Kol, we are not having a pole in the suite" Bonnie argued, her face turning slightly red. Focusing her attention back to the laptop screen that was in front of her. Kol is beginning to be like the persistent guy she first met.

"Oh, why not" Kol pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a little boy.

"Because I said" Bonnie nodded her head, the decision was final. Kol wanted a Pole to be placed in their honeymoon suite. Kol, being his childish self, couldn't help but blurt out the request to have a stripper pole in their suite. She didn't even know how to pole dance. So she told him that it was not an option and as usual, he complains.

"Please..." Kol begged, placing his palms together as if he was praying. The puppy look on his face always make her cave. Not this time. Bonnie shook her head, indicating a no way in hell.

"No Kol" Bonnie chuckled. She began to look at the floor, whispering "I don't even know how to pole dance" Bonnie confessed, somewhat embarrassed. She looked back at Kol who had the stupidest grin plastered on his face.

Kol wriggled his eyebrow at her. He lent forwards so that his mouth was near her eyes, his hot breath tickling her skin. "I could teach you, Future Kol Mikaelson" Just at that moment, Kol gave her a Cheshire Cat-like grin.

Bonnie burst out into laughter. She looked at Kol who had a confused expression on his face. She tried to contain her laughter by placing a hand over her mouth. When she finally calmed down, she looked into his eyes, deadly serious expression on her face "You know how to pole dance"

"Hell Yeah, women" Kol gave her a cheeky grin. In all honestly, Kol has been to a lot of clubs to know how it works. Kol has even done it a few times for entertainment for Hen nights, or just for general fun. Kol looked at her, his grin widening "I've danced on a pole several times my little cupcake"

"Aren't pole dancers normally women?" Bonnie questioned, slightly intrigued.

Kol placed a hand over his head for dramatic effect, sighing loudly. "Oh honey plum, you are so opinionated and sexist to the women kind" Kol sighed. Kol gave her a smug grin, "And here, you, a women, think that women are the only ones that are seen as sexual objects in a night club"

Bonnie looked away from him. She could see that he was toying with her, so she will get her revenge. She looked at Kol, a mischievous smile on her face. Kol looked at her wary as if she might kill him or set him on fire. "No sex for a we-"

Bonnie got caught off by the sound of the french doors to the garden, slamming against the wall. Some glass smashed by the impact of the force. Kol looked at Bonnie with a confused expression. He stood up, held his hand out for her in which she took. He picked up the bat that was near the door.

"What the hell" Kol whispered to her. She shrugged at him.

"Seriously Kol. A Bat. Really? You're a bloody original vampire for crying out loud" Bonnie said, shaking her head at him.

"Bats are fun when inflicting pain" Kol said, laughing slightly.

They made their way downstairs, it was dark. They made their way to the living room, then to the kitchen. They halted to find the mess all over the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Kol yelled.

* * *

Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan and Elena were sitting in the Kitchen. Rebekah found her spot on the kitchen counter, Elijah protested that she should sit like a woman that she is but gave up. Elijah and Stefan found their spot at the island in the middle of the kitchen where they drank scotch. Elena however, became hunger. So she prepared some omelets, Ham and Cheese flavor.

"Elena, have you given in to your feelings for my brother?" Rebekah blurted out. Elena glared at her. Rebekah laughed lightly at Elena's reaction.

"Bekah, play nice" Stefan sang a little. Stefan gave her the puppy face. Rebekah scoffed at him in which Stefan frowned. Elena eyed them with interest, smiling to herself.

"Rebekah, leave Elena alone" Elijah chided. He looked at Elena to see if she would answer his sister's question. Elena looked at him and smiled warmly at him. His eyes glistened with hope as he has waited all this time since he first met her. Unfortunately, she was occupied by the Salvatore's.

"Oh Brother, ever so protective" Rebekah teased.

Elijah rolled his eyes at his sister, "Clearly that is not protecting Bekah. Even Stefan kindly asked you not to" Elijah looked at his sister. Rebekah smiled, raising her hands in defeat.

"You got me. Plus, me and Elena get on just fine. Don't we" Rebekah chimed, looking over to the brunette.

"inseparable" Elena joked, looking over to Rebekah, "Yeah i mean, we get on fine. Until we want to rip each others throats out" Elena laughed. Everyone one around her, including Elijah, began to laugh.

"That is rarely though" Rebekah pointed out.

"So Rebekah" Elena said, pointing between her a Stefan, "Something you're not telling us?" Elena teased, grinning at them.

"No Elena" Stefan said, a smiling playing on his lips. "Nothing is going on yet"

"Yet huh?" Elijah raised a brow at him.

Stefan raised his hands up in defeat, "Hurt her, your dead. Sorry to burst your bubble Elijah" Stefan said, smiling at the older original, "But Klaus already beat you to it"

Elijah smiled at the young Salvatore, "Ah Stefan, mate. There is nothing wrong being told twice"

"Elijah!" Rebekah warned.

Elijah smiled, raising his glass of scotch to his lips to hide his smile.

"Elena, you never answered my question" Rebekah said, raising a brow at her.

Elena turned from the cooker, spatchula in her hand. She let out a sigh, placing the object down. She looked around the room, all eyes were on her. Her gaze landed on a particular person. Her Brown eyes met another pair of Brown eyes. Their eyes lingering on each other, small smiles touching their lips, "Yes"

"Yes?" Rebekah questioned. Looking suspiciously between Elena and Elijah as they were still looking at each other.

"She has feeling for him Bekah. Come on, women. Catch up, that is old news" Stefan called, mocking the blonde vampire.

Rebekah spun around, looking at the green-eyed vampire, "You knew"

"Of course I knew. I'm Stefan Salvatore, sweetie" Stefan said, pointing to his chest. "I know everything"

"How?" Elena and Elijah asked at the same time.

"It's obvious by the way you look at each other. I know the look in Elena's eyes because she gave that look to me once" Stefan explained. His history with Elena has no effect on him now. Part of him still loves her, but that love is only friendship.

"And that look in your eyes when you look at Rebekah, Stefan. I've seen it before" Elena explained, looking at him.

Stefan got up from his chair, walking over to them fridge, "Yes you have, that was how I looked at you" Stefan said, pointing at Elena with a cucumber.

"Would you go on a date with Elijah?" Rebekah wondered. Her eyes shining with excitement, also concern for her brother.

"Yeah. Yeah i would" Elena shrugged, while looking Rebekah in the eyes.

"Perfect" Elijah beamed.

All of a sudden, the doors that lead to the garden burst open. Plates began to smash on the floor from the force of the door opening. The glass that was placed in the door, broke. The door was nearly off it's hinges.

Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan and Elena began to look around the room frantically searching for any signs of danger. As they searched, their eyes landed on a shadow figure in the corner of the room, bending over to catch their breath. Their sight also landed on another shadow figure in the shape of a dog. As they emerged from the shadows, they saw who the figure was, but not the animal.

"Niklaus?" Elijah breathed.

"Where's Caroline?" Kol asked from behind them, bat in his hand. Bonnie was at his side scolding him to put the bat away.

"Klaus? What's wrong" Stefan asked, looking for Caroline.

"I need your help" Klaus said in a low voice, barely a whisper.

* * *

Everyone looked at Klaus, confused. It was the first time that Klaus, the big bad Hybrid, has asked them for help. They stared at him as if he was an alien from another planet. They just don't understand. why would he need their help? Where the bloody hell is Caroline? Has someone took her?

Klaus looked back at them. Why were they not moving? He needs their help and yet they look at him as if he was an animal kept in a zoo. Klaus began to pace back and forth in the kitchen trying to figure out a solution.

Klaus opened his arms out, annoyed. Klaus groaned.

Now they are not talking. Great.

"Hello Twiddle dumb's. Have you not heard me?" Klaus growled at them. Now they are listening.

Kol tried to contain his snicker, "You" Kol pointed to Klaus, looking back to the rest of them, "I mean you. Need our help? Your that desperate Brother?"

Klaus' eyes turned yellow. Within a few seconds, Kol was pinned to the wall by Klaus. Klaus had a firm grip on Kol's throat. Klaus began looking in to his brother's eyes, his own staying yellow.

"Do not test me brother. I am in no mood" Klaus hissed, tighting his grip on Kol.

Kol struggled to talk but managed, " .And..." Kol coughed, " ..." Kol then gave him a mischievous smile, "It'll make you less grumpy"

"Kol!" Everyone else warned.

Kol looked at them with innocent eyes, "What did I say?"

"You know what you said" Rebekah warned, glaring at her idiotic brother.

"So now it is wrong to speak the truth?" Kol wondered, Klaus' grip tightened again.

"Kol, if you say another word-" Klaus began to sat when he got caught in mid-sentence.

Caroline walked up to where Klaus and Kol stood. Caroline let out a warning howl, but only Klaus understood it. She then gave him a growl, warning him to let Kol go.

"_Stop it Klaus" _

Klaus took his gaze from Kol. He began to look where the noise come from. Caroline. Klaus let out a tired sigh, walking to where Caroline stood. He bent down so that he was at eye level with her, drowning his sight into hers.

"Why should I?" Klaus asked the grey wolf.

"_He isn't worth it now. I need to change" _Caroline told him.

"oh but he is" Klaus confirmed to her, a grin playing on his lips.

"Klaus, who are you talking to?" Elijah asked the blonde hybrid.

"_No, you will leave him alone" _Caroline ordered.

"You can not order me around young one" Klaus stated, looking her in the eyes.

_"Oh but I can sweet Klaus" _Caroline playfully threatened.

Klaus raised his brow at her, chuckling.

"Nik, your scaring us" Rebekah said, looking at her brother.

"Klaus, who are you talking to?" Stefan wondered.

Klaus looked at them, paying no attention to them. His gaze turned back to the wolf in front of him.

"Nik, that isn't a wolf your shagging is it?" Kol asked Klaus.

Caroline then growled at Kol which made him flinch. Bonnie also slapped his against his chest.

"Oh really?" Klaus challenged the wolf.

Caroline looked at Klaus, a small hint of excitement in her eyes. Klaus also has this kind of emotion that she can see in his eyes. The sight makes her blood boil. In a good way. Klaus could see that she is planning something in that pretty little head of hers. He just can not expect what she might do.

The next this that caught him off guard was that Caroline lunged at him. Klaus fell on to his back. He looked up to meet a pair of pure blue eyes, losing himself in them. He let out a chuckle, stroking her fur.

"You know, that hurt" Klaus whined, while giving her a smile.

Caroline gave him sad eyes, "_You left me with no other choice. You was going to rip your brother to pieces" _

Klaus looked at her, a smile tugging at his lips "Cheers for the little distraction, sweetheart" Klaus said, stroking her head.

"_Klaus you need to call Derek" _Caroline reminded him.

Klaus nodded, looking to his siblings. Klaus was still under Caroline's paws.

"Any of you know Caroline's password for her phone?" Klaus asked, looking at them. His eyes landed on Elijah and Stefan.

Elijah looked at him wary, "Why might I asked Niklaus?"

Klaus pointed to the Wolf that is still atop of him, "That's Caroline"

There was a silent gasp. Everyone in the room remained quiet, not knowing what to speak.

"What do you mean it's Caroline" Elena asked, looking at Klaus, then the wolf.

"She can not transition" Klaus told them.

"Why not?" Bonnie shrugged, walking towards the wolf but stopped half way.

Caroline looked towards all of her friends that were in the room. As she gazed at them, something in her body vibrated. She let out a low growl in a warning. She cocked her head to the side, wondering why she did that.

As she looked at them with sad eyes, she looked at Klaus.

Klaus' eyes widened. Caroline looked confused so she looked at her friends yet again. What she didn't know is that her eyes turned red yet again.

"Why are her eyes red?" Kol blurted out. Everyone stared at Kol until Klaus spoke.

"That is why I need her phone" Klaus told them.

"What do you need me to do?" Stefan stepped forwards.

Klaus pointed to where Caroline's stuff is, before looking at the person in question.

"Love, your kinda hurt my chest"

_"Erm, sorry" _Caroline said as she got off Klaus. Caroline began to walk over to the sofa. She jumped up and laid down on it.

"If you make a mess, your cleaning it" Kol wagged a finger at her"

"_Not before I make you eat it Kol" _Caroline said, knowing he won't hear her.

Klaus however, burst out into laughter. Everyone gawked at him. He shrugged while taking a seat next to Caroline and Elijah sat on her other side.

"You are a beautiful creature Caroline" Elijah said, looking at his friend.

_"Thanks Eli" _All that came out was a growl, unless your Klaus and could understand her.

Elijah flinched a little at the menacing growl, "She did not just growl"

Klaus began to pat her soft head, "she actually said Thanks Eli" Klaus smiled to his brother before looking towards Stefan.

"What do you want me to do?" Stefan asked.

"Call Derek, say Caroline needs him. She's a bit stuck with the wolf thing" Stefan nodded.

"Who is Derek?" Elena asked, looking at Klaus.

"He is a Wolf. A friend and neighbor of Caroline's in New York" Elijah answered her, giving her a warm smile.

"How did they meet?" Rebekah asked, curiously. She actually wanted to know, Caroline never mentioned a Derek before.

Elijah gave them a hesitant smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Elijah?" Bonnie called.

"They met in New Orleans"

"How'd you know and when?" Kol asked, joining in the conversation.

"That is when I met him and I began being friends with Caroline" Elijah said.

"When did she go New Orleans?"

"_They do realize that I am here?" _Caroline asked Klaus.

"Just let them get on with it" Klaus whispered to Caroline, while her head rested on his lap, stretching on the sofa. Her legs ended up of Elijah's lap as well. She let out a yawn.

"Just after she left here" Elijah said, stretching his arms over his head. "She went to New Orleans then to New York. Befriended me and Derek"

"_I helped him transition into a Wolf on full moons" _Caroline sighed.

"Also helped him transition on full moons" Klaus interjected.

"Okay, how the hell can you talk to her?" Kol shouted, annoyed. How can Nik talk to her but no one else can.

Klaus shrugged, "Beats me. But it is ever so fun listening to her talk while you can't listen"

"Derek will be here soon" Stefan called from outside.

Just then, the door bell rang. Everyone looked to the doors.

"That was quick" Bonnie said, stunned.

"I think it might be Usain Bolt" Elena said, deadpanned.

"Or a dude with rocket boots" kol's face lit up with excitement, "Can I get a pair, maybe he may lend me them"

"Did your brother get dropped on the head when he was younger" Stefan asked.

Klaus and Elijah shrugged, "Maybe"

They went to walk to the door. Their eyes grew wide.

* * *

They gawked at the amount of people who stood outside of their house. They had to be at least a couple dozen werewolves or maybe more. Some were even human. They just stood there, waiting for someone to speak. They took a few steps forward until they saw Klaus, the original Hybrid. Elijah stepped forward, searching the crowd, looking for Derek.

There he was. The man with Brown, curled hair. He had pure green eyes, that were kind. He wore a navy dress shirt, dark jeans and black vans. He just stood there, looking at Elijah. Awaiting for instructions. That is when Derek's eyes met Elijah and Stefan's.

Derek stepped forward, before being blocked by an arm.

Derek rolled his eyes and barged past the werewolf.

"Derek!" The wolf hissed after him.

"Relax Jared, I know them" Derek assured the man. Jared just raised his hands up in defeat.

"Your walking into a lion's den Derek" A voice called.

Derek turned around, his eyes saddened, "She's my friend. I have to"

They nodded in understanding, gesturing him to continue.

"Elijah, Stefan. To what do I owe this pleasant visit" Derek asked, mocker, with a sad smile.

"It's Caroline Derek, something is wrong with her" Elijah informed him, gesturing him to come inside.

Derek turned his sight to the pack that is standing outside the mansion. He quickly surveyed the crowd for two particular people. One of them was a Werewolf, the other was a human. They both meet Caroline and became her friend. They met through Derek. Caroline even helped the Wolf to transition every full moon.

Derek kept looking for two bodies that he could not see. He then gave up and called for them instead.

"Darcy, Luke come with me" Derek called out to them.

"Who are they?" Derek heard a female voice say from behind him.

Derek gave them an assuring smile, "They are Caroline's friends from New Orleans"

Just as he said that, the people in question were at his side. He nodded at them and they followed in behind him as Elijah and the rest took him into the living room where a Wolf just laid lazily spawned out on the couch. It's feet were hanging in the air and it laid on it's back. It's teeth were showing because of the way it laid. It's head was laying over the cushion of the couch.

Derek looked hesitantly at the animal as he walked around the room. Just then the wolf sneezed, shaking it's head. Derek returned his gaze to the rest of them with a confused look on his face.

"Where is Caroline?" Derek wondered, looking around the room for the blonde.

Klaus pointed to the wolf that is now sitting and wagging it's tail at the new comers.

"That is Caroline" Klaus muttered, rolling his eyes at the werewolf.

Derek turned his gaze back to the wolf and smiled. The began to walk closer to the wolf and stroked his head. He poked her nose in which she growled at him in disapproval. Derek let out a chuckle.

"Definitely Caroline. Always so moody" Derek said, mockingly, turning back to the rest.

"Why isn't she turning?" Derek cocked his head to one side.

"_Derek if you don't be careful, I will bite that arse of yours and make it red for a week" _Caroline growled at him.

Klaus could not contain his laughter. He walked up to Caroline and gave her a low five, earning a happy howl. Klaus continued to laugh, not noticing the glances he is receiving.

"Good on ya girl, i'm not holding you back" Klaus told her, teasingly, giving her a suggestive smile.

Derek looked at him confused, "Why is he talking to Caroline, she can't talk to him"

Kol laughed at the man in front of him, launching himself of the armchair, "That is where your wrong Girlfriend"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked from the doorway.

Kol gave them a proud smirk, "Nik here" Kol pointed to his older brother, "He can understand every word she say"

Derek gave Luke a confused face. He then looked at the others, "The only time werewolves can communicate if someone is in wolf form, is when they are a wolf. I have never known for a wolf to communicate with a human form" Derek said, dumbfounded.

Klaus looked at them in disbelief. He then looked at Caroline, then back at them.

"You have no idea what she is saying?"

"Not a clue" Derek and Luke said in Sync.

"Jealous Derek" Stefan said, mocker, cocking a brow at the wolf.

Derek narrowed his sight on the vampire, "No I am not jealous. Curious? yes"

"What ever you say" Stefan added.

"Careful, Mr. Salvatore, he could easily bite you" Rebekah stated, wagging a finger at him.

"Sorry ma'am" Stefan saluted her.

"You know, we're here to help Caroline" Elijah said, agitated.

Derek looked around the room, taking in every individual person. He kept analyzing everyone when he thought of something, "How do you know she can not transition?"

"Nik told us that she tried but she couldn't" Rebekah explained, looking at the wolf in question.

Derek nodded at her.

"That is not the only thing that we noticed" Bonnie interjected.

Derek studied the tanned women. Witch. He had to be careful with that one especially considering she's involved with an original. Derek began to search the crowd when he heard a growl.

"_When am I going to Bloody change. I want to take a shower. No. A bath, a long soapy bath with Candles. Yes Candles. Pink ones. I have knotted fur, no good. Why is my nose so yet? I want pancakes. Pancakes with squirrels" _Caroline rambled on.

Klaus raised a brow at her, "Squirrels?"

Caroline looked at him with wide eyes, "_Of course you heard. Blame me being a wolf at the moment"_

Klaus then laughed at her.

Derek began to look at them, still wondering why Klaus can hear her. Klaus then looked at Derek whose eyes began to glow yellow out of frustration, he still can not control his anger. Klaus cocked his head to one side studying the wolf. He was not a wolf. He was a Hybrid.

A Hybrid.

"How?"

"What?" Derek furrowed his brows in confusions.

"Your a Hybrid" Klaus added, confusion written on his face.

"So?" Derek interjected, while looking at Klaus as if he was a crazed man running down the street going full commando.

"_He's mine" _Caroline whispered, looking down, getting off the couch.

"What do you mean?" Klaus called, hurt evident in his voice.

"_He is my Hybrid" _Caroline said, weakly.

Klaus looked at his hands finding them interesting all of a sudden. He glanced back at Caroline, is she in love with this Derek Guy. how did she even turn him? He thought he was the only one to turn them. Klaus' jaw clenched, he clenched his fists together.

"Caroline?" Klaus whispered, hurt in his eyes.

Caroline walked up to his, placing her head on to his lap. his instinctively caressed her face as she lick the back of his hand. She answered his unspoken question, "_I don't know how I turned him or the previous one. He is just my friend Nik. Nothing more, I promise. So stop being a Jealous wolf"_

_"_I'm not jealous" Klaus pouted, poking her nose with his finger. His eyes twinkled when he remembered that she called him Nik. Only his family called him that. He liked the way it rolled of her tongue like that.

"_Your face says otherwise" _Caroline lifted her two front paws so they were placed on his lap, so that she was a eyes level with him.

"Say that again" Klaus begged, looking like a Child getting Christmas presents.

"_What?" _

"Nik" Klaus said, losing his sight in her blue eyes.

"_You like that Nik, don't you_" Caroline said, mocker, licking his cheek making him laugh.

"You have no idea" Klaus ruffled her neck, kissing her forehead.

Klaus got up from the couch but he soon ended up on the floor. He was actually pinned to it by a pair of paws. He looked up to see the eyes of his attacker. She looked into his eyes as they sparkled from the light reflecting on them. Klaus was pinned underneath the beautiful wolf and all he could do was let out a carefree laugh.

Klaus did the unexpected and flipped them over so that he was hovering over her, her paws locked in his hands. She tried pushing him off with her hind legs but eventually with enough force she managed to kick him off her. Now she was once again, pinning him to the floor.

Klaus once again had his back to the floor with Caroline's upper body resting on his torso. He began to stroke her back. Her fur was soft to the touch and he lost himself in it and he scratched her head and the back of her next while her leg began to move up and down, He let out a chuckle.

Everyone else in the room gawked at the two hybrids. Rebekah smiled at her brother and Caroline talking. Rebekah rested her head on Stefan's shoulder as she looked at the pair. Why can't they be together? she thought. Bonnie sat on Kol's lap as his arms were wrapped around her waist as he snuggled against her, holding her close. Elena went to stand near Elijah, debating whether or not it would be a good idea to hold his hand. Elijah saw that she was looking at him, her hand twitching. He took matters into his own hands and gently grabbed her hands, intertwined their fingers. he raised their hands so that he could kiss her hand. Elena rested her head on his shoulder.

Just as they were looking at Klaus and Caroline, Caroline turned to look at everyone. Derek looked at her with wide eyes. He then looked at everyone who gave him a knowing look.

He walked up to Caroline to get a closer look. Her eyes remained red for a while. He looked at Klaus who nodded at him.

"That is why she isn't transitioning" Derek mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked the young hybrid.

"Well, she has to go through the physical changes that a true alpha goes through. Their bodies become bigger than the average wolf. Their muscles become stronger, teeth become larger, sharper" Derek explained, looking at the individual vampires and witch.

"How do you know all of this?" Elena asked the brown-haired man.

"The last true Alpha..." Derek paused.

"what about the fiery wolf?" Kol wondered, earning a swat from Bonnie. "ouch Firecracker, that does hurt you know"

"Oh man up you softy" Bonnie scowled her fiancée.

"I'm a touch man. I am a Man cupcake" Kol defended his pride.

"You know Kol, your ego is as big as the Galaxy. That is endless" Rebekah said, tit for tat.

Derek rolled his eyes and focused his attention on Klaus, Elijah and Stefan.

"The last Alpha was my Uncle but before that was my friend's granddad before he pasted on. The day his granddad died, the day my uncle became one. He told me that Alpha's are awaken whenever the witch's see potential in a werewolf or Hybrid or when a True Alpha pass on" Derek explained.

"You told Caroline every 100 years" Klaus growled at him.

"I did, until my Uncle became one yesterday after I returned from seeing Caroline" Derek snarled.

"What do we do now?" Elijah asked, smoothing the situation.

"My friends granddad kept a journal about how you complete it. I'll ask if i could borrow it for you" Derek said, while turning on his heels and walking out of the door, Luke and Darcy are right behind him.

"Now we wait" Stefan huffed, while fixing himself a glass of bourbon.

_"Urgh i feel bad now. I'm totally stealing Kol and Bonnie's thunder for their wedding" _Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"you can't help it love" Klaus assured her.

"_Tell them I'm sorry please" _

"Why?"

_"Just do it Klaus" _Caroline growled at him.

Klaus nodded, raising his hands in defeat. He turned to look at the remaining people in the room and cleared his voice.

"Caroline said that she is sorry for stealing your thunder on the wedding" Klaus told them. They looked at him with confusion.

"Argh it's like talking to babies. Caroline said she is sorry that these past weeks have been bad with everything going on and that your wedding is near and all" Klaus explained, rolling his eyes at them. He got up to fix himself a drink.

"Care, it ain't you fault" Bonnie assured her.

"Too right it isn't. People just like hurting good people" Kol said, patting her head affectionately.

Stefan stared at his glass which is filled with amber liquid. He raised his sight to them as he spoke, "Caroline is always the one to get hurt"

Everyone looked at Stefan so he continued, "As a human, everyone went after Caroline a leverage. As a Vampire, enemies went after Caroline as Leverage. To get back at one of us, Caroline was leverage. I know you can't talk to me now Caroline and I'm sorry but I am getting really ticked off at everyone choosing to harm you. It literally makes me want to rip their head off. I'm sorry for sharing this but I love you and all but-" Stefan stopped, walking up to her and caressing her face with his hand, "i promised you. I promised you that when you became a Vampire i wouldn't let anything hurt you" Stefan looked down as tears swelled in his eyes, "I failed you Care. I won't let anything hurt you this moment on" Stefan brought her into a hug and she rested her snout on his shoulder.

Caroline had tears in her eyes, "_I'm a trouble magnet Stefan. It isn't your fault I promise. I forgive you, I'm not mad that you shared it cause you didn't give out information. I love you too Stefan" _

"She isn't mad at you and she says it's not your fault. She says it is because she is a trouble magnet and that she loves you too" Klaus told Stefan who nodded at him.

"I think we should call it a night, don't you think?" Bonnie asked them as they nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**There you have it... CHAPTER TEN**_

_**Longest chapter i have written!**_

_**What do you think of it? Good? Bad?**_

_**Please leave a review, it would mean a lot and it shows me what you like or dislike so I could change it a bit to your liking.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


End file.
